


The Missing Joke

by TamaEmpire



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alfred being Alfred, Blood and Torture, Comedy, Different Dimensions, Dimension Travel, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Explosions, Flirting, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Individual tags for every chapter at the end notes of each one, Joker is the real drama queen, Joker is trash, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Quick summary at the end notes of each chapter, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaEmpire/pseuds/TamaEmpire
Summary: The story is set in different worlds.In Batman's world The killing joke never happened, the Joker never being born here ended up on another dimension instead. With no one to stop the Prince of Crime this other dimension is being terrorized by his men, or so it seems. An omniscient dimension traveler takes pity of these people and asks Batman for help. What will Batman do now that he has to babysit a mad clown from another Gotham?





	1. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 29 August 2017

April, 14th.

  The full moon was shining bright in the dark starry sky, citizens enjoying the night's cool breeze, a short relief for the day's usual hotness. The gothic skyscrapers illuminating the darkness of the late hours, shining like beacon beams, pacifying Gotham's sons and daughters but stirring awake the monsters that lurked below. It was the best time to commit crimes in this City.

  Two thugs were driving an old lady's car with said lady sitting on the back seat held as a hostage. Being as loud as they were they caught the unwanted attention of the mysterious Vigilante.  
  
  The first thug, a Caucasian with shaved head and almond brown eyes, was driving like crazy avoiding all incoming cars, adrenaline rushing through his veins, sweat pooling on the front of his white tank top, laughing like a maniac to blaring music, all pearly white teeth showing, not a sign of remorse on his face, black tattoos decorating his toned arms.

  While the second thug, a younger white blond boy, was on the passenger seat, upper body outside the window, his hood flailing everywhere caused by the wind rushing past him, short hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, trying to land shots on the slick black reinforced car pursuing them and failing miserably. The shots that landed didn't even make a scratch on the sturdy battle car. It's bright front lights making it impossible to take a clear shot.

  The gunning kid was growing impatient, getting irritated by his partner's carefree and selfish attitude, so he got back inside the car, stuffing the gun on the glove compartment he gave the driver a side glance glare.

'...Hey man.' He huffed, the other didn't seem to hear him over the loud metal music, so the blonde turned the radio off with a scowl on his tired face, that's when the other acknowledged him with a twisted smile.

'Waddup dawg?' Said the Caucasian man sparing a glance at the kid accompanying him, the smirk never leaving his rough face, then he quickly peeked the rear-view mirror to check on the lady behind them.  
  
  Surprisingly the lady was quiet, minding her own business humming to herself, almost detached, holding her purse with her tiny hands, her curly white hair and big glasses bouncing with every speed bumper they passed, the seat belt moving with her little and chubby body on every turn.

'You know, when you first talked me into stealing cars I never expected _that_ crazy guy to be involved...' The youngster said while checking the right side-view mirror, the vigilante hot on their heels.

'I know right?! This is so cool!' Said the now full grinning man while pressing his foot harder on the accelerator, 'Oh man my friends are gonna be so impressed if we get to lose this nutcase!'

'Are you crazy?!' The boy shrieked. 'You know what that psycho is gonna do to us when he catches up with us?! He will beat the crap out of us, and when he thinks we had enough he will beat us up some more!' The kid was growing anxious just thinking about it, 'Nobody ever _escapes_!'

  Then the granny said out of nowhere, 'Oh dear, I forgot to fed the cat...'

  The blond guy snapped his head in her direction, looking at her dumbfounded, eyes wide open, 'See!' The boy gestured frantically with his hand. 'Now if the cat starves _he_ will chop us to tiny pieces and feed our remains to the dumb animal!' The kid was practically crying.

'Hahaha!' Laughter booming from the older man's chest, 'Come on kid, chill out!' He was clearly cheerful and confident about their current situation, 'You didn't know? That guy never killed anybody, he is all talk no bite!' The driver finished while steering to the right, almost hitting a motorcycle.

  The other driver wasn't as lucky as he lost his balance, falling and rolling onto the side walk. Motorcycle crashing against a light pole, the sturdy metal not even bending but the bike wasn't as lucky as it lost a tire in the process.

  The thug didn't lose a beat and kept driving at full speed.

\--

  When the pursuer got near the young man that had just crashed he pulled over, then saw the man sitting up slowly, grunting while holding his head, the helmet most likely had saved his life.  
  The mysterious vigilante verified from his car that the boy was fine then he kept going after the delinquents, he pressed the button on the left side of his bat-like cowl starting a brief transmission with one of his most loyal friends.

'Alfred.' Said Batman, stoic face unwavering.

'Yes, sir.' His longtime friend and butler responded through the communicator.

'Call an ambulance, there has been an accident near the West Chelsea Park. The driver will survive.' Venom spitting from his voice at the chaos unfolded before him.

'Understood sir.' The British butler was quick to respond, 'Would you like some chamomile tea when you get back?' He asked nonchalantly.

'Now is not the time Alfred.' The gruff man huffed.

  Humming the older man replied, 'I'll take that as a yes.'

  Batman then ended the transmission shaking his head, focusing instead on the thugs that made a sharp left turn a few blocks ahead of him, leading to a dead end alley.

  Just his luck he thought, these guys don't even know where they're going.

  Filling his lungs with much needed air and breathing out through clenched teeth, he tried calming down his nerves. Stepping out of his high tech car and letting it drive automatically to a safe position hidden from prying eyes he approached the runaway car parked in a hurry at the end of the alleyway.

  The dull gray car had some bumps and scratches but the thief was a skilled driver so that means the owner of the car was probably the responsible. However the right side view mirror was missing, must likely have happened just now when they've turned too fast, scratching the alley's right wall.

  Checking the backseat he spotted an elderly woman, mumbling something to herself, not a scratch on her persona. The thugs were nowhere to be seen though. With nowhere else to go, they probably climbed up the short alley wall.  
He proceeded to grapple to the nearest roof to have a better view of his surroundings while telling Alfred about the current situation. Best get the Police involved to properly take care of the woman.

\--

  It was not too long until he found the men running through a dark narrow hallway between buildings.  
  He caught a glimpse of blonde hair, running frantically almost tripping over his own footing trying to follow the older man like a lost and desperate puppy.  
  Glaring at them he wasted no more time. Batman jumped down and glided towards the runaway men. Easily landing a kick on the smaller man's back and dropping him to the floor with a thud, blood dripping from the younger man's nose staining the floor with a velvet color.

  The older guy looked behind him once but never stopped running, his legs doing all the work carrying him at a fast pace, the man was clearly athletic and used to these kind of situations.  
  The kid beneath his heavy battle boot on the other hand was almost pleading for his friend to come back but it was too late, the other guy was already gone, disappearing into the shadows.

  Batman tied the kid's hands behind his back and sit him down near the dirty dumpster, the poor kid was crying his eyes out, snoot, tears and blood mixing together down his face.

  This must be his first time, the Vigilante thought, if he is smart enough he won't do it again.

  Then he took off to chase after the other man, clearly the "Mastermind" behind this little scheme.

\--

  The man jumped through a closed window to get inside an old abandoned building, cursing when he cut himself with the sharp shards. Batman didn't need to hear the thug to find him since he was using his Thermovision to track him down.

  Following the Caucasian man inside he ran after him avoiding the rubble and bricks that laid everywhere.  
  It was not a safe zone. The ceiling looked like it was coming down any second now, and the wooden stairs were crumbling apart, same with the floor and walls. Assessing your surroundings is one of the many basic rules for survival. Fighting in these unstable close quarters was out of the question.

  Most of the furnishing was old or broken, and mold was making this place its new habitat. The air felt oppressive inside his lungs and the smell was far away from pleasant. Like someone died there long ago and people deserted the place soon after.  
  The room he was in was divided into several hallways leading to multiple doors, some of them missing or broken, this apartment building has seen better days.

  Batman heard footsteps above him so looking up he saw the man's heat signature, he went after him climbing up the rickety stairs and followed the man until he thought he got him cornered inside a small room. Turning off his Thermovision he kicked the door open. He thought he heard a small cry of fear before the door hit the wall most likely leaving a hole at the height of the doorknob.

  He was surprised, to say the least, when he found no one there. The room had no furniture, the window was sealed shut with boards, there were no holes on the walls or the floor. Only a single light bulb illuminated the small room.  
  He turned his Thermovision back on to check a second time, looking at the walls and ceiling but found nothing.

Perplexed, he got inside the room, checking thoroughly, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

\--

  Now in the middle of the small room he saw small drops of blood so he crouched to see if there was a trap door hidden beneath the stained rug.

  He tried contacting his old friend, 'Alfred, we have a problem.'  
  
  That's when he felt wind rushing in and heard the door close behind him with a loud bang. Turning around he got up and made his way back to the door, finding it locked he tried kicking it but it wouldn't budge. And still no answer from Alfred.  
  Groaning he went for his belt looking for his exploding gel, when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him the Vigilante stopped dead in his tracks.

  Quickly turning around, his body tense and ready to fight, Batman truly thought he was going crazy now.

  In front of him was something lean and tall resembling a human with masculine features but with smooth vibrant yellow skin and no eye sockets, he looked more like a mannequin than a human to be honest, dressing nothing more than white boxers, no shoes, no shirt either, he didn't look like he was breathing at all, looking as rigid as a table, not moving an inch.

  Batman would have thought of how shameless this man was if his brain wasn't busy enough dealing with more important questions.

  The, "thing", was just standing there, with his hands clasped behind his back, expecting the Vigilante to move, to say something, but for once Batman was at a loss of words, the situation seeming far too strange for him.  
  First a guy disappears in thin air leaving no trace behind, then something else appears in his place and doesn't even look like it's alive. Just what is going on, why can't anything be normal in this City?

  The yellow mannequin coughed again with a hand on his mouth, chest moving with the action. At least it did have a mouth. Waiting a few more seconds, the strange being spoke.

'Good evening Mister Bruce.' The otherworldly being said with a flat expression and a monotonous voice coming out of it's lips. Sending shivers down Bruce's spine.

'How do you know my name?' Batman grunted, not wasting time in pretending, and not expecting a truthful and straight answer either, 'Who are you?!' He demanded with a scowl, tensing even more, feeling like a cornered animal.

  Not moving from his place, the strange man spoke again, 'I mean no harm to you, please relax.' He sighed as if he was stating the obvious, 'I came to your reality to speak to you. No need for hostilities.' The man went quiet and Batman started getting irritated.

  What does this man mean by his reality?, he thought.

'You see, we are not alone Batman.' The man spoke with all the patience in the world as if sensing his question, 'There are multiple worlds with multiple timelines out there, and sometimes errors occur that need fixing. I think you are smart enough to deduce my part on this matter, yes?' He finished quizzically, waiting for an answer.

  The Vigilante was growing impatient now, 'What do you exactly mean by that? Just say what you want to say and be done with it, I don't have time for this.' Batman huffed, dropping his fists down just a bit.

'Such temper, oh my...' The stranger sighed with disappointment, 'Sometimes, don't you feel like you're missing something? Or rather...someone?' The dimension traveler asked.

  Batman just stared at him, thoughts of his family rushing by on his mind. Were they supposed to be alive? Was it because of an error that they'd died? Just thinking about it made his blood boil to dangerous levels.

'No, not your parents precisely.' The stranger interrupted his thoughts, 'But they're alive out there, that much is possible.' Said the all-knowing being, 'But those are _not_ your parents.'

'So now you read minds.' Batman deadpanned preferring not to believe anything that was happening. Maybe this guy just happened to be a crazy stalker knowing what to say at the right time.

'How is your idea less far-fetched than the existence of multiple universes?' The stranger huffed annoyed, 'You can tell that I'm not human, yes? And yet I'm here speaking to you. Knowing everything that was and what is yet to come are just some of my traits. I wouldn't be suited for this job otherwise.'

  Batman relaxed his stance, but still glaring at the, alien?, in front of him, 'Let's say I believe you, just to speed things up. What do you want with me?' He said in a raspy voice, it was getting late and he hadn't had anything to drink for a while. His throat was starting to burn, 'What do you know that I don't?'

'Now I can't go around sharing my knowledge with every human. That would be against the rules.' The stranger avoided the question, 'Have this if you will.'

  When Batman looked at the other's extended arm he saw he was holding a bottle of water. Where the Hell did that come from?, he thought, It looks normal enough.

'Well isn't that just convenient.' Batman gestured at the bottle but also hinting at what the other said before.

  Tired, the Vigilante didn't even question the plastic bottle and took it from the other's hand, thanking the man. He went ahead and drank from it, testing if it was true that he meant no harm. It didn't taste like poison so he swallowed it.

'As for your other question...' The man clapped his hands in front of him. 'I must say that even I have limitations. And so I need your help.' He said flashing a smile that Batman thought not possible.

  Not daring to interrupt the monologue that he knew was coming, the Vigilante screw shut the lid of the bottle making a mental note to analyze later.

'You need to meet with a man.' The stranger continued, 'The most wretched and most dangerous of them all. Your mission is to either help him or stop him...Just a friendly warning, don't fall for his tricks and lies.' The talking man's features grew darker, 'The Joker already caused enough chaos as it is.'

'The Joker?' That name piqued Bruce's interest for some reason. What evil villain would expect to be respected with a nickname like that? But then again he had met other villains with poor naming skills before. He tried not to think of the Penguin...or his own alias.

  The alien crossed his arms, 'That other dimension is a scary place I must warn you, since the Joker wasn't supposed to exist there he has free reign of the City he calls home, and no one dares to stop him.'

'Since he is _that_ evil and dangerous shouldn't I just stop him?' Batman murmured not making head or tails of what this guy was saying.

'I'll let you be the judge of that...' The yellow man sighed, 'Whatever you do it's what it was meant to happen.'

  The Vigilante groaned like a child, 'Wouldn't it be easier if you just stop running around in circles and told me what to do exactly? Or just do it yourself.'

'I already interfered way more than I should sadly. But you will need this ring if you want to find and put a stop to his madness...If you can that is.' The stranger made a dark green ring appear out of nowhere in front of Bruce, 'This will open a portal to a new place, try not to let your mind wander too much or you will be lost forever before even getting there.'

'Lost forever? Where exactly?' Bruce asked ignoring the previous challenge the other mentioned.

'I'm sorry, I don't have any more time. They're expecting me.' The stranger moved the ring closer to Bruce with his mind, 'I'll come and find you if you need assistance. But don't expect much else from me.'

  Batman took the offered item with a huff and examined it like this was a joke, when he looked up again however, the man was already gone.

  Having enough shenanigans for the night, the Vigilante put away the ring with weird markings on his belt case and made his retreat backtracking to the crime scene.

  Watching from the roof, hidden in the shadows, Batman saw how the Police dealt with...both thugs? The two of them were there, that was strange.  
  That must have been the Mysterious man's handiwork. The bigger thug looking as lost as a sheep going to the slaughter house. He should thank the man later, if he ever shows up again.

  Not asking any more questions Batman waited for the ambulance to take in the lady and then he left.

\--

  Back at the Batcave, the water splashing at the depths of the cave echoing through his being calmed his nerves. He parked the Batmobile and got out, approaching Alfred that was already waiting for him, the chamomile tea long forgotten on the tray.

'Are you alright sir? You were gone off the radar for a while.' The butler said preoccupied, holding a change of clean clothes for his young Master, 'Was your signal jammed?'

'Don't worry Alfred, I'm fine.' Batman conversed with his friend while changing of his suit, 'I just had a close encounter of the third kind.'

'Well I hope you had your fun sir.' Alfred said unfazed, 'Will you be having dinner now?' He said handing the clothes for the young man to change into.

'Yes Alfred. Also, I need you to analyze this thing.' Batman said while holding the gift from the yellow man.

'As you wish sir.' Alfred took the small object in his hands.

  Batman was removing his combat suit piece by piece, telling Alfred of his encounter with the strange being in the meanwhile, how he appeared out of nowhere, like a well executed magic trick, and how it could read minds. Alfred rolled his eyes without being noticed.

  After looking at it for a minute or so Alfred said, 'I may not be an expert but this looks like a normal metal ring to me. A poor choice in design if I may add.'

'Check it again, the individual that gave it to me was not from this world.' Said Bruce, now all changed to normal clothing, his protective suit on its place behind the bulletproof glass cylinder case, its doors closing with a soft sound, 'It's supposed to open a gate of some sort.'

'Very well sir, after serving you dinner I'll closely examine this.' Alfred said while putting away the green ring in his breast pocket.

'And this.' Said Bruce while holding the water bottle.

'Another alien device I presume?' Alfred took the item judging his Master with a silent stare.

'...Yes.' Almost ashamed at the silly situation, Bruce turned around and walked towards the stairs leading to his Mansion, Alfred trailing behind him while shaking his head.

\--

  Sitting at the large table by himself Bruce finished his dinner, a juicy roast beef with mashed potatoes seasoned just right. Needing all the protein he can get after running around all night on a heavy suit one would think his body and stomach would start protesting at some point. Satisfying his stomach in time would be hard if not by the exquisite food made by Alfred. His stomach appreciates the food too because sometimes he is so busy he doesn't have time to eat properly or simply forgets.

  Cleaning his mouth with a napkin he was half excusing himself as Alfred approached him with silent steps, serious and professional as ever. Sitting back he let the man said what he came to say.

'Sir, you may be surprised to know that the bottle was a normal bottle after all with no fingerprints on it beside ours. And the water didn't contain anything out of the ordinary either.' Alfred said while picking up the dishes and cleaning up the table. 'But still it was rather foolish to trust this man, sir.' A tone of preoccupation could be heard.

  Bruce let out a sigh, '...I know Alfred, but he didn't give me any reason to doubt him.'

'And that sir, is what is going to get you killed someday.' The butler said worriedly, holding the empty plates and the silverware in his hands.

'I'm not dying any time soon Alfred.' Bruce said understanding his friend's concern.

'I'll take your word for it, sir.' A small smile made way up his lips, 'As for the other, instrument...' Bruce was all ears now, slightly leaning forward, waiting for an answer, 'It is not made of metal as I previously said. But it isn't made of any material I've seen before either.'

'So we got in our hands a real alien device then.' Bruce brought his left hand up to his temple and started massaging there, getting stressed, wishing that this was all a bad dream.  
  
  What is he supposed to do if they figure out how to make this thing work? Just jump to another world like that? What if he can't stop this madman? He is just one person after all and Bruce doesn't dare to bring backup with him to uncharted territory.

'I'm afraid so sir, but so far I had no more luck. I don't have the right tools to dissect this. The material is stronger than graphene meaning that it's impossible to cut or break and the scanners read an immeasurable amount of energy coming from within.' Bruce could see the sadness on his face, 'I'm sorry to say that I can't help you further with this, sir.' Alfred offered the powerful device back to Bruce with an apologetic look.

  He took it from his friend's hands, 'Don't say that. I'm sure we will figure something out eventually Alfred.' Bruce said while watching his friend smile and turn around, taking the dishes back to the kitchen.

  Bruce had said that but he didn't believe it himself. This was out of his comfort zone. Normal criminals, he could deal with. But aliens and alternate universes? No, thanks.

  Turning the device this way and that in his hands, he admired it for just a moment, then decided to call it a day. Tomorrow he would keep investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Car chase, Mysterious alien, Alien device.  
> Characters: Batman, Thugs, Old lady, Yellow man, Alfred.  
> Quick summary: Batman saves old lady from two guys robbing her car then meets a man that gives him strange ring to travel between dimensions. Gets back to the Batcave to analyze the alien device.


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 29 August 2017

April, 15th.

  It is not necessary to say that the young adult wasn't having a good night's rest.  
  Turning around on his white bed sheets every few minutes or so, not finding any position comfortable enough, he was starting to sweat.  
  The dark room, the only relief for his tired eyes, made nothing to lull him into sleep.

  The set of long red velvet curtains, hanging above the tall windows to the left side of his giant bed, the frames big enough to cover most of the wall from top to bottom, still left open spaces were the moon was peeking inside stubbornly, watching him writhe.  
  The creaking of the old wood of the Mansion's walls the only sound barely audible was not loud enough to drown the continuous ringing in his ears.

  Not even bothering to close his eyes anymore he just stared blankly at the ceiling, watching the fan spin slowly.  
  It was a hot night as every other night in Gotham. But turning on the AC wasn't necessary either. Being a big room it could keep the cold inside for much longer, the bed was the only thing that felt like it was burning his body.

  His thoughts drifting back to the previous night without his permission. The ring sitting ominously on his nightstand, taunting him with silence and indifference, preparing him for the storm that was sure to come.

  Sighing he sat up with a grunt planting his feet on the luxury carpet and rubbed his red eyes with his palms, his white undershirt soggy with sweat and sticking uncomfortably at his back. His skin with a layer of moisture made him shine under the moonlight.

  Looking at the digital clock standing on his bedside table, big red numbers reading 3:10 AM, the artifact sitting inches away, he chose to ignore it.

  He groggily got up from bed, might as well start the day earlier. Going around his bed, walking by his walk in closet near the windows, he made it to the door to the right of his bed, opposite to the door that lead to the hallway.

  Opening his room's bathroom door he turned on the lights blinding him for a second then he stepped inside dragging his feet.

  Stainless as ever, he admired Alfred's work, being the only one to take care of their home he did a pretty good job at it.  
  Bruce had a tiny smile on his face while he made his way to the big mirror in the middle of the left wall of the sterilized room. Leaning on the marble counter-top sink he opened the cold water faucet and splashed his face feeling goosebumps forming on his arms and neck then he looked himself in the mirror gazing at the small scars that decorated his face, only visible if people got close enough to him, which he avoided, even when dating famous models and actresses he kept his distance as to avoid awkward questionings.

  No one should be asking about his battle scars, those are for his eyes only, and for the criminals that inflicted them.  
  Bruce shows respect to anyone that manages to catch him off guard, even through dirty means. He considers these markings as war trophies. They mean he made it out alive from so many hardships and they remind him to never let his guard down.

  His chiseled face just has a few marks, mostly on his chin and invisible if he had stubble growing, his cowl protecting the rest. However his arms and legs are not as lucky as sometimes the thick material of his suit gives out when fighting inhumanly powerful foes, such as genetic mutants like Killer Croc.

  Stopping with the reminiscence Bruce undressed, putting his sweat drenched shirt and boxers in the laundry bin then stepping inside the shower, he closed the glass stall door behind him. Easily fogging up by the water's steam.

  He got ready for his daily routine.

\--

  The meetings are usually never important, but still Bruce likes to be present to remind the personnel that he still cares about the Wayne Corporation.  
  Making it to his office early, barely 5:30 AM, he had a few hours to spare before the business conference started. Sighing he opened the big polished wooden double doors that lead to his minimalist office. Nothing fancy worthy of attention, holding just enough plain furniture to call it an office.

  A small palm tree to his left, sitting comfortably on the wall's corner closer to the door to make the place look more alive, watered every day by Lucius, his parents' best friend and second in command.

  The black leather three-seat sofa was close enough to the right wall, a wide painting of deep blue waters, like his eyes, with a small boat sailing under pink skies, hanging behind it on a black frame, was all the decoration the big office had to offer.  
  In front of it the glass coffee table was sitting with some weekly magazines on top to entertain guests if they had to wait for him. On the other side was a smaller black leather couch for him to sit making the picture perfect of professionalism.

  His large desk, holding just a desk lamp and a closed laptop, was the furthest from the door.  
The chair behind it was made of black leather to match the rest of the furniture. It had small wheels and was exaggeratedly cushioned but really comfortable.

  When he was a child and had to wait for his father in his office he would often sit on that same chair and play pretend he was the Boss. And other times he would ask Alfred to spin or wheel him around the office.  
  The chair looks barely used since the last time his father was in this office. Carefully taken care off.  
  As the years passed the building grew in size, having a bigger office at the top floor Bruce still prefers his father's old office, hiring the best professionals to take care of the furniture.

  Behind his desk were big sets of windows, almost framing the whole far side wall. The view was breathtaking. Framing all of Gotham, like it was a perfect and peaceful world below. This is the only way to appreciate the City however, since it's plagued with lowlife criminals, mafia gangs and corruption that threatens with anybody's safety on the streets.

  He slowly walked inside, the soft sound of his heels against the white ceramic echoing all around the room, muffling only when he stepped on the dark blue carpet in the middle of the room.

  Sitting on his chair he debated what to do next. It was too early to make business phone calls and he had more than enough coffee in his system to make it to the end of the day.  
  So he just opened his laptop, let it boot and went through his files checking the charity works of the year and how they were coming along.  
It made him more than happy to fund charity establishments knowing that other people were trying to make this City a better place just as he tries during the night.

\--

  Before he realized it, Lucius was already knocking on his door. Looking at the time on his laptop's clock he was surprised that it read 6:45 AM, so he got up and made it to the door where he greeted the man that made the important calls around Wayne Enterprises, he trusted Lucius as much as he trusted Alfred.

  The old man flashed a bright smile as soon as Bruce opened the door, 'Morning Bruce! I heard from the security guard that you were the first one to arrive today. Everything ok in the streets?' The man was as sharp as ever, no tiny details ever escaping him.

'Hi Lucius. No problems at all.' Bruce said while stepping outside and closing the door, holding his breath for a moment, 'Well, actually...'

  As they both were heading to the elevator through the empty halls, Bruce explained to the older man everything that had occurred last night. Showing him the small device that was hiding on his pant's back pockets.  
  Lucius just laughed and Bruce looked confused.

'Hah! Well I'll be damned. This is the first time I've seen you out of your comfort zone kid.' The old man said with a soft laugh, 'This is not how Batman usually acts.' He whispered as the elevator's doors closed and pushed the button to the 25th floor, where the small meeting was going to be held, 'Just take your time. Don't rush it boy. The last thing this City needs is a paranoid and sleepy Vigilante.' The man half joked.

  Bruce just hummed a response. On the inside he regretted his lack of sleep because Lucius was right and it was starting to affect him now.

\--

  Before the meeting started, Bruce and Lucius greeted all the staff and then made their way to their respective seats. Bruce sitting at the end of the wide rectangle table, his back facing the windows, while Lucius was sitting right next to him.  
  They didn't have to wait long until the presentation started. The man giving the informative speech kept going on about the financial expenses of some projects and how they could minimize the money spent while maximizing the results.

  Bruce was paying attention at the best of his capabilities, until the staff member displayed a chart with numbers and suddenly the chair was really comfortable and he was sinking deeper in it, the lights were dim while they used the projector making it the best place to take a quick nap, and the voices were starting to sound muffled. Without realizing it Bruce closed his eyes.

  _Flashes of yellow were running wild in his dream, random words being whispered in his left ear,_ 'Will you help him?' _Then moving to his right ear,_ 'Or will you punish him?'  
  _Who is_ him, _Bruce thought._  
_A card quickly flashed in front of him. As quick as it appeared it disappeared. But it lasted long enough to realize which card that was._  
_The Joker._

  He was softly shaken awake by a snickering Lucius. The meeting was over and they were the last to leave. Bruce felt his cheek and chin damp and his shoulder soaked.  
  He inwardly facepalmed while rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand then moving his neck slowly left and right feeling it rigid for sleeping in such a position. His Armani suit surely ruined.  
  He grunted and got up from his seat, eyeing Lucius, wondering why the man hadn't woken him up earlier.  
  The old man was still snickering while folding some papers ignoring Bruce's eyes.

'...At least tell me I didn't snore.' Bruce sighed.

  Lucius snorted, 'Oh, that would've been something.'

  Bruce turned around and left.

\--

  It was night now, Bruce already changed into his battle suit and patrolling the streets as Batman.  
  He was running from roof to roof until he heard a woman scream down an alley. The sound muffled by the cars in the streets and the people's lively chatter after a day of work.

  Batman made his way to the woman who screamed a last strangled cry then went eerily silent.  
  When he approached the scene rage instantly boiled in his veins.

  The young brunette was face down on the dirty asphalt gurgling blood out of her mouth while more red substance was pooling below her abdomen.  
  A small child, the age he was when he lost his parents, was silently sobbing trying to make himself seem smaller against a wall, holding his little legs against his chest while looking at what Batman presumed was his mother.

  A tall man was in front of the injured woman, screaming down at her, 'He is not my child you dumb bitch! How many times do I need to fucking tell you, goddammit! Look at what you've made me do!'  
  
  The guy was clearly out of it. Holding the knife in the air again he was ready to keep stabbing the defenseless woman who was crying and choking on her own blood.

  Flashbacks of that dreadful night made way to his unguarded mind, pain consuming Batman, gritting his teeth until his jaw ached, folding his fists ready to punch flesh, he jumped down behind the man.

  The armed man gasped as he felt a dark presence at his back sending chills down his spine, then he chocked when said presence grabbed his neck with thick arms and a death grip.  
  The man lost hold of his knife as he started panicking when he couldn't get air in his lungs, his eyes losing focus at the lack of oxygen, clawing and groping at Batman's arms which wouldn't let go of him.

  Batman was so consumed by rage, drifting away from reality the more the killer squirmed, he dropped the guy to the floor with a loud thud and got on top of him.  
  He grabbed his shirt with a fist and punched him hard with the other, then punched him some more, and again, he couldn't stop. He didn't _want_ to stop, he didn't care anymore, all he wanted to do was punch this pathetic excuse of a human being and keep punching him like this was the same scumbag that killed his parents.

  His gauntlet was getting bloodier and bloodier by this man's blood. The man was gasping between hits, not even having strength left in him to defend himself, asking for forgiveness, only making Batman angrier.

'YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO HER AND THE KID!' Batman shouted, painting the man's face with dark bruises and red cuts, never stopping his assault, the man lost consciousness a few seconds later, blood splashing all over the floor.

  Batman stopped suddenly when his own words reached his ears, his shoulders tensing, still panting from the sudden burst of violence. He had forgotten about the kid. Slowly looking at where the creature was the last time he checked.

  The poor thing was still there, now covering his eyes with trembling hands.  
  He almost chocked, throat suddenly thinner. He wanted to hit himself for being so irresponsible. Instead of just knocking this guy out and assisting the woman he just let his rage take control over him and almost killed a criminal.

  He made a mistake. He made a mistake because he is still broken beyond repair. All because of one man. All because of one night.  
  Getting up with trembling legs he got closer to the woman. Crouching he checked her neck for vital signs. No pulse. It was too late. The woman lost too much blood. He swallowed feeling a knot in his throat. Ears ringing from the shooting. No, that's not right, there wasn't a gun this time.

  He made a big mistake. A big mistake that took this woman's life. An innocent mother. His mother. He could have saved her, he had the knowledge and resources to keep her alive until the ambulance arrived. But no, he went for violence as the answer, he was volatile. Ever since the massacre in that alleyway. It was his fault his mother died.  
  The beating didn't put his mind at ease either, it just made him tired and angrier.

  He tried composing himself counting to 10, trying to get rid of the ghosts haunting him in living nightmares.  
  ...1...He inhaled...2...He hold...3...He exhaled...

  He looked back at the unconscious man, he was still breathing, lucky bastard.  
  ...4...In...5...Hold...6...Out...

  He looked at the child, who was now sprawled on the floor weeping and grieving his mother's death.  
  ...7...Inside...8...Hold it...9...Outside...

  Batman made his way to the kid.  
  Breath in...hold...'I'm sorry'...

'I'm sorry.' He repeated, caressing the children's head.

  The kid looked up, tears falling down his face, he shyly reached up to Batman and put his little arms around the Vigilante's neck.  
  Batman lift him up and made his way near to the street and away from the mess. He called Alfred, while the kid was still crying in his arms.

'Alfred...' He chocked.

'Sir?' No doubt Alfred caught up with Batman's emotional state.

'There's been a murder. Call Gordon, I need someone I trust to take care of this kid.' Batman breathed on the comm.

'A kid, sir?' Alfred heard the small child's soft crying and the sudden realization hit him, 'Oh... Right away sir.'

  Batman wouldn't know what to do with his life if it wasn't for Alfred, his only anchor back to reality.

  He stayed with the kid until Gordon arrived a few minutes later. The scene should have been cute on any other circumstances, the Big Bad Bat holding a small child on his arms, if only the mother wasn't lying dead just a few feet behind them.

  Gordon didn't ask any questions, it was clear what happened. It would be hard to explain why the murdered looked half dead though.  
  Sighing he just took the kid from Batman's arms, neither one of them complaining, then he told the Vigilante to leave before more policemen arrived at the crime scene.  
  Batman thanked him silently with a nod and grappled back up to the roof.

  It was getting rather difficult to breathe correctly and his head was spinning. All he could think about was his own mother crying on a dirty alleyway near a fancy theater. His father standing in front of her, protecting both of them even in his last breath.  
  Batman blamed himself, and thought over and over again what he could have done to save them. What kid Bruce could have done to avoid that outcome.

  One and a thousand possibilities flashing rapidly behind his eyelids of different paths and results.  
  Take another turn. Stay at the theater. Call Alfred. Anything but that street. That alleyway. Calling for him.

  He was getting dizzier and nauseous, suffocating, legs almost giving in. So, he took a moment to compose himself, doubling over on himself, hands supporting his weight on his knees, chest burning. He tried normalizing his breathing again. That's when he realized his belt was shining.

  As in some kind of trance, he opened the case. The ring that he forgot he was carrying around all the time was shining with a blinding green light, crystals starting to grow around it.  
  He would have admired the beauty of it if he didn't feel knives stabbing at his brain and heart.  
  The thing was almost begging for his attention. So he complied. Taking it out in his palm.

  He didn't hear Alfred. Pleading for him to answer. Every sound was muffled now. All his attention fixated on the big oval gate-like warp that opened in front of him. Flashing lights in rows of two colors, white and purple, that merged together at the end, like it was a really long tunnel from a fun house, leading to nowhere. It was calling for him, as that damn alley.

  Hypnotized he stepped inside and soon regretted it since there was no floor to keep him from falling. So he was swallowed by the blinding colors. Grinding his teeth he awaited for the worst.  
  Looking back he saw the gate getting smaller as he kept falling down. Or was it up? He trained himself to avoid any kind of motion sickness but this was ridiculous.

  Batman kept drifting forward, not like he could control where he was going anyways. Kicking at the air and moving his arms he tried to stabilize himself only to feel like a fool when he didn't get anywhere that way.

  He sighed and let himself drift into oblivion. A chamomile tea would be great now.

\--

  Minutes passed or so he thought. Not a single one of his gadgets worked here. He couldn't get back in touch with Alfred since all the answers he got back were just static. Giving up he sighed. At least he calmed down enough to breath properly again.  
  There's so much one person can do in a void space before getting bored to the core.

  When he finally had accepted this place as his personal purgatory he spotted ahead a small shape morphing into a scene he knows all too well. His blood freezing. The image was getting closer, swimming around him.

  Watching incredulously, he saw his parents dying all over again. The memory still raw and fresh hurting him just like that same night. The image kept on swimming leaving him behind. Then more scenes approached him. All images depicting the same night like some kind of horror movie he tried many times to forget. But something was odd.

  This time the small child did something different in one of them. And on another. The same things he was just thinking about earlier. But they all ended the same. His parents getting shot at, sometimes only Bruce dying and his parents mourning his death. This didn't make him feel any better, knowing that one way or another somebody had to die.

  Anxiety was bubbling up again in his chest, he just wanted this nightmare to end and go back to Alfred. Forget everything.

  This couldn't be true, his parents deserved better, they were good people. Why, why everything bad always happen to the innocent?!

  Batman was growling at this point, snarling, trashing his body, writhing, punching and kicking, trying to break the pictures, make them disappear, make them go away, this can't be true.  
  This can't be happening. He was heaving heavily now, almost chocking with his own breath, then trying to calm himself down before it could get any worse, he focused on making his thoughts clearer, thinking why he was here, in this Hell, in the first place.

  He remembers now, he remembers the ring, he remembers the insistent alien, and he remembers The Joker, this was all his fault. He was driving him mad and they haven't even met yet.

  He was all set now, all he wanted to do was punish this guy for his actions. And if punching him on the way makes him feel a little bit better then it'll be his problem.

  Just as he made up his mind a last scene appeared in front of him.

  A laughing maniac was standing in the middle of a dark room, dressed in a fancy purple suit accentuating his tall and lean figure. His skin tone was one of a sick person, only even paler. A green he never thought would expect anybody to dye their hair with was shining bright under the only light bulb inside the small room. Yellow teeth clashing with the white of his face were showing between plump lips stretched from ear to ear, almost literally. His short hair was sticking in all directions by the dance like movements he was doing to the beat of a muffled song. If he listened closely he could hear trumpets and a man singing the words _"Is not unusual to be loved by anyone"_.

  There was another man with him. But this one had his hands tied to a meat hook and a cloth bag over his head with the words pig painted in green.  
The psycho was just stabbing the hanging man to death, if he wasn't dead already, splashing the room they were at in all dark red. The sickening man was just squealing with joy when the other would muffle a scream of pain. His laugh echoing all around the empty space surrounding Batman. Doing wide motions with his arm the psycho kept on slashing and slashing until the dead man had no more blood to shed and the record player went silent.

  Batman was distracted by this man's both violent and childish behaviors almost missing when he started painting smiley faces on the walls with the fresh blood of the dead man hanging. All the symptoms of a psychopath but something else as well that he couldn't pinpoint. Was the clown sad? If the frown in his face was anything to go by.

 _'You had this coming a loooong time ago.'_ He heard the murdered say with disappointment in his voice, still painting the room. But now with sad faces.

  This man was borderland insane and he would fix him. Batman just snarled at the scene and tried to reach for the man. His fingers brushed the other's face until the image got distorted like he was touching the surface of a pool of water, then his fingers made it through the image followed by his hand. Batman took a deep breath and pushed forward, getting his full arm inside, then his head and finally the rest of his body until he was fully engulfed.

\--

  When Batman woke up he found himself sprawled on the same roof he passed out. Was that all just a bad dream?

  Grunting he got up thinking it was already morning since the orange light was almost blinding on the surface of the roof and felt warm against his skin. But when he looked up he was frozen in place, gritting his teeth was only a reflex.  
  Gotham was on fire. The fire on some buildings was more advanced than others. People were running like crazy, others were dancing while on fire.  
  This is what Christmas would look like in Hell, dancing demons included. Ashes were trailing down the sky like snowflakes, painting the streets a darker color. The smell of rotten flesh hitting his nostrils making him gag.

  He tried calling Alfred but he was still receiving static. He would fix it later at the Batcave but for now he had to find the responsible behind this pandemonium.  
  He was only unconscious for a few hours goddammit and the whole City went to Hell during his absence.

  Getting closer to the edge of the roof he dared to peek down. Green smoke lurking on the streets between buildings, getting on every nook and cranny it could find. He dared not to get on the streets then, if that was the cause that men and women were beating each other up. Everybody had a smile stuck on their faces and they were all laughing and playing like violent children.

  Looking around it seemed that the chaos was unfolding just on a few blocks. The rest of the island looked peaceful enough. He wanted to scout the place to look for answers. But where to begin?

  He saw something strange ahead of him. The City Hall was sitting solemnly in the middle of the chaos, almost being ignored by the fire and the people running around. It looked suspicious enough to investigate first.

  Using his grappling hook he jumped to the next building. Landing on the unstable ceiling it gave out under his weight. Grunting he extended his arm trying to grab the edge of the roof before falling and then got up in a swift motion. He sprinted before the whole place collapsed, fire dancing below him.

  As he was approaching his target he could make out the details of the City Hall. There was a big purple flag flailing on the roof. "Happy Birthday to me!" poorly written in green letters. What caught his attention however was the smiling face at the end. It was painted in red, just like in his nightmare. Was it really a nightmare? There are no differences between the Gotham he is from and this place. But he is sure he never heard of The Joker before back home. So either this is a new foe or he really is in another reality.

  He stopped at the last building in front of the City Hall. The streets near the majestic building were empty and the destruction was less noticeable around these parts. So probably the psychopath he was looking for was in there. Time to say happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Bruce daily routine, Night patrol, Murder, Panick attacks, First time traveling, Torture scene, Burning city.  
> Characters: Bruce, Lucius, Gordon, Alfred, Murderer, Dead woman, Child, Intoxicated citizens.  
> Quick summary: Batman apprehends murderer. Has a panick attack and travels by accident to a new burning Gotham.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 29 August 2017

April, 15th.

  Jumping down to the streets below with his long cape flowing behind, Batman made his way through the empty street, full of burning cars and metal scraps lying all over the place, until he got in front of the imposing building.

  He looked up past the stairs, assessing the City Hall. There were no guards around on the outside and there were no lights coming from the inside.  
  The nearby blazing buildings that illuminated the sky made it appear like it was early in the morning, the lights framing the gigantic building in red and orange hues, casting dancing shadows everywhere.  
  The pillars supporting the arched roof had been painted with strips of vivid lemon green and purple swirling around them.

  Finally walking up the long set of stairs the Vigilante positioned himself in front of the entryway.  
  The golden plate to the side that had carved important information of the building had been painted over as well, reading "Joker's Funhouse" on big green letters.  
  Beneath that on red smaller letters read "Step inside for a big surprise!".

  Ignoring the warning with both hands he grabbed the thick bars of the first gate, pulling outwards gently, old hinges creaking with the movement.  
  Surprised that they weren't even locked he made his way into the lobby. Stepping inside, sets of pillars surrounded him. He dashed by the empty secretary's desk and arrived at the big set of double doors that lead deeper into the building. He made space enough for him to squeeze inside. Finding the lights turned off here as well it made it almost impossible to see.  
  Only the shapes of the furniture were evident, the area contrasting the burning chaos that were the streets outside.  
  There were no sounds or movement, the place had an eerie feeling about it.

  Making his way further inside the enormous hall he was caught off guard in the middle of activating his night vision when he tripped. He ungracefully fell to the floor with a thud and grunted. Looking back he saw an invisible tripwire at his feet.

  He cursed under his breath when he heard a timer close by. Like a mechanism was triggered by the wire. The ticking didn't stop and now it was moving gradually behind some big boxes that were scattered around.  
  Batman followed the sound tracking it with his eyes. Until the sound stopped just in front of him, were another immense box was sitting.

  Said box had a big red metal handle on the right side and it started spinning slowly, music was now coming from within the box.  
  A very familiar tune to any kid that had been traumatized by this infernal toy, "Pop, goes the weasel".   
  Staring at it with curiosity, watching how it spun a few times at the rhythm of the song, the music was getting unbearably louder and a bright light could be seen flashing from the inside.

  The handle started spinning faster and the music that was in sync got distorted, making the box shake with force.  
  Batman braced himself for what was to come next and got up from the cold floor, then backed away from the enormous box that was sitting just some feet away from him. Suddenly the handle stopped, the music dying with it. Nothing happened. The handle was swinging back and forth slightly with its last momentum.

  Batman almost left a sigh of relief after some moments of nothing happening when suddenly the lid flew open and from the inside popped up the giant face of a clown illuminated by the lights of the box from below making it look like it came from Hell itself.  
  The shadows making it look distorted and creepier than it already was, casting a giant shadow on the roof. A twisted smile and big angry red eyes flashing lights were looking at him, a red round nose squeaking and the recorded laughing resounding all around the hall.  
  The face bouncing back and forth, getting closer and further away from Batman with each movement. Until it finally stopped inches away from his face. The laughing never stopping, pointed teeth dangerously close.  
  He just stared at it in the eyes, until he heard a click.

  His eyes snapped wide open and he quickly ducked for cover behind some of the other boxes that he presumed were more of the same trap.

  He barely made it when the big head exploded with a loud bang sending metal bits flying in all directions. The explosion powerful enough to make some bits get stuck in the hard marble walls.  
  The blast made the room tremble slightly and it got some boxes caught on fire as well.  
  He shouldn't have let his guard down.

  Gritting his teeth he got up from his cover. Assessing the place and the destruction.  
  The Jack in the Box was still standing in place. Or what was left of it.  
  The metal skeleton covered by some leftovers of melting rubber turning it into a face of horrors. And the laughing was dying down like a broken record until it finally stopped.

  The place just looked like the streets on the outside now and it was his fault, again. He shouldn't have taken the situation so lightly. He made two mistakes on the same night. His Vigilante career was surely going down the drain at this rate.

  Now that the hall was illuminated he could see that there were bodies hanging from the roof with colorful laces and ribbons attached to their feet.  
  They were grouped in pairs of threes and fours scattered around, placed like they were part of the decoration. They almost looked like balloons adorning a party, faces stuck on a painfully looking smile and lips painted red, eyes dead staring at nothing.  
  Not being able to do anything for them, Batman silently swore that he would stop The Joker. This brutal scene was making him sick so he just stopped looking.  
  The boxes were still on fire, brightening the room revealing posters with clowns and toys lying around. Having no time to mourn the dead or question this man's sanity he made his way up the stairs.

  If this man considered himself important enough then he would be sitting in the Mayor's office full of body guards. So he headed for the first floor and was surprised to find that the place was empty. No more dead bodies but no henchmen either, so at least navigating would be easy unless there were more hidden traps lying around.

  Turning on his infrared vision he walked through the hallways carefully. First he went up the left hallway then making a right turn he ignored all the other doors and aimed for the furthest room at the end. There was no one nearby. It was strange.

  Behind the doors he could see a man sitting alone in a big chair behind a desk looking outside the windows, facing away from the entrance.  
  Batman turned off his infrared vision and opened one door slowly. Making no sounds he got inside and closed the door with a soft click. The man didn't seem to notice his presence yet.  
  The Vigilante took a few steps closer to the giant desk and heard the man eating. Moving to the right to have a better view but still out of sights, sticking to the shadows, he could see the other's profile now.

  The man had a bucket of popcorn in his lap and was eating from it, rather loudly, looking at the chaos unfolding outside with a bored expression. Green eyes dull and devoid of emotion, he looked almost peaceful. Wearing the same purple suit Batman saw in what he thought was a nightmare.  
  Sitting and staring at the man would get him nowhere so he got closer.

'You must be Joker.' Batman growled darkly.

  That seemed to get the Joker's attention since he squealed and jumped in his seat dropping some popcorn in his lap and floor.  
  The man quickly turned around in his chair with a surprised expression on his face and his mouth full of popcorn.  
  Joker just stared at Batman. Face hidden under the cowl. And Batman stared back into those intoxicating green pools.  
  No one dare to move. The moment stretching between them.  
  Suddenly the maniac started chocking and he hit his chest with a fist then painfully swallowed.

'Well! You could've warned a man couldn't you?' The Joker giggled, 'I wasn't expecting any visitors tonight. I would have made myself look more presentable!' He said getting up, bucket still in his hands, 'You see, everybody else is outside having fun!' He gestured with his arm in a wide motion to the windows behind, 'So I thought it was gonna be only little old me in here, partying away.' Joker trailed off.

'You don't look like you're having too much fun Joker.' Batman said but soon regretted it when that made Joker's eyes spark dangerously, his face painfully contorting into a wider smile.

  The Joker put his hand in the middle of the desk and jumped to the other side in a graceful motion, not even dropping one popcorn and he sat down on the edge of the desk facing the Vigilante, putting one leg over the other dramatically.

'Sweetheart, you clearly know who I am.' He chuckled darkly, 'But still you're not scared of me? Is this a Christmas miracle?!' He said with joy, 'Wait, is it Christmas already?' Joker pouted, eyes looking up and frowning, like he was in deep concentration, 'Anyways!' He said putting the bucket on the desk, 'Who are you pretty thing?' Joker chuckled again and Batman found it fascinating how this guy could laugh at anything, anytime, 'I think I would remember a frown like that anywhere!' Joker clapped his hands in front of his face and winked.

  This guy must really love the sound of his voice, the Vigilante thought.

'I'm the one that's going to bring you down clown.' Batman grunted in a deep voice.

'Ooooh! Scary!' The madman trailed off, 'Say something else!' Joker said fascinated by his voice, propping his head in his hand that was supported on a knee. He leaned forward expectantly.

'I'm not joking.' Batman snarled.

'Well I can tell so far that you don't have many friends do you.' Joker deadpanned, 'But!' He continued after a moment, sitting with his hands behind his back and stretching his long legs in front of him, 'I'll give you a reward for making it this far!' He giggled again letting his legs drop back down, it was starting to perturb Batman how much this man could giggle, 'You made my night buttercup, so how about this. I'll let you walk away! For free!' Joker said while extending his arms, like the thing he just said was the best thing that could happen, once in a blue moon even.

'You don't seem to understand what is going on here. So I'll spell it out for you, slowly...' Batman said, gritting his teeth.

  That only made Joker's face turn dark and he was staring at Batman now, almost calculating, the smile leaving his face, not liking how this stranger was addressing him.

'I'm going to restrain you...' Batman said while stepping forward, 'Then I'm dropping you at Blackgate Prison.'

'Hah! Just when I thought you didn't have a sense of humor!' Joker said lighting up, 'You must be joking if you think that THAT miserable place is going to hold me down!'

'We'll just try and see.' Batman said between gritted teeth. He tried getting closer to Joker but the other was too fast.

'Not so fast sugarplum!' Joker said while pointing a gun at Batman's head that he got from the bottom of the bucket of popcorn.   
Batman stopped mid step and Joker chuckled, 'Not so brave now huh? You had your chance to live but you just wasted it.' He said while waving the gun up and down, 'How about you smile for a last--!!'

  Before Joker could finish the sentence Batman lurched forward grabbing Joker's wrist and twisted it making the clown drop the weapon and hiss in pain.

\--

  Joker's eyes were open wide with surprise when he saw the stranger moving that fast. Almost like a monster from his nightmares, not giving him any time to react at all.  
  Then he lost his breath when said stranger hit him square in the chest. Making him bend over in pain and cough. This guy wasn't joking. But he wouldn't accept defeat that easy, no sir.  
  
  With his free hand he aimed at the stranger's face and hit him square in the jaw making the other grunt. Then he rammed the guy with his whole body, shoving him off him. Clearly the stranger wasn't expecting such force from a thin body.

  Watching the Vigilante stagger backwards he took this chance to grab something from his breast pocket. It was a small box. Joker giggled when he saw the stranger rubbing his face and staring at him cautiously.

  Bet he wasn't expecting that!, he thought.

  Then with a quick motion he opened the box and a big red button was revealed.  
  Stepping to the side when the Vigilante tried to snatch the device from his hands he pushed the button and an alarm resounded in the room. Red lights were flashing on both sides of the entrance and two trapdoors opened from the roof.  
  From one of the trapdoors fell a sturdy looking man caught off guard, grunting when his back hit the floor. And Joker sighed while rolling his eyes.

'Come on Jimmy! Be more attentive will you!' Joker directed at the man on the floor behind the Vigilante, 'You're not even wearing your mask for Chrissakes!' Joker said exasperatedly.

'Sorry Boss...' The henchman drawled and got up with a grunt.

'Oh shit! The Boss really needs us?!' Said another lackey looking down from another hatch. Then he dropped down, rubber clown mask in place.

  Then other two joined them as well, one of them handing "Jimmy" a spare mask.  
  Now Joker was not a big fan of letting other people fight in his place but he could tell that this man in disguise was not like anything he faced before.

  He happily got back to his chair and propped his feet on the desk while eating the remaining popcorn. Waiting expectantly for the entertainment that was soon to come. It would only be a matter of time before this weirdo learned his place.

'Get him boys!' Joker exclaimed.

\--

  Batman was surrounded by four guys, none of them looked threatening enough so he leapt into action.  
  With swiftly movements he smashed one thug's face knocking him out unconscious with just one well placed hit. The man falling to the carpeted floor with a loud thud.  
  The other three men were looking at each other, one of them gasping in horror and Joker deadpanned but still kept on slowly munching his popcorn.

  Batman waited for the next attack, then on cue one of them charged from behind, trying to knock him to the ground but he was faster enough to dodge the attack with a backflip getting behind the thug and dropping the man to the floor. Batman then jumped down and knocked him out as well.  
  Joker dropped his legs to the floor and stared warily narrowing his eyes.

  One of the lackeys that were left jumped in surprise at the scene unfolding in front of him, clearly not used to people standing up against them like that. Dreading that he would be next he took out a knife from his pants pocket and sprinted towards the Vigilante trying to pierce his side.  
  But Batman was quick on his feet so he jumped backwards and used his grapple hook to disarm the lackey.

  Now the unarmed man let a girly scream and tried running towards the doors but Batman jumped at him before he could reach the handle and dropped the man to the floor with a hard slam, his head bouncing against the hard floor losing consciousness and some teeth.

  Standing up Batman looked over his shoulder. The last lackey was trying to stop Joker from doing something. What, he didn't know.  
  He turned around and approached the men. Joker had one drawer opened and was looking for something while swatting the other's hands.  
  With an "A-ha!" he got out what appeared to be a detonator control. The henchman made a run for a nearby bookcase. Pushing a book made the bookcase slid to the side and he got out with a hurry, shelf sliding back in place.  
  Batman just stared at the Joker who was staring back at him giggling.

'Well! This was a fun night my dear!' The Joker chimed, 'But! Everything nice can't last forever...' He deadpanned.

  The Vigilante tried approaching the madman but he was ready to press the button.

'Joker, no!' Batman shouted reaching for the man.

  He heard a clunk from behind and before he could react the room exploded, sending both of them out the window, broken shards flying around them, reflecting Joker's sick smile and Batman's dark frown. Time slowed down. In a matter of seconds they both could end up dead.  
  Batman tried to stabilize himself while the maniac's laugh resounded inside his brain. Joker didn't have a care for the world.

  They were both falling, the drop wasn't high enough but still could be fatal.  
  Reaching for Joker's hand he grabbed him and then used his grapple hook to save them both, aiming for the roof.  
  They were hanging in the air, clearly out of danger and Joker just stared at him with starry eyes that Batman tried to ignore.

  Joker gasped, 'You saved me!'

'Killing is not my style.' Batman replied after a while. Popcorn falling down around them and shards making them shine.

'Then what is your style?...Um...' Joker motioned with his free hand at the man that just saved his life.

'...Batman.' The savior replied softly and Joker said no more.

\--

  Getting back down on the street was easy, what wasn't going to be easy though, was getting past all the men with clown masks that were approaching them. Clearly trying to defend his Boss.

'Now, now children!' Joker said with his hands handcuffed behind his back, 'Daddy is gonna be on time out for a while so I need you all to behave. Ok?' He finished sweetly.

  The Joker was talking to the murderous men in front of them like they were cute little puppies and not trained killers.  
  Some of them protested and others whined like kids. Batman heard them said stuff like "But Boss..." and "What are we going to do without you?".  
  It was almost sad to look at, like they were a big family saying goodbye. But Batman just thought it was silly and dramatic so he rolled his eyes and huffed.

'I'm sure that you all will miss me dearies! But fear not! For I,' Joker added a dramatic pause inflating his chest, 'Will come back soon enough.' He whispered, 'Don't tell the big bat I said that.' He finished hushing at them.

  Batman could still hear him of course, he suppressed the need to snort at these grownups' childish antics.  
  Joker started walking ahead of them and looked over his shoulder, 'Am I gonna have to drag myself all the way to prison?' He asked the Vigilante.  
  A path being opened for them between the thugs. Batman trailed behind Joker, the henchmen absurdly appeased weren't even trying to start a fight, so Batman accepted this truce and lead Joker further away.

  Leaving the thugs behind Batman dared to ask, 'Why did you give up so easily?'.

  Joker spun around, 'Well dear, where is the fun in always winning?!' He giggled and Batman deadpanned.

  Of course, this man was crazy after all.

\--

  Jumping from roof to roof, running over ceilings and grappling over gargoyles they slowly made their way to Blackgate Prison.  
  The Joker under his arm was having fun, every time they were in the air he would squeal and laugh in a strangely sincere way while kicking his feet. His green hair ruffled by the wind in the cold night.

  Batman huffed, 'Are you having fun?' He looked down at the clown.

'Yes! Absolutely!' The clown smiled wickedly back at him, 'This is the best birthday present ever!'

'What? Taking you to prison?' Batman half joked.

  Joker paused looking over the distance, '...You know, we should make this a normal occurrence...' The clown trailed off.

  Ignoring that Batman made a sudden stop startling the clown who looked up at him.  
  He got closer to the edge dragging the clown as well. Down below the citizens were still fighting each other, now a considerable less quantity of people were left standing. The majority of them were lying dead on the cold ground.

'What did you to them?' Batman asked with coldness in his voice.

'Oh that?' The Joker said nonchalantly, 'I wanted to throw a big party and things got a little out of hand you see. They look more lively now anyways.' Joker giggled, still dangling under his arm.

  Batman wasn't even fazed by his weight and constant squirming. It's like it was impossible for the man to stay still for more than two seconds.

'You murdered them.' Batman spit back without looking at him.

'Well technically they're murdering each other!' Joker smiled wider still looking at him, waiting for those pretty blue eyes to look at him again.

'Their blood are on your hands!' Batman snapped staring back at the madman.

  Joker flinched and went silent looking at the streets below, those piercing blue eyes making him ashamed, '...I just wanted them to remember my birthday.' The Joker murmured while pouting and making himself seem smaller.

  Unbelievable, this man put all of these innocents in danger because he wanted more attention. Maybe Blackgate is not the best place for the clown.  
  Clearly this man was in need of psychiatric attention, but before dropping him at Arkham Asylum Batman would need to do a background check on the building and their staff. Fearing that their security wouldn't be the best to hold a psychopath murderer such as this one, as the original Asylum. Because some things never change.

  If the clown escaped he would murder anyone in his path, and if people die then it will be Batman's fault for bringing the man in there in the first place. He just hoped that the medical attention could cure this man.

  Deciding that Blackgate would be the best choice for now Batman looked back at the man that was now fidgeting beside him.

'Hold tight.' That was the only warning he gave to the Joker.

'From where?' Joker gazed up to him shaking his handcuffs.

  Batman walked off the edge of the building. Joker's hair was a mess flailing all over the place while he screamed feeling the sudden rush of vertigo in his body. Before hitting the ground Batman sprawled his cape and they flew back up like it wasn't a big deal.

  The poor man was paler than usual shaking like a leaf while Batman made them glide in the sky and over a bridge. Batman looked at the man under his arm and the other was gazing down at the bridge, watching the cars drive by. The lights decorating the road and their faces. The night would be peaceful if not by all the sirens screaming beneath them.

  Joker looked in awe and Batman felt something in his heart, all the rage he holds inside because of this man was suddenly mixing with something else. Pity.

  How could a simple man cause so much chaos and still look so sad and pathetic. Batman almost felt sorry for Joker. Almost. But punching him wouldn't fix him. So he let his rage cool down while he thinks about a way to help this miserable man.

  For now the next step is going to Blackgate Prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Jack in the box trap, Explosions, Fight, First impressions, Flying.  
> Characters: Batman, Joker, Clown's henchmen and Jimmy.  
> Quick summary: Batman survives an explosion inside the Town Hall then goes straight for the Joker. After fighting his minions Joker makes the room explode. Batman saves the clown from falling to his death and Joker is captivated by his antics. Batman wants to find a way to help this mentally ill man.


	4. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 29 August 2017

April, 15th.

  They were standing in one of the many windowsills highest from the floor in Blackgate Prison, Joker looking up at him with a smile expecting to be dropped inside unceremoniously at any moment.

  Batman opened the window that was above the main entrance where some secretaries were sitting behind a bullet proof window and some guards were walking back and forth moving papers and doing their job.  
  Batman was almost lost in awe at the scene, a clear contrast of how things worked back at home where barely one man would be on his post and everybody else was either beating up the inmates or getting rid of the camera footage after an outbreak.

  The maniac giggling softly beside him broke his trance and he stared back at the man. Huffing he pushed the clown inside, the fall was most likely going to break some bones. The falling man suppressed a scream snapping his eyes shut and Batman almost smirked.

  Before the clown could plummet to his death Batman used his grappling hook to let the man drop slowly to his feet.  
  Pulling away the device after the clown was safe and sound he watched as a policeman fell on his butt and a female secretary fainted behind the glass at the sight of the madman in front of them.  
  Some were murmuring between themselves and some were looking at the man standing on the window way up above them.

  The Joker was just giggling like a little kid, 'Well, well, well! Looks like the tables have turned eh?' He said making sure to glare at every single man and woman inside the big room, his laugh echoing on the brick walls.

  No one was making a move so Joker was starting to get bored.

  Huffing he said, 'Don't worry my dears, I'm tired of all the senseless killing that happened today. No need to be so panicky!' He giggled, 'Chop, chop! I don't have all day!' He glared at the nearest policeman, 'Take me in boys!' He demanded dramatically while getting closer to the man.

  The middle age policeman was terrified to say the least.

'Come on sweetheart, I know that I'm handsome but I don't have all night! I'm not getting any younger you know.' Joker growled at him and that made the other man react, he grabbed Joker politely by the shoulder and the madman rolled his eyes.

  The guard escorted the maniac in front of the entryway leading to the cells were other two policemen got ahead of them and unlocked the fortified doors.

  Looking over his shoulder the Joker said, 'Don't worry, Batman!' Loud enough for everyone to hear the name of the only man with enough courage to confront him, 'I promise to behave!' He giggled softly, quickly breaking eye contact.

'...Happy Birthday Joker.' Batman replied from above.

  Joker almost snapped his neck out of place at how fast he turned it around, staring at the Vigilante with a surprised expression in his face, then his giggling turned into a full fledged maniac laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

  Now out of sight, getting deeper inside the building, the policemen closed the doors. The laugh being muffled and then dying down eventually.  
  The people down below didn't dare to acknowledge the Vigilante sitting in one of the windows so they ignored him before they could get in trouble with the Joker.

'Send Firemen trucks at Central Heights.' Batman tried getting their attention, 'The city is on fire and many people have died.'

'Like we haven't noticed already.' An older policeman scoffed minding his own paperwork and another close to him shushed the grumpy old man.

  Batman closed the window and left silently.

\--

  Joker's smile was bigger than before. He never thought a stranger would make his life fun again! How come he never heard before of tales of a pretty Vigilante dramatically dressed like the phantom of the opera? Oh, what a cruel world. One would think it was even a joke!

  Absentmindedly walking down the hallway he got lost in his thoughts, or rather in those beautiful blue eyes still fresh in his memories. He started thinking cheesy pickup lines for the next time they meet. Things like:  
  "I'm gonna need a map!",  
  "What for?" Batman would ask,  
  "So I would stop getting lost in those eyes of yours!" he would answer.

  He couldn't hold his laughter anymore, scaring the man behind him. He acknowledged the man then when he yelped.  
  Looking at the guard at his side he smiled sweetly at him making the other flinch at the sudden unnecessary attention directed his way.

'So, Johnny! How's granny?' Joker started a conversation with the policeman like they were friends, 'That lovely lady from the retirement home. She is the only one lively in there, I'm telling you!' He giggled.

  One would think that the Joker was being threatening. Letting the man know that he knew where she lived and that he could torture her if the policeman didn't obey all of his demands.  
  If it wasn't that the lady was actually waiting for the madman to visit her again like every other friday. Having cookies ready for her friend. Is like old people are not scared of dying or something and it's not like Joker tried scaring the poor people either. God knows some have weak hearts after all.

'Oh! Um...She is doing great.' The younger man had a nervous smile on his face, 'Thanks to you.' He whispered horrified.

'Good, good.' Joker sighed satisfied, 'That medicament isn't cheap you know? It better be working or heads will be rolling!' He giggled again at his own joke.

'Ha ha, yeah...' Johnny laughed nervously scratching his neck, waiting for a hole to open on the floor and swallow him.

  The kid was ashamed to the say the least, for having to relay on the dirtiest guy in this City to be able to help his grandmother. There was no way that he alone could get the money to buy what she needed and he didn't have siblings or cousins that could help. And asking Joker for aid was a recurring thing around these parts anyways. That fact didn't make him feel any better because being in debt with the Joker was like selling your soul to the Devil.  
  A Devil that offered assistance and protection when the government couldn't.

'Anyways, tell me when that gorgeous man leaves, yes? I have important business to attend to after this silly act.' Joker sighed breaking out of his handcuffs like it was the easiest thing to do and pocketed them to keep a memento from his new "friend", 'Important things like find the idiot that ruined my party that is.' He snarled.

'When who leaves, sir?' Johnny asked innocently.

'Batman, of course!' He snarled and spun around to face the guard, 'The only one with the guts to fight me around here.'

  The kid jumped back surprised at the sudden change in behavior and nodded silently like a good trained dog.  
  Now Joker wasn't the romantic type, but he wanted to make sure that the stranger never forgets about him. What could be a nice present or gesture to show his gratitude?  
  He wondered while walking deeper into the hallway.

\--

  Swinging over cornices and giant advertisement billboards Batman made his way back. Gliding over the bridge he could see how the fire was slowly dying down over the distance. Sadly they wouldn't make it in time to salvage any building. Fixing these edifices is going to cost a lot of money and time.  
  He could hear the siren of the firetrucks below him. At least they've heard his instructions, not like the first time he tried that back at home. He sighed sadly at the memory.

  Batman made it back to the roof he appeared at. Looking down he spotted a few people just standing there giggling softly while others were obviously tired, kneeling before dropping dead. He lamented he couldn't get here sooner, maybe then he would have stopped the Joker from intoxicating the streets.

...Intoxicating...He remembers there was a green gas before but now is gone. Maybe there was something left...

  Gliding down Batman got near one of the bodies. The poor girl's face looked disfigured and her body was stiff already. He took his portable blood extractor and secured a glass capsule on the inside.  
  Kneeling down beside the dead body he extracted a blood sample from the victim's neck.  
  Analyzing the gas' components that made them euphoric was a good idea because maybe, just maybe, he could make an antidote for these people. A sort of last hope for them to cling to. If he decides to come back that is.

  His opinion about this place so far wasn't good. The City maybe wasn't as corrupted but it was clear that everybody was afraid of the Joker, he could control them like puppets if he wanted to. He wouldn't be surprised if Joker got out of jail soon after he left.  
  At least it was only one enemy he had to keep track of here. And not a dozen different ones each week. He would need more time to think about this back home.

  Now if he only could get back home...  
  Sighing he secured the blood and got back up to the roof taking the ring from the confines of his utility belt. He hoped that what he was about to do would work, he had a small hunch of what to do but it was worth a try anyways.

  Relaxing and closing his eyes he stopped thinking. He pictured a white empty room. Him standing there, people slowly appearing around him. He thought about his home, his mind drifting back and forth between familiar faces and voices. He thought about familiar scents, sounds. Trying to find some kind of trigger.  
  He sighed remembering the last events before he left.

  Drinking tea with Alfred...

  Meeting Lucius at the office...

  Speaking with Gordon at the alley...

  He wanted to be back. He wanted to talk to Alfred again. Ask Lucius for advice. Know that Gordon always has his back.  
  Focusing only in the present, where he got friends and family waiting for him. A warm feeling embracing him, only thinking positive thoughts. Trying to avoid anxiety and fear.  
  The white room was slowly being painted like a wet canvas. A dark blue sky. The Bat-signal calling for him. A roof above a crime scene.

  Clenching hard the ring in his hand he opened his eyes slowly, immediately getting blinded by strong lights. The gate was opened once again and Batman let a sigh of relief.  
  Wasting no time in going inside this time it felt different. He wasn't falling anymore, instead he was in control. Walking on an invisible bridge surrounded by the same colors as before. The gate closed behind him and he kept on walking towards an image he could see clearly a few steps ahead of him. Gotham.

  He went through, the image distorting as he walked inside and he made it in one piece to the other side, gate closing behind him.  
  Before he had time to assess his surroundings his communicator sparked back to life.

'Sir? Sir?! Please respond!' Alfred's worries could be heard through the line.

'I'm back Alfred.' Batman said before the other man could have a heart attack.

'Back from where?!' The butler was starting to lose his composure, 'You've been off the charts for 3 hours! Just where have you been?!' Alfred scolded sternly at the grown up Vigilante and a laugh escaped from Batman, 'And now you are laughing sir? Clearly you must have hit your head, please come back as soon as possible so I can take care of it.' His mentor huffed, calming down immediately knowing that his young master was safe and sound.

'It's ok Alfred, I'm coming back home.' The Vigilante said before further aggravating the situation.

'Good.' The butler still sounded mad at him, 'I'll have dinner ready.'

'Thanks. Sorry to make you worried.' The young man whispered back.

'You can apologize in person.' Alfred cut the transmission.

  And Batman snickered, 'Missed you too Alfred.'

  After calling the Batwing it was only a matter of minutes for him to get back to the Batcave.

\--

  Jumping down from the Batwing Batman made his way towards Alfred who was avoiding eye contact.

'You look fine sir.' There was a distant sadness in his voice, 'I guess you are old enough to take care of yourself now. And to travel through different planes of reality as well.'

'Come on Alfred, you know I didn't meant to leave like that.' Batman removed his cowl, 'I was confused and there was a portal and--'

  The other man interfered before he could finish the sentence, 'And you just walked inside, yes, I know. You wouldn't reply to me even when I asked you specifically not to go!' Alfred's accusation made Bruce's heart sting and he flinched back, 'I was so worried master Bruce, worried that you wouldn't make it back...' Alfred trailed off in a whisper.

  Lurching forward he hugged his protege for dear life and Bruce hugged back.

'I'm sorry Alfred, I wasn't thinking clearly.' The billionaire whispered back.

'When do you?' The Butler retorted.

'Excuse me?' Bruce lifted a brow and smirked.

'Oh you must be hungry child.' He said ignoring the young man, 'Come on now, time to eat. You're not getting any younger.' Alfred untangled himself from his master and made his way back up the stairs.

  What he said made his blood freeze. He remembered the last time he saw the Joker. Those green eyes staring at him with disbelief before filling the room with his laughter while being dragged further into the hallway.  
  He shuddered just thinking of all the work he got ahead of him. But for now he decided on storing the blood sample away for later analysis. He got more important business to attend to. The food was waiting for him.

  He made his way up the stairs to end the night.

\--

April, 16th.

  Bruce finally had a good night's rest, his conscience somewhat at ease at figuring out how the device worked, kinda. The stress from the night before finally forgotten.

  Today is a new day. And with a new day always comes breakfast first.  
  Standing under the tall archway Bruce looked around the clean room spotting his friend easily.

  Alfred was waiting for him in the extensive kitchen near the rustic counters. Frying pans, casseroles and other utensils were hanging in the middle of the white marble aisle, elegant bar stools surrounding it.  
  The windows closest to Alfred depicted a beautiful image of the gardens, all flowers in bloom and bees flying happily around each colorful flower. Birds chirping loudly on the stone fountain, bathing in the water and playing around. The trees were all vivid green, some bearing fruits that fell on the rocky roads below.  
  The scene was a contrast of all the events that occurred prior to this day.

  Already dressed in his elegant suit Bruce made his way and sat down on the nearest aisle, a delicious smell impregnating the kitchen making his stomach grumble, 'Good morning Alfred.' The young man was hoping that the butler would be in a better mood today.

'Good morning sir.' The older man replied back, his voice softer.

  Alfred made his way near Bruce holding a plate and utensils in hand, propping them down gently in front of his master. The plate contained a vegetable omelet with layers of a colorful sauce on top.  
  Making his way to the big platinum fridge to the right of the windows, close to the wide glass backdoor leading to the gardens, Alfred opened the fridge door and grabbed a recently made jar of orange juice, pouring a big cup with ice and holding it for Bruce to take who gladly accepted while munching on his food.  
  Going back to the counter to grab his own plate Alfred made his way to sit in front of the young man. They both were eating in silence. Being the only two of them in the big house it felt like a waste of time to eat every meal in the dinning room.

  When Bruce was on his last bites Alfred dared to speak, 'I may let you know that the kid from yesterday is physically fine but still grieving for his mother and is staying with his aunt for the moment.'

'Good. What about the murderer?' Bruce said stabbing at his food.

'Still in the hospital.' Alfred was cleaning his mouth with a napkin, 'And then he will start his sentence in prison.'

  Bruce growled after he finished his glass of juice, 'I'll make sure he never leaves prison.'

'Isn't that a bit drastic sir?' Alfred was analyzing his master's behavior with sharp eyes.

'Drastic was stabbing a mother in front of her child.' Bruce sneered, 'He ruined another family.'

'Another, sir?' Alfred arched a brow.

  Bruce went silent looking down at his plate, ashamed at his slip of the tongue. Knowing that he couldn't cover it up he kept eating.

  After finishing their breakfast Alfred put their utensils away to wash later and talked again, 'I analyzed the blood sample you brought back sir.' Bruce perked up at that looking at his friend, 'The blood was infected with a mix of different chemicals and toxins, every single one of them very dangerous and even more so if mixed together.'

'We have the same chemicals here?' Bruce asked with surprise.

'We do, why do you ask?' Alfred asked back.

'Is there a way to make another solution to nullify the effects?' There was hope in Bruce's voice.

'There may be...' Alfred wondered, 'But I'm not holding any promises sir. This compound is very unstable and potent as it is and I'm not aware of its fully effects on humans.'

'Please, Alfred. I've seen it. The affected, they all looked like him. Like Joker. Maybe that's what infected him too.' He paused, 'But to these people the gas affected them differently, they all went crazy and died within hours...' Bruce tried convincing his friend of the gravity of the situation, 'If we don't find a cure then Joker will kill more and more people.' He finished not breaking eye contact and punctuating the "more and more" with a finger tapping on the table.

  Alfred looked back at him for a moment then sighed, 'What happens after you find the cure? Are you going back? Try to change everything? Sir why is it so important for you to save them? Batman is supposed to save Gotham, this Gotham.' He made a point, 'Not wander around different planes of existence being a hero.'

'The alien said it was up to me to do something about it.' Bruce almost started doubting his own words at how silly it sounded.

'Are you hearing yourself master Bruce? Just because _an alien_ appeared out of nowhere and convinced you that it's your duty to do something about it doesn't mean he is telling the truth.' Alfred said standing closer to his master, 'For all we know you could have been drugged or mind controlled, it happened before sir.' He made another good point.

'What about our cameras? I'm pretty sure you saw everything from the Batwing.' Bruce was thinking what else to say to his friend to make him trust him, 'Alfred, what I saw...was real. How can you explain I disappeared from the face of the earth for 3 hours without a warning? Also my vital readings went offline, I was isolated.'

'I...sir that's easy to explain, your equipment may have been jammed and--' Bruce finished the sentence for him.

'And then someone knocked me off and dragged me around? Then why couldn't you find me even with the Batwing's thermographic camera? If someone wanted me dead then why could I make it back?' It was now or never, to convince the man and himself of the absurdity of it all, 'And from where did I get that blood sample? Try and find that girl on this part of the galaxy.'

'Sir, I don't doubt you but, wouldn't it be best if we forget about this whole ordeal? You already have enough with this Gotham. Why save a second one?' Alfred tried being reasonable, knowing that he can't stop his master once he already made up his mind.

'I can't just leave them Alfred. If I have the means then I'll do anything in my power to help them as well.' Bruce tried justifying his reasons.

'But you don't! You are on your own! Neither Barbara or I can assist you out there and you don't have the influence of your family's name because you Don't. Belong. There!' Alfred punctuated getting slightly irritated at his young master's insistence.

  He was right. Here Batman already made a name for himself. He would need to start from zero again at the other place.  
  He lacks influence, money, power and knowledge. All which Joker had.  
  He is pretty sure that word got out in the streets of a masked man standing against The Joker, so using intimidation as a tactic may be easier now.  
  And Barbara may be able to hack the systems in the other Gotham but getting her there would be dangerous, if not impossible.  
  Then again, could he travel with his vehicles? It's worth a try. Before he could think of any more ideas Alfred interrupted him.

'Sir? What are you thinking?' The butler was a little worried at Bruce being so silent all of a sudden.

'Alfred, my equipment didn't work inside the portal, but as soon as I made it to the other end they worked again.' He leaned forward, 'Next time I'm going with the Batmobile and I'll record everything to show you and Barbara.'

  Bruce was dead set on this task, he wanted his friends to support him on this one hundred percent. Because it's true that he can't do this alone, but he still wanted to do something about it and have Alfred backing him up.

'Next time sir?' After seeing the determination in his young master's eyes Alfred sighed, 'Very well master Bruce. Shall I tell miss Barbara about your little odyssey as well?'

'Please, and tell her I will need her help in the near future as well.' Bruce said standing up.

'Oh don't tell me you plan on bringing her alongside with you.' They were silently staring at each other and Alfred grew even more worried, 'Master Bruce I'm not letting you put miss Barbara's life in danger.' The old man warned him.

'I won't. I may not even need to hack their G.C.P.D. system if the only threat they have is one lunatic man and a bunch of henchmen wearing clown masks that don't know what they're doing.' Bruce stated as a matter of fact, 'But I may need her help hacking radio signals to keep track on the clown, and she can't do it from here.' He trailed of.

'Master Bruce.' Alfred shook his head resigning himself, 'It's almost 7 AM, go out and do whatever you do during the daylight sir.' The butler turned around abruptly ending their conversation.

  Bruce didn't blame him. This was a dangerous idea after all.

  Disappearing from the kitchen the young man grabbed his jacket and made it through the extensive halls and rooms leading to the front door. He went outside to breathe fresh air and clear his mind.  
  Bruce didn't carry the ring anymore as to avoid any more portals appearing suddenly when he wasn't prepared. It was safe in the Batcave for now.  
  With steady steps he went forward to his car to spend some hours at Wayne Enterprises. More like waste time until it was finally nighttime. And maybe buy a birthday present along the way.

\--

'Sir, are you sure about this?' Alfred asked the Vigilante who was walking closer to the Batmobile sitting on the hydraulic turntable leading to the extensive tunnel ahead of them.

'Cool. So, you're just going to open a portal and travel to another world right?' The young hacker was watching both men through her webcam, skeptically.

'That's the plan.' Batman replied not looking back.

  Getting inside the Batmobile with a thud he clutched the otherworldly apparatus in his hand. Now it was time to think. What emotions could activate the device again? He didn't have good feelings about that place and thinking negatively would lead him anywhere else if not stranded.

  He was lucky the first time but he would try to avoid the anxiety taking over him again if possible.  
  The second time went better and he was mostly thinking about his home so maybe thinking about an exact place of the other world could lead him back there.  
  But what place exactly? A sudden memory came to mind as if answering his own questions.

  The bridge. The look of fascination on Joker's face when they were gliding through the air above the vehicles made him felt something. It was almost familiar. Like the first time he patrolled the streets of Gotham city with his Batsuit. It was a sight to behold.  
  And the man's face was as bright as a kid's face was when opening Christmas presents. His green eyes sparkling to life and his wide smile looking soft instead of painful. His plush lips missing the red paint from his memories, he would look normal if it wasn't for the sickly white skin.  
  But that skin was what captivated his attention in the first place, how it was being illuminated by the lights of the automobiles below, making him shine bright flashing the rainbow on his face. Accentuating his angular chin and his long nose, he wasn't unattractive and his charisma made him seem younger.  
  He wanted to disarm this man piece by piece only so he could understand what was going on in his mind at that moment.

'What is he doing?' Barbara whispered to Alfred.

'He is focusing.' The butler whispered back, 'I presume.'

'Can't focus if you two keep murmuring.' Batman told them. He wasn't mad at them. He was mad at himself for still not figuring out the correct use of the ring.

  Sighing he leaned and opened a secret compartment under the passenger's seat, he looked inside and grabbed the gift he had bought earlier for Joker.  
  Yesterday was his birthday after all and the man behaved during the trip to the prison plus it was obvious he liked clowns. So why not humor him and get him a plush clown doll as a gift? He is not the kind of man that people would willingly give presents to so maybe that's what he needs to have a change of heart. Someone to not be scared of him.  
  Knowing the man he would probably break anything delicate so a plush doll was the best option he could find on the streets. And if he wasted more time on the streets looking for a gift rather than working at the office then it was his problem.

  The blue doll sitting comfortably on his hand was too big to store inside one of the cases in his belt so he would have to put it inside a small bag and latch it around one of the sides of the belt later.  
  The doll was looking back at him, with its black shiny little dot eyes and the small red nose sitting comically on a white round head with no mouth, blue tears painted on each side of the nose.  
  It was almost cute even for Bruce's standards, with the pointy blue hat sewn in place on top of its head, a red pom pom dangling at the end, and the three red buttons in its chest contrasting with the rest of the half blue and half white little one piece suit framing the small body.

  He hoped Joker would like this. Worst case scenario he would hate him for it and try to kill him. That man was unpredictable after all. He just wanted to see him smile again and let him see the beauty of life.

  Batman heard a gasp coming from Barbara and he looked up ahead of him. The portal was sitting there in place waiting for him to move forwards so that's what he did. He went as fast as he could knowing that it may be possible that inside the portal any electronics would stop working, including the Batmobile, so he needs to rely on the momentum to make it to the other side with the car.

  He got inside the portal, wheels screeching as the gate closed behind him.

\--

'Did he just...?' Barbara didn't know what to say about all this.

'Disappear inside a portal? Yes, he did.' Alfred responded.

'But how?! Where did he go?!' The young girl showed worry but also was being curious.

'He went to help the people from Fake Gotham.' The butler was still gazing at the place his master has last been.

'Fake Gotham? Really? Is that what we're calling it?' Barbara almost laughed if she wasn't so worried at the situation at hand.

'Would you rather I call it "That place where an insanely mad clown is terrorizing its citizens which is too far away for comfort"?' Alfred sighed.

'Fake Gotham it is then.' Barbara didn't want to start an argument with the old man so she dropped the topic, 'Sooo, now the waiting game starts?'

'Yes young lady.' Alfred turned back at the Batcomputer where Barbara was watching them.

'Well that's not fair. What if he needs our help?' The young hacker huffed putting a strand of red hair behind her ear.

'He would have requested it.' The butler was dreading to tell her that Batman may need her help soon.

'But I wanted to go too...' Barbara whined and Alfred sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Blackgate Prison, Blood sample, Second dimensional travel, Family breakfast, Prior events discussion, Third dimensional travel.  
> Characters: Batman, Joker, Policemen, Secretaries, Alfred, Bruce, Barbara.  
> Quick summary: Joker turns himself in to the police without protesting. Batman collects a blood sample from a dead person. Travels back to his dimension. Greets a worried Alfred. They tell Barbara the next night. Batman travels back to the second Gotham.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 29 August 2017

April, 16th.

  White and purple lights were flashing against the Batmobile's hood. As he suspected the internal mechanism of the battle car had stopped working but the tires were still rolling at high speed onto the invisible pavement.  
  He was getting closer to the sight of the other Gotham waiting for him. Clenching the steering wheel he made it through the portal without any complications, gate closing behind him.

  On the other side now the Batmobile's system rebooted instantly back online and Batman found himself driving in the middle of a familiar street.  
  There weren't many people out at this hour. A group of people however, was in front of an electronic shop, eyes glued at the televisions on the other side of the glass, exchanging hushed whispers and looks of horror.

  Looking to the other side a drunkard was staring back at him. The man was the only one that had noticed his presence so Batman kept driving forward to avoid any more stares.  
  The drunk guy looked at his hand still holding a half empty bottle of beer. With a shake of his head he dropped it in the nearest trashcan and with wobbling steps headed in the opposite direction.

  Batman's curiosity was pricking at him, there was clearly something going on that made the people outside the store fidgety. Looking up he saw a big screen on one of the billboards broadcasting live news.  
  A female news reporter was standing some feet away Blackgate prison with microphone in hand. The security was just outside the gates, keeping the press from getting closer.  
  Batman had a hunch of what was going on so he pulled over trying not to miss any important detail.

'And we are back with the news.' The brunette smiled at the camera, 'Keeping track of what happened yesterday as some of you might know already, the "Boss" of the local mafia, a.k.a "The Clown Prince of Crime", was seen walking in his own accord inside the building behind me.' The camera's angle shifted to frame Blackgate, 'Although, some people say he was actually dragged by a mysterious flying man with a cape. The man, as the policemen refer to as _Batman_ , only made a brief appearance to put the mafia boss behind bars. As shocking and as impressive as that sounds, it was no surprise that the shady boss escaped shortly after. The guards had no comments about it and urged people to not stay out late and to inform of any type of suspicious activities going on.' The camera was facing the girl again, 'Now I know what's on people's mind. Who is this man who valiantly stood up against the Boss? Is Batman here to stay? Will he be able to finally put a stop to The Clown Prince of Crime?'

'I wonder the same.' Batman whispered eyes never leaving the screen.

'More on that tomorrow at 9.' The screen was still transmitting, 'But for now we advice not going for a swim at night at the docks, since suspicious men have been spotted lurking around the zone--'

  The tires screeched when Batman started the car with only one destination in mind. The docks.

\--

  Searching up and down the docks he finally found a bunch of men gathered around some enormous shipping containers. He approached them silently, the sound of the distant ship's horns and the waves crushing against the shore were loud enough to hide his rumbling engine.  
  He got off the car and got closer to the men wearing clown masks. Nobody seemed to notice him yet so Batman gently touched the shoulder of one of them.  
  The thug turned around to face him with a growl but at the sight of him he screamed like a little girl and backed away.

'Is that him?' Batman could hear the voice of Joker from deep within the circle of gruff men, 'Bats! Yoohoo!' Now Batman saw a gloved hand waving at him, 'Oh step aside you hooligans.' Joker grunted trying to make his way towards Batman squishing between some gangsters.

  The men parted giving their leader space to walk through, some of them were snarling at the Vigilante, clearly not sympathizing with him. The Joker shushed them making his way to him but when he saw the car behind Batman he walked right past him.

'And here I was about to go rob a bank or something to get your attention!' Joker exclaimed his attention quickly shifting, 'Oooh Bats! Is that a new toy?' The madman was mesmerized by the Batmobile, looking with greedy eyes at the car, he got closer inch by inch wanting to touch the hood.

  Before Joker could put a hand on the battle car Batman inputted a command on his gauntlet making the car automatically drive away from Joker and never stopping until it was hidden in the dark.

  Joker looked at it go shielding his eyes as if protecting them from non existent sunlight and whistled, 'Oh I want one of those!' He turned around to face the Vigilante, 'You have any more tricks under your sleeve Bats?' The man asked with a wicked smile and eyes glinting with mischief.

'Plenty.' The Vigilante simply responded crossing his arms, 'What are you doing here?'

'What?' Joker asked dramatically, 'A clown can't take a simple stroll on the docks at night without being interrogated?' He said feigning innocence.

'You said you would behave and stay in Blackgate.' Batman tried to look intimidating.

'Uh-uh-uh!' Joker tutted, a playful tone in his voice, 'We never discussed for how _long_ I was going to be in there Bats!' He crossed his arms and looked away.

  Batman sighed resigning himself, 'And just when I went for the trouble of picking a birthday present for you.' At that Joker looked back at him with wide eyes and a smile slowly creeping back into his face, 'But since you left Blackgate I guess you don't deserve it.' Batman said unfolding his arms.

'Gimme gimme!' Joker tried pleading but the other wouldn't budge, 'Oh come on! I was a good boy! I didn't hurt anybody!' He whined.

'How did you escape then?' The Vigilante looked at him in the eye trying to find any sign that he was lying.

'Oh please! I left walking through the front door! No unnecessary violence needed! Pinky promise!' Joker replied holding his hands in front of the Vigilante, signaling the other to hurry up and give him his present already.

  Batman sighed and reached for the pouch that was hanging on the right side of his belt. He opened it and grabbed the plush doll from within handing it to the madman that had closed his eyes in anticipation and was holding back his excitement.  
  Putting the doll on the other's hands he waited for Joker to open his eyes. He heard discouragement murmurs coming from the men watching them.

'Is this a joke?' One of them groaned.

  Batman braced himself for the worst case scenario, dreading that the man in front of him would think the gift was meant to humiliate him.  
  Joker pecked with one eye then gasped opening both. The madman was holding the doll delicately, gazing at it with soft eyes and mouth slightly ajar. He looked at Batman and then back at the doll and the sudden change in his behavior was all what Batman needed to be relieved.

  The Joker rejoiced like a small kid, trying to hold back his squealing he hugged the plush doll closer to his chest, 'I love it! Love it, love it, love it!' Joker spun holding the doll further away then kissed it in its little red nose and pressed it back against his chest.

  Watching this man being so happy made Batman lighten up. He never got a reaction like that before. Of course all the birthday parties he attended to during his childhood and adolescence were mere social events were he barely knew the host and the presents were picked by Alfred.  
  So choosing a gift by himself, handing it over in person and receiving such a reaction was a first time experience for Bruce. It didn't matter that the gift was meant for a mass murderer, which they would need to talk about, but later. Better let the man have his fun first.

'Oh Batsy! You shouldn't have!' The Joker said looking at his new doll, 'Thanks a lot dear!' He looked back at Batman, 'Well don't just stand there, come on in!' Joker said and before Batman could protest he signaled at his men, 'Bring my chair boys!'.

  One of the bigger thugs dragged a leather swivel chair compliantly from somewhere around and Joker jumped on it getting his knees up to his chest.

  The thug pushed the chair towards the doors of a big storage room. Running at high speed the lunatic was having a blast, laughing loudly Batman could hear him squeal with joy "Wheee!".

  The Vigilante followed the pair inside watching over the clown and his dangerous act when suddenly the thug stopped and Joker was lurched forward.

  Batman tried to run and catch the man but two men were already there to catch him. Instead of setting Joker down however, they hold him in the air, their hands under his stomach and chest. They kept running forward carrying the man that was with his arms outstretched like a super hero. Flying with Joker before obviously made a number on him.  
  When they made it to the end they set the man back down and Batman let out a sigh of relief he wasn't aware of holding.  
  The madman had his arms up in the air like he just finished the best stunt ever and was awaiting for applause. Not a second later his henchmen started howling and clapping.

  Joker turned around and tucked his new doll inside his vest, its blue tiny suit contrasting with his purple one, then he pushed a hidden button on the far wall and a passage opened before them.

'Follow me Batsy!' Joker started walking ahead of him.

'Where are you taking me?' Batman was reluctant but still followed him.

'You sound like I'm going to murder you and then get rid of your body.' The madman rolled his eyes then he looked back at Batman who didn't deny it and then offended he said, 'I wouldn't dare hurting my playmate Batsy! How dare you prejudge me like that!' Joker put a hand dramatically on his chest, 'I just want to show you something for all your hard work!'

'I haven't forgotten about the half a city you have destroyed.' Batman sneered at the memory, 'And I haven't done anything to earn your trust either.'

'I told you things got out of control! That was just an accident Batsy. It wasn't my plan at all.' Joker looked over his shoulder at the Vigilante, their steps echoing in the deep tunnel, 'And I think we should be partners! With my brain and your brawn we will be unstoppable!' Joker was so distracted by thinking of teaming up with the Vigilante that he didn't hear him walking faster behind him.

  Batman grabbed his wrist successfully stopping him, 'What do you mean it was an accident?' He demanded.

  Joker turned around facing him, 'Well that's what I want to know too! Somebody ruined a whole batch of my precious laughing gas! You know how expensive that is? I got it for free of course.' Joker giggled, 'Then my zeppelin crashed and the city was set on fire and blah, blah, blah.' He motioned with his hand doing circles, 'Ugh, don't even make me think about it or I'm gonna get another headache.' Joker waved a hand and started to turn around trying to break free from Batman but he wouldn't let go of his wrist.

'Tell me everything you know.' He demanded emphasizing each word.

'And what's up with you?' Joker scrutinized the Vigilante when he applied a little too much force on his wrist.

'Why didn't you tell me it wasn't your fault?!' Batman moved closer to him, 'I sent you to prison for something you weren't fully responsible for! You are innocent.'

'Well if I have told you then we wouldn't be having this lovely conversation now wouldn't we?' Joker touched Batman's nose with his index finger saying "Boop!" out loud.

  Batman backed away ignoring the clown's antics, 'So you just wanted to see me again?'

'Of course you silly goose! You need to teach me those moves!' Joker was posing in a playful boxing stance punching the air, 'And I was serious about teaming up you know!'

'Later. Now tell me what had you really planned for your birthday. No more lying.' Batman crossed his arms trying not to smirk at the other's demands.

'I'll tell you all about it when we get there! Promise!' Joker giggled rubbing his hands and started skipping down the tunnel while humming a song.

  "When we get _where_?" Batman thought following in silence.

\--

  They made it to the end of the tunnel where a set of stairs stood leading deeper down, it was pitch black but when Joker walked down the stairs the lights automatically activated illuminating their way.

  At the end of the steps was a big cave full of bulldozers, excavators and other heavy equipment vehicles parked. On the far wall was a cargo elevator made to carry all the vehicles.

  Walking towards the elevator Joker waited for Batman to get inside and then pushed a button that made the whole thing tremble. They were going even deeper.

'How far down are we going?' Batman was a little amazed at the massive structures underneath the docks. He wondered if there was something similar back at home.

'Far enough to reach the city sewers.' Joker giggled, 'Don't be impatient now Batsy, we are almost there.'

  Having reached their final destination Joker walked ahead of the Vigilante. He made it to a giant vault door and pushed a number combination on the keypad beside it making the giant wheel spin automatically unlocking the door.

  Joker pushed it with a grunt, the door being heavy for him, 'Welcome...To...' He huffed with each word, 'JokerTown!'

  When the vault door finally opened Batman was impressed at what laid before them.  
  There was a whole city down here. The cave was tall enough to hold an entire apartment complex inside without even reaching the ceiling. There were even trees and parks, nobody would think that this place used to be a sewer system if it wasn't for the holes that could be seen all around the walls, still leaking dirty water, falling further below the small city.  
  For what it was it didn't smell bad at all and it looked clean.  
  Joker was just staring at Batman, biting his lower lip holding back a giggle, reveling at the sight of the Vigilante's bright face.

  Batman was too impressed to notice whatsoever, 'Why are you showing me this?' He finally looked back at Joker.

'Because if we are going to be partners you need to know where our base of operations is!' Joker said amused at the idea, 'Follow me down the rabbit hole Batsy!' He said as he jumped in one of the lifts inviting Batman to step inside the small thing.

  The Vigilante followed suit trying not to get to close to Joker, the short railing was all that was preventing them from falling to their deaths. The lift looked self made and barely two persons could fit inside, standing uncomfortably in front of each other the vigilante waited for the man to do something.  
  Joker was just staring up at him with a lopsided smile taking all the time in the world to pull down the lever. It was a little disturbing to say the least so Batman avoided the other's eyes.

  When they finally made it to the ground Batman was relieved to get out of the lift, he could still feel Joker's body heat, trying to ignore the feeling he turned towards the clown that was combing his hair backwards with his fingers, it's not like it did much because his hair fell right back down, the doll still sitting on his vest.  
  A purple car appeared from around the corner and honked when it got closer to them, the horn playing "La Cucaracha".

'After you.' Joker said while holding the door of the backseat open.

'Are you serious?' Batman deadpanned, 'You expect me to fit in there?'

  The car wasn't normal size, it was one of those tiny cars from the circus. The headlamps were customized to look like cute eyes with eyelashes and it had big red lips in between them. The driver looked way too big for the small car but wasn't complaining.

'You rather sit on the roof?' The other responded with a grin.

'Yes.' Batman crossed his arms.

'That was supposed to be a joke.' Joker's face looked bored.

'I'm not joking.' The Vigilante didn't move.

'Fine! Be that way.' The man grumbled and got inside the tiny car with no problems.

'Fine.' Batman answered to a closed door and heard a muffled reply "Fine!".

  The Vigilante snickered and hopped above the roof delighted at his small victory feeling like a child again.

\--

  Driving through the makeshift city Batman admired the sights, it was rather peaceful down here. People of all ages and ethnics were walking around and children were playing on the parks. The adults stared at the car but the children innocently waved at them.  
  It didn't look luxurious but it wasn't a dumpster either. The ceiling hold lights latching to each other through cables, illuminating part of the city from way above. Streetlights helped illuminate the rest of the streets.

  The buildings were new but rustic, flowers decorated some windows and the shops had people shopping inside.  
  Batman could spot a bakery, the scent from within making his stomach grumble. There was a tailor and a butchery. All the essentials for a small community to survive.  
  The most impressive part was that nobody was running away from the Joker. Are they really not scared?

  They appeared in front of a bigger building, it stood taller than the rest. Batman presumed this was a lookout tower since there were huge windows at the top.

  Parking at the entrance Joker got out of the car and invited the Vigilante to step inside. Making their way deeper into the building they rode yet another elevator, this one looking more promising.  
  A song was softly playing from the speakers and Joker hummed along.

  Now on the top floor Batman analyzed the room they were at. It was pretty dark, only illuminated by the lights from outside the windows.  
  A desk in front of them, near the windows. A bookcase was on one of the side walls and there was a door connecting to another room.

'Welcome to my humble adobe Batsy!' The Joker said stepping inside making his way towards the wooden desk, each floor board creaking under his weight, 'Well then! Before going straight to business... Do you have any other presents hiding in there?' He pointed at Batman's belt.

'No, I--' Before he could say anything else Joker got under his cape and made it to the other side of Batman before he could catch him. He was holding the end of the cape wrapping his head with it and he looked up expectantly at the Vigilante, 'I didn't bring anything else.' Batman gritted his teeth, trying hard not to push the man away.

'Aw, that's a shame.' Joker pouted then walked ahead of him dropping the cape, 'Then what is this supposed to be?' He was holding a sharp object in his hands.

  Looking incredulously back and forth between the man and his belt the Vigilante grunted. He made a mental note to watch out for Joker's light fingers in the future.

'Don't touch that, you could get hurt.' He said crossing his arms but not moving to retrieve the weapon, let the clown learn on his own.

'Oh please how stupid can I be--Ouch!' Joker pinched his index finger with the sharp object and was kissing it better over his glove.

'You were saying?' Batman smirked and the clown looked back at him, at his lips more precisely so Batman put a frown on his face again, 'That's a Batarang.' He was holding out his hand for Joker to give it back, 'It's not a toy.'

'BAT-arang? Really? You're going all the way with your bat theme aren't you.' Joker giggled but complied, setting the Batarang on Batman's hand, 'Have you thought about childproofing your belt? It has many shiny and dangerous stuff, like this!' Joker was holding a smoke pellet, 'I could asphyxiate with it if I put it in my mouth. Think about the children Batman.'

'Why would you put a smoke pellet on your mouth in the first place?' The Vigilante crossed his arms after stuffing his batarang back in place, 'And there hasn't been any accidents until you showed up.'

'A smoke pellet?' Joker looked with curiosity at the small platinum ball, ignoring the rest of what the other had said.

'Just toss it against a wall.' Batman sounded defeated.

  The man quickly followed his instructions with a laugh then threw the object against the furthest wall with a little too much force, breaking on impact a cloud of smoke appeared, the clown looking in awe.

'Now, can you tell me what happened yesterday?' Batman wanted to distract the man before he demanded to see more of his gadgets.

'Oh right, that.' Joker huffed and went to sit in his swivel chair losing any humor left, 'Listen all I wanted to do was throw a big party like every other year!' He outstretched his arms, 'You know, a tiny bit of laughing gas, some hot air balloons, fireworks, etc. Make everything fancier than last year.' Joker dragged off turning around in his chair.

'What happened next?' Batman asked not really believing that this was a normal occurrence in this city.

'I'm not sure! One moment we are all having fun and the next my zeppelin comes crashing down setting the whole place on fire!' Joker was starting to sound mad, 'My pigeons told me that the laughing gas inside the zeppelin had a leak and the aircrew got intoxicated. But the gas wasn't supposed to be deadly! Somebody ruined my laughing gas stock! It killed everybody!' Joker used his hands to cover his face and slowly dragged them down. Stress creeping up to his features.

  Batman could see his reflection on the window, the clown looked exactly like the first time they've met, sad.

'You were prepared to die that day.' Batman realized, and by the surprised expression on Joker's face he was right, 'You felt remorse at the mistake someone else made.'

'Remorse? I don't know what's that Batsy.' The clown laughed softly slightly turning his head around and Batman shook his head.

'Joker, someone framed you, it wasn't your fault.' He said stepping closer.

'Framed?! Me?! Mon Dieu!' The clown said dramatically spinning around, 'Have you seen this face handsome? No one dares to mess up with me.' He pointed with his finger at his face, the cute doll still sitting on his chest making his statement refutable.

'Let me check the place where you store your laughing gas, maybe I can find a lead to whoever did this.' Batman offered, ignoring the fact that Joker just called him handsome.

'Does that mean we are partners then?' Joker wickedly smiled at him, excitement bubbling inside.

  Batman took a second to answer, '...For the time being.'

  Joker jumped on top of his desk with a "Yippee!" then jumped down and made a run for the elevator. Batman turned around and followed the madman.

  Who knows if he made the right decision. But for now it would be best to be on Joker's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Prison escape, Docks, Hidden city undearneath the second Gotham, Flirting.  
> Characters: Batman, Joker, Henchmen, Hidden citizens.  
> Quick summary: Batman found out that Joker escaped. Finds him at the docks then gives him a birthday present. Joker requests his help and shows him his hideout.


	6. The Mischievous Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 03 September 2017

April, 16th.

  They made it out of the city and into the cavernous tunnels, Joker leading the way through the rocky maze.  
  Some men were wheelbarrowing dirt and rocks, clearing a path to make a new tunnel. There was a bigger man keeping in check the men holding pickaxes some feet away.

  When Joker approached the mountain of a man he gave him his new doll, 'Keep it safe will yah? I don't want it getting dirty down here.'

  The man grumbled in acknowledgment accepting the tiny doll in his big hands. He gave Batman a death glare that could send shivers down anyone's spine, but not to the Vigilante's trained mind.  
  Batman nodded at the giant Latino man after a stare-down and he nodded back. When Batman walked right past him the man patted his back and Batman almost fell forwards at the brute force, hearing a throaty laugh booming from the other soon after.

  The Vigilante straightened himself and followed Joker who talked over his shoulder, 'Play nice José, don't go scaring my new friend now!' He laughed it off gently patting Batman's shoulder.

'Don't worry about me. How long until we reach the container?' Batman brushed off the Joker's hand.

'We are almost there dear. You are so impatient!' Joker huffed trailing deeper into a dark tunnel.

  The place was devoid of any light so Batman took careful steps. Soon enough he could see a red light in front of them, coming from under an iron door.

  Behind the door was a big foundry holding molten metal, the place was so hot that it casted a red light illuminating the giant factory like room they were at.  
  Looking from behind the metal railing, Batman was curious at the set up below them. Men were using the cauldron's contents to forge new materials and they were using conveyor belts to speed up the process of moving them around.

  Joker noticed that Batman wasn't following him so he approached the Vigilante, 'What now Batsy. Never seen men working before?' He giggled crossing his arms.

'What exactly are they doing down here?' Batman feared that weapons were being made here.

'Oh you know. Recycling metal scraps to make materials to build _more_  houses.' Joker shaked his head, 'I swear these guys are were-moles now, they rather stay down here than live outside like normal people do!' He barked a loud laugh.

  Well that was anticlimactic, Batman would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed of not finding anything incriminatory about this place.  
  People were just trying to survive down here and Joker protected them. At some extent.

  This made no sense. Why would that alien give Batman a way to travel through different dimensions to fight a criminal that was more crazy than evil? There must be something else about the Joker that Batman wasn't seeing.  
  He would find it soon enough, for now it would be best to follow the clown before the man gets bored and murderous.

\--

  Continuing down the ceiling-hung catwalk Joker opened the door to another small room full of lockers where he grabbed a gas mask from one of them.

'Use this Batsy. I know you are a tough guy but you are useless to me if you are dead.' He giggled like a child waiting for Batman to put on the offered protection.

  When he was ready Joker unlocked the next metal door using the keypad right next to it.

'Joker, aren't you wearing a mask too?' Batman was worried when the door opened letting green fumes inside.

'I don't need no mask silly bat! This thing doesn't affect me anymore...' Joker trailed off, 'Seriously I need to get more potent stuff soon!' He chuckled and walked inside the next room.

  Stepping on yet another catwalk Joker walked near a big horizontal pipe popping out from the wall to their left, it was dented and poorly patched, leaking a green sticky substance.

'Joker you can't patch up a broken chemical waste pipe with duct tape.' Batman's voice was muffled behind the gas mask. He deadpanned at the other man who seemed to admire his own handiwork.

'Well what else did you expect me to do with so little time? And being in jail didn't help either you know.' Joker looked at him with a bored expression, like it was obvious this was Batman's fault.

'Nobody else could do it for you? Looks like you are not very good at fixing things.' Batman stared back at the battered pipe covered in duct tape.

  Following the trail of goo, he saw it dripping through the spaces of the catwalk near their feet onto the floor below. He turned around approaching the railing and used the detective vision in his cowl to analyze the room. Near the railing was a big cylinder container with a burnt hole on top. The readings showed that it was caused by Hydrofluoric acid, a very strong acid that could dissolve many different materials.

'Gee, thanks for the compliment.' Joker rolled his eyes, 'I'm not letting anybody near here until you find out who made such a disaster Batsy.' The clown leaned with his elbows against the railing next to Batman, looking down at where the Vigilante was staring at, 'Find whoever messed up with my precious laughing gas. This stuff was expensive!'

'You said you got it for free.' The Vigilante murmured and Joker snorted.

  The container holding laughing gas got mixed then with the waste chemicals from the pipe. Now it was a slimy goo but still had the laughing effect. No wonder everybody died from it. But why do this?

'What were you planning to do with this Joker?' Batman asked the man beside him, maybe the clown _did_  this on purpose.

'Spray it around the city you know. Let them laugh the night away!' He rejoiced at the outcome he wanted to happen.

  That wasn't evil at all. Chaotic, maybe.

'And why are you so sure that I can find the culprit?' Batman wondered why the Joker had so much faith in a stranger.

'You're a really smart guy Bats. How else could you have survived my Jack in the box trap?' He was giggling again, 'I wasn't expecting anybody to activate that and survive, but alas, it was you who did it! Which makes me wonder. Why did you show up in the first place?' The clown looked expectantly at him, a wicked smile adorning his face.

'Who else besides you has access to this room?' The Vigilante avoided the question.

  He wanted to keep the alien's involvement a secret. More like, he didn't want to sound as crazy as the Joker when addressing the subject of the omniscient alien. It's an unusual topic of conversation so better avoid talking about encounters of the third kind for now.

'Well, not everyone of course!' Joker leaned in, 'Some aren't as bright as you and I Batsy.' He whispered, 'Don't tell them I said that. But only capable individuals are given permission to handle my toys after all.' He said solemnly and Batman took the chance to roll his eyes now that the Joker couldn't see his face hidden behind the gas mask.

'And you are sure you don't have intruders in here?' Batman needed more information.

'Heavens no! I know everybody that enters and leaves this place.' Joker looked indignant at the assumption.

'Unless someone found a way around your surveillance Joker you must be dealing with a traitor.' Batman stated as a matter of fact and Joker didn't look too happy about it.

'Then it's your job to find the son of a gun before I kill the wrong person Bats!' Batman was surprised at the man's rage and his demanding behavior.

'Don't do anything rash. We need more evidence.' He tried calming down the Joker so the man wouldn't do anything stupid like kill half the population of Gotham, 'And killing doesn't solve the problem.'

'It worked for me before!' Joker giggled and Batman tried to control his rage.

  The Vigilante focused at the task at hand and recreated the crime scene piecing together bits and pieces of information that he discovered while talking with the clown. The perfect hole in the cylinder meant that the responsible for pouring the acid wasn't in a hurry, yet. So that was what he did first.  
  There was a sledgehammer covered in the green substance on the other side of the room. It didn't look like it was being discarded. It looked more like it was thrown away, probably the man wasn't expecting the pipe to have such a strong current of chemical wastes flowing on the inside and that made the hammer slip from his hands.  
  If the pool of wastes below them is of any indication, then it was most likely that the intruder got showered in the fluids and made his escape in a hurry, and in pain probably, towards the door at the end of the catwalk, leaving a trail behind.

  Satisfied with his discovery, Batman turned to face the clown, 'I know what happened.'

'What? Already?! But you were just standing there!' Joker signaled where he was standing at to validate his point.

'A man, probably in his 20s, used Hydrofluoric acid on the container.' Batman started, 'After the acid ate the metal he then use a hammer to break the pipe. However the current was too strong and the hammer went flying, you can find it over there.' He then pointed to the far end of the room were a big hammer was hidden between some pipes, 'The man wasn't unharmed however as he was covered in the chemicals as well. I say most of his upper body was burnt.'

  Joker was silent listening in awe at Batman's detective deductions.

'Then the man in a panic ran in that direction.' The Vigilante pointed at a small door near the end of the catwalk, 'You can see the trial he left behind.'

  The Joker looked back and forth between the door and Batman, 'How did you do that?!'

'It's called logical thinking. And using my eyes mostly.' Batman huffed, 'This place is a mess. Clearly the man was told to do this.'

'Ohhh! I could kiss you right now!' Joker was happy again not bothering to hold back his smile, 'In fact I think I will!' Before the Vigilante could react Joker grabbed his face and pulled him closer kissing his gas mask with a loud "Mua!"then skipped ahead of them towards the door.

  Batman didn't let that bother him and followed the man inside.

\--

  Joker was just standing there with his hands on his hips, 'Well there's not much in here besides boxes Bats.'

  It's true, the small room was used as a storage for different sized boxes and equipment, but Joker couldn't see the gooey trail that Batman was looking at with the help of his detective vision.  
  Making his way to the far end he moved some boxes. Joker was curiously watching then gasped when Batman revealed a hole leading into a tunnel, small enough for one person to crawl inside.  
  Not wasting time he got inside, it was a rather short trip and on the other side was a ladder leading up to a manhole. He looked at it, the trail was still fresh, smudging parts of the ladder and the lid above them.

'Help me out will yah?' Joker grunted from behind, his tailored suit was covered in dirt.

  He struggled to get up extending a hand for Batman to get him up. The Vigilante huffed but did so. Getting the man back up to his feet was an easy task since he was so thin.  
  Joker flashed him a sweet smile and a "Thank you" and started palming his clothes to try and clean out most of the dirt.  
  Looking back at the manhole he discarded the gas mask and climbed up, Joker trailing close behind him.  
  Before he opened the lid he scanned the area outside, not finding life signs around. This was making the clown impatient however.

'What's the hold up?' Joker said looking up, 'Not that I mind the view. Rawr.' He whistled still staring at the Vigilante under his cape.

  Without looking down he kicked the clown's face, a loud smack could be heard and Joker almost fell backwards at the brute force but he was still giggling.  
  Opening the lid he finally got outside, breathing fresh air again. He considered slamming the lid in Joker's face too but refrained from doing so. Killing the clown would make this whole operation pointless.  
  He walked away giving the man space to get out as well.

'Jeez. Aren't you a sensitive one.' Joker snickered getting up to his feet and holding a napkin against his nose to stop the bleeding.

'We don't have time to fool around Joker.' Batman growled following the trail to the front of an abandoned building ahead of them.

'Oh bats we could fool around all night if we wanted too!' The clown laughed pocketing his napkin after the bleeding stopped.

  Batman ignored the lunatic, preferring to enter the apartment building instead.  
  The place was hollowed, no windows, no furniture, the wooden stairs looked barely stable and the walls were covered in graffiti. The trail was getting more and more scattered with every step they took, soon they would get to the end of it. Finding anything there though was going to be just a matter of luck.  
  Reaching the fifth floor the trail ended inside one of the rooms and they got inside.

'This is as far as we will get Joker.' Batman said scanning the room.

'That's it? All that build up for an empty room?' Joker huffed, 'I could have done it myself if I had the time.' The clown looked like he had an idea, 'In fact! I think that I could find the man on my own! Yeah! I don't need you anymore Bats. Thanks for nothing.' Joker walked away and Batman was relieved he didn't find the burnt t-shirt under the bed before leaving. The cold statement made him feel a stinging sensation in his chest though.

  Pocketing the t-shirt in the bag where the doll was before he scanned the room one last time then jumped off the window to grapple hook to the roof.  
Standing alone in the chilly night air he called for his Batmobile and waited for it. Little did he know that he was being watched.

\--

  Joker had climbed the fire escape ladder after lying to Batman and was sneaking up on him. No way he was going to let him get away that easy. He was curious to know where this Vigilante came from, what did he do when he wasn't wearing that costume and if he enjoys long walks on the beach at sunset.  
  He watched for a while longer not making any sound, peaking over the edge. Batman was just standing there with his back turned.

  Suddenly a gust of wind ruffled his hair and Batman's cape, which made the Vigilante look even cooler and Joker gulped at the sight of those muscular thighs.  
  Before them appeared the Batmobile coming out of invisible-mode and Joker almost falls from the stairs. He didn't know cars could do that!  
  The door opened for itself and Batman got inside. Joker waited for the door to close again then with light steps got behind the car. He tried opening the trunk and tsked when he had no such luck. He was looking for a hey hole to pick when the engines suddenly roared back to life.

  Before Batman could take off he jumped on the trunk and kept his body low to avoid being spotted. It didn't take long for the Batmobile to take off and Joker grasped at the decorative wings for dear life.

  They were flying really high, the clown dared to peak down and was amazed at the sight. Why he never thought about flying before?  
  His attention was caught by flashing lights in the corner of his eye. He gasped in awe at the display of bright colors hanging in the air in front of them. Where did that came from?  
  Before he could think much about it the Batmobile got inside.

  Joker was fascinated at the show of white and purple lights surrounding them. His favorite colors! Only green was missing though.  
  He leaned back on the trunk, looking above him. He sighed feeling at peace for once.  
  It was cut short however when the scenery changed into a dark night again and he huffed. Looking ahead of them he saw a giant yellow Bat symbol in the sky that he never saw before. Was that new? It looks like they're still in Gotham though.  
  He scanned the rest of the city and in fact this wasn't Gotham anymore. The part of the city that was burnt looked fine now. Like nothing ever happened.  
  Joker scratched his head in confusion.

\--

'Welcome back sir. How did your mission go?' Batman could hear Alfred's voice coming from the comm.

'Everything went according to plan Alfred. But it seems that the Joker wasn't the culprit after all.' The Vigilante relaxed in his seat.

'Oh? Are you sure he isn't lying to you sir?' Batman heard the question, but was more focused on the stabbing sensations in his heart.

  Why are you always like this, he thought.

'It wasn't him I'm sure. It was a set up.' Batman huffed, 'I found a t-shirt that I need to analyze to find the real culprit.'

'Very well sir. As soon as you get back I--,' Alfred stopped suddenly, 'Sir? I think you have a critter infestation.'

'What?' Batman tried to remain calm, but anxiety was bubbling up in his chest again.

'The readings of the Batmobile show a heat signature on the back of your trunk.' Before Alfred could say anything else he was already pressing a button.

  The roof opened and Batman climbed up, spotting the madman instantly. He cursed.

'Hi Batsy!' Joker waved at him innocently.

  Batman was silent. He approached the man.

'Aren't you happy to see me?' Joker giggled and extended his hand for Batman to grab.

  But instead of grabbing the clown's hand he went further and grabbed at his collar making the man yelp at being treated so roughly. Then he tossed him on the passenger's seat and he got inside as well.

  Speaking again to Alfred he avoid using the man's name, 'We have a problem.'

'Yes. I heard the ruckus sir. It sounds like a big rat. Or is it the Joker?' Alfred hummed.

  Stop being such a smartass, he thought.

  Batman huffed, 'Yes.'

'What do you plan to do now sir? Surely we can't have a mad clown on the loose.' Alfred warned him silently of the consequences.

'I know Al--, I'll figure something out when we get to the Batcave.' He sighed.

'Batcave, really?' Joker tried getting his attention, however the Vigilante ignored him so he tried reaching for a random button on the console instead, 'Ohhh, what does this bright red button do?'

  Batman grabbed his wrist a little too hard, 'Stop it.'

'Aw come on " _partner_ "! You weren't like this before!' Joker said loud enough for the other man to hear them, 'What happened to the sweet sweet bat that gave me a birthday present!' He giggled and Batman wanted to strangle him.

'Partners? A birthday present?' Alfred's voice cut through the air like a knife.

  Not you too please, he thought groaning.

  Batman sighed, 'It was just a doll, don't worry.' He replied avoiding the other question.

'If you say so sir.' Alfred murmured.

'Stop it.' He said again, this time to the butler, 'Prepare one of the cells, I don't want this man trying anything funny until we can use the portal again.'

'I can still hear you, you know?' Joker was pouting like a child.

'My car. My rules. Keep quiet.' Batman grunted, one wrong move and everything could go down the drain for this Gotham too. More than usual anyways.

'Ugh, why are you so mad?! I haven't done anything wrong!' Joker threw his arms in the air exasperated, 'And who are you talking to? Are you married?! Have you been lying to me all this time?!'

'What are you talking about?' Batman sighed confused, 'You being here is bad enough.' He spoke before thinking, soon regretting it when Joker looked at him with sad eyes.

  Then, after a moment of staring, he said, 'Fine! I'm going then!' Joker hastily fumbled with the door's handle successfully opening it then he jumped off before Batman could catch him.

'Joker!' The Vigilante jumped after him.

\--

  Joker hold back a sob, the air stinging his eyes. He didn't know why it hurt so much hearing Batman say that. Or why he felt so jealous when he was ignoring him. Or why picturing him in the arms of someone else made him angry.  
  All he knew was that the city was getting closer. It was bright and beautiful. He didn't feel vertigo anymore. Accepting death was easy, nobody wanted him anyways.  
  Before he could continue being dramatic something tugged at his sleeve. It was Batman gliding after him.

'Batsy!' Suddenly Joker's mood shifted, 'You care!' He grabbed at Batman's hand with a smile.

'Of course I care.' The Vigilante huffed, 'You're my responsibility.'

'Oh.' As fast as the smile came it went away.

  The giant buildings engulfed them and the people below were getting closer.  
  Batman used his grapple hooking on the nearest gargoyle but the weight of them both destroyed the fragile statue's head.  
  Falling again the Vigilante tried using his grapple one more time, Joker was amused watching Batman fight for their life, it was funny even. Why even bother?

  He burst in a fit of giggles. Soon growing in a maniac laugh.  
  Batman looked at him confused and he kept laughing, his body convulsing. This was hilarious! It was hilarious that just know he realized what his feelings meant!  
  The Vigilante was still fumbling with his grapple hook ignoring the lunatic laughing his ass off next to him.  
  Finally hooking onto the nearest billboard they were too close to the ground for comfort.

  People were screaming below when the gargoyle's head crashed against one of the parked cars in the street destroying the roof as well.  
  With the people fussing over there they ignored the Vigilante and his companion on the other side.  
  They were hanging in the air, close enough to the ground that the fall wouldn't kill them. So Joker took his chance.

'Well this was fun and all partner but it's time to draw the curtains!' He smiled again, gripping with his free hand Batman's forearm.

  The Vigilante growled in pain at the sudden shock he felt in all his body accidentally dropping Joker.  
  The clown fell gracefully on the street below and ran away into the nearest alleyway leaving Batman hanging. Laughing at his own pun.

  He made it to the other end and didn't stop. Weird, he recognized every bit and cranny of these streets, but there was more people than usual.  
  When he crossed the street nobody looked at him twice. He wondered why. Looking around he realized that half the population were wearing carnival attires. Balloons decorated the streets, clowns were entertaining kids, everyone was so busy that they didn't notice him. Lady luck was on his side tonight!

  He strolled into another alley casually. There were bottles lying around the dirty ground.  
  Joker was disgusted, the streets weren't this dirty before. Stepping carefully around the mess he heard a man leaving one of the buildings.  
  The man was standing under the spotlight of the door lighting a cigarette. Dressed in a big light brown coat and a matching hat.  
  Joker snickered to himself grabbing one of the glass bottles.  
  The stranger didn't notice Joker until the bottle hit his head and fell unconscious on the floor.

  The clown threw away what was left of the bottle carelessly and flopped the man around prying his coat open. Taking it from the man he tried it on. Perfect fit!  
  Oh, he would need money too right? He crouched down and searched the man's pockets. He found a pack of cigarettes which he threw in the nearest poodle of dirty water.

'Smoking is bad for you~' Joker singsonged mockingly.

  He searched for his other pocket, this time finding what he was looking for, a wallet full of greens, more than he was expecting to find.

'Come to papa, come to papa!' He giggled getting up.

  Making his way back he stopped thinking for a minute, 'Aw, what the heck.' He got back to the man and grabbed his hat as well, 'Perfect!' Putting it on his head he smiled to himself and made his way back into the streets full of people.

\--

  Batman was looking almost desperately for the clown from over the rooftops. Joker was most likely to kill people out of spite because of him. He needs to find him fast.

'Sir it's getting late.' He could hear Alfred's voice, breaking his concentration, 'Maybe the Joker found a place to sleep already. Why don't you do the same? Remember that you have a gala tomorrow night and Miss Beatrice would get mad at you if you don't go with her.'

'Alfred not now. This is serious.' Batman growled, 'I just let an ill man on the loose in Gotham. How do you expect me to sleep at a time like this.'

'Oh don't worry sir. I have my methods to put you to sleep.' Alfred murmured.

'What?' Batman deadpanned.

'What?' Alfred echoed, 'Never mind that. Sir if any suspicious activities takes place while you rest I'll let you know. No sense in making yourself tired now.'

  Batman thought about it, 'Fine. I'll do as you say. I lost his trail when he got to the next street. Why are there so many people around tonight Alfred?' Because of the people walking around it was impossible for him to find the Joker again.

'I heard there was a new carnival near the fair by the docks sir. Every family with kids, and... couples -ahem- are going tonight for the debut.' Alfred was being too obvious in his attempts for finding his master a girlfriend.

  Batman brushed the comment off however, 'Alfred. I'm coming back home.'

'Very well sir. Rest for now before the chaos unfolds caused by a madman clumsily let loose.' Alfred sounded amused at the whole ordeal.

'Thank you Alfred.' Batman sighed and went back to his Batmobile.

  First thing to do when getting home however would be to analyze the t-shirt. If it had any DNA of the culprit then he could use his Batcomputer to construct a 3D image of the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Mystery solving, Flirting, Fourth dimensional travel, Hurt feelings.  
> Characters: Batman, Joker, Henchmen and José, Alfred.  
> Quick summary: Joker shows Batman the cause of the chaos that happened yesterday. Batman follows a lead to get the real criminal. Finds evidence for analysis. Goes back to first Gotham with Joker who sneaked behind his car. The clown falls off the car and Batman goes after him but loses him in the sea of people.


	7. The Fun Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 03 September 2017

April, 16th.

  Batman made his way back to the Batcave. This time the echoing sound of the waterfalls were unnerving.  
  Not only did he get his guard down and let the clown sneak around the Batmobile but his carelessness let said clown roam free in the City, his City.

  Stepping onto the hydraulic platform he felt a chill run down his spine. Alfred was watching him like a hawk. If his silence was anything to go by then that means the butler was mad at him and he had all the right to be.

  He walked past Alfred and approached the Batcomputer with heavy steps. Laying down the burnt t-shirt on the counter top for analyzing later.  
  But now the silence felt oppressive and he sighed removing his cowl. He was ready to apologize when the butler cut him off before he could even start.

'Sir, may I inform you that you left your live feed on all this time?' Alfred spoke behind him and Bruce was frozen in place.

  He did forget that one of the reasons he traveled back to the other Gotham was because he wanted to show his friends that everything was real. He was so enthralled by his new discoveries that he forgot he was recording everything with the Batmobile and his cowl. The guilt was consuming him.

'I thought so.' Alfred exhaled looking tired for the first time, 'Sir, as soon as you made it back the video recording was uploaded to the Batcomputer and I took the liberty to watch it all. In my opinion as convincing as the crime scene looked it may have been all planned out by the Joker himself. Don't be fooled.'

  As always Alfred was the voice of reason making Bruce doubt his own acts and reasoning.

'I know what I'm doing Alfred.' Bruce faced his butler after what felt like ages only to meet hard eyes.

'Clearly you don't!' The anger in the old man's voice made the billionaire flinch, 'You are being played Master Bruce and it pains me that you are so blind to see it! The man is a psychopath!'

  However Bruce never backs away from a confrontation, 'He needs my help Alfred!'

'No he doesn't! He needs help from specialists on the matter which, dare I say, you are not.' The old man raised his voice, 'Stop being so friendly with a man you barely know! It's only going to make things worse for the both of you!'

'I'm...not being friendly Alfred.' Bruce was shy all of a sudden, the realization of his actions hitting him.

'Well Master Bruce, I've never seen you smile like that to your enemies before.' The butler deflated calming down a bit, 'Is it a new tactics of yours that I'm not aware of? You followed the man like a loyal dog all the way, sir.'

'I rather not be on his bad side Alfred.' The young man retorted.

  The old man sighed, 'Sir, the man manipulates people. A clear sign of psychopathy. And you are just playing his mind games.'

  Bruce never felt this hurt before. But was it because Alfred may be right about it or was it because Joker may have lied to him in the first place?  
  He should have expected it from the start but his ego didn't let him see what was really happening. He thought he could change the clown but apparently the madman had other plans in store.

'...What do you think I should do?' Bruce sounded defeated.

  It was always hard to win a discussion against the smart old man. Maybe his advice will clear his mind.

'What do you feel like doing Master Bruce?' Alfred was analyzing his every move.

'I don't want to give up on him yet.' As much as it pained him to say it that was how he really felt.

  As much of a liar and a psychopath the clown could be there was still some humanity left in him. He was worth saving. Even him deserves a second chance. But it will be hard for Bruce to trust him again if not ever.

  The silence was suffocating the young man until the butler spoke again.

'I know that I can't change your mind sir.' The old man sighed, 'Very well. Whatever you decide on doing I'll always be here to assist you. But first we need to find him.'

  Bruce was thankful at his friend's understanding but either way the man was right. He needs to be more careful on how he approaches the Joker from now on.

'Knowing him he will lay low for now until he gets bored.' Bruce informed, 'We are going to find him when he makes a mistake.'

'Maybe you can ask your " _acquaintances_ " for information later on sir.' Alfred recommended, 'It's not hard to spot a man with paper white skin and green hair if you ask me.' He hummed.

'You are right.' Bruce replied sitting down with a sigh, 'Tomorrow I'll look for information.' He started typing on the keyboard, 'All I can do right now is analyze that piece of clothing to find the real culprit so when I find Joker we can leave right away.'

  That was the best course of action he could come up with for now. The tiredness was catching up to him. And he was also feeling unwell, believing that traveling so often between dimensions may be the main cause besides his aching heart which he tried to ignore.

  All in all he was feeling miserable. But while he was feeling down a clown far away was having the time of his life.

\--

  A grinning Joker couldn't hold his excitement while making his way around the swarm of people on the streets.

  He could never walk around normal people before. Everyone being too scared and afraid of him to even look at him. It made him sick.  
  But now he could go anywhere he wanted to without being judged. Well the disguise helped a bit too.

  Absentmindedly following everyone he heard carnival music playing in the distance and he instantly lightened up, his head snapping towards the direction of the familiar melody.  
  With hasty steps he got closer to the pier avoiding cars and passersby and suddenly he was breathless at the beauty in front of him.

  There was a fair being held and everything was prettily decorated.  
  The Ferris wheel was the biggest ride taking most of the space at the end of the pier while a Roller coaster was placed near the front to attract more customers. Some other rides could be seen such as a Hall of Mirrors, a Haunted House, Bumper cars, Flying chairs and more.

  He giggled to himself and went forward feeling already excited. How could he throw away the chance of having some fun!

  The music was lively and the people high-spirited.  
  Some stands had food and candy and others had games. All the rides looked fun as well which gave Joker a hard time to decide what to do first. Eat first then puke after riding the Roller coaster or have fun then eat and keep his food inside?

  Before he could decide however, he bumped into a small child who fell backwards on the planked floor.  
  He looked down at the kid and the kid looked back with tears forming in his eyes and sniffing softly.

'Wait wait wait!' The clown almost panicked, 'Don't cry on me you little fiend. I didn't hit you that hard did I?' Joker tried distracting the kid before they attracted any attention and the boy shaked his head, 'Then what's wrong?'

  Joker didn't want to deal with a small infant on his first day off but how could he leave the poor child like this? He wasn't a heartless monster, or so he liked to think.

'I can't find my mommy.' The little boy sobbed and was ready to start crying louder.

'Wow wow ok, hold on. I' ll help you look for your mother if you promise me not to cry ok?' Joker said sweetly, bending over with his hands over his knees. Like a tall man in a coat talking to a child wasn't suspicious at all.

  When the kid nodded he helped him up and turned him around then lifted him in the air way over his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, 'Which one of you idiots lost a child huh!!'

  People were looking at them now so he screamed louder, 'ANYONE?!' He waved the kid in the air from side to side making the kid giggle.

  He spotted a brunette woman running at him. She was probably younger than she looked but her tired face made her appear older.

'Joshua!' The girl bent over out of air when she got near them.

'Is this your mother?' Joker murmured in the kid's ear making him giggle again.

  When he nodded he offered the child back to the woman not without giving her a hard time for being so useless, 'You are a terrible mother. You know that?'

  The mother hugged her child and Joker kept speaking, 'What if a pedophile was around huh?' He giggled to himself but the woman didn't acknowledged what he said. She was too busy kissing and pampering her son, 'If I had a child I wouldn't let them wander around out of my sights.' He murmured crossing his arms and actually thought about it but quickly shaked off that idea.

'I don't know how to thank you sir.' The woman finally said sobbing.

'Thank me by watching better over your kid.' He huffed and waved then left the scene before the melodramatics made him puke.

  However that made him wonder if Batman was still looking for him...

"No! Bad Joker!" He thought and slapped his face with both hands over his cheeks, "Forget about the bats already. He is not going to ruin your night any longer."

  With decisive steps he walked near the food stands planning to ingest some sugary food to forget his misery until he spotted a teenager sitting by herself on a bench with her chin in her palms.  
  A sad pout adorning her rounded face and blue eyes staring at the floor in front of her. She was dressed in black sport tights with jean shorts over them, a white button down t-shirt and red shoes with cute ribbons on top of them. Her double ponytails brushing her cheeks with every sigh.

  He sighed and rolled his eyes from afar. Waiting in line for his turn, like normal people do, he bought two candy apples and headed towards the bench to sit on.  
  The blonde glanced at him discretely. Biting on one of the apples he addressed the youngster, 'Who killed your dog?' He was barely understandable with all the food in his mouth.

  She looked at him and giggled. Joker was confused however, not used at people laughing at him and looked at her incredulously.

'Hah, sorry, but you look like a squirrel! You know, with your mouth full of food and so.' She said holding air in her mouth inflating her own cheeks then laughed again. Her laugh was invigorating.

  Snorting he offered the other apple to her, 'Then why don't you join me and be a little squirrel too?' He said after swallowing.

  She shaked her head, ponytails bobbing slightly, 'Oh, I don't know. I shouldn't be talking to strangers.' She said with a frown and propping her chin again in her palms, 'Stranger danger and all of that.' The girl sighed.

'We won't be strangers if we introduce ourselves right? I'm Jack Napier, senior squirrel.' He offered the apple again with a smile.

  She looked at him then at the apple. A moment later she giggled again, 'Aw, fine. I'm Harleen Quinzel.' She introduced herself, 'And this apple looks delicious.' She said taking it, 'I hope for your sake it's not poisoned.' She glared at him playfully.

'Don't worry Snow White. You don't have black hair and seven tiny men running after you therefore you're safe.' He giggled, 'Also you're not my stepdaughter, that would be weird.' He deadpanned.

  After a moment of staring Harleen snorted and they both burst laughing. Joker wiping a tear from his eye.

'Thank you Mister J.' The girl took a bite of the apple, 'You made my night.'

"Mister J." He thought, "That has a nice ring to it."

'Well what can I say Harleen. We're at the fair after all! So turn that frown upside down ok?' Joker said stretching his lips upwards into a smile with his fingers making the girl laugh again.

  Jokes aside he asked more seriously, 'Why is a young lady like you all alone on this fine night anyways?' He motioned with his hand to the dark sky then bit the apple again.

  The girl sighed holding the candy stick between her hands, 'I was waiting for my friend but I guess she forgot about me...' Harleen put her chin on one hand ignoring the apple in the other, 'Again...'

'Nonsense! Who could forget that beautiful smile of yours?' He looked outraged which made the girl chuckle again.

'That's sweet of you Mr. J.' She sighed, 'But since she started college she doesn't have time to spend with me anymore. Also she prefers talking to flowers rather than me.'

  She pouted and Joker had an idea.

  Getting up from the bench the girl looked at him curiously and he offered his elbow to her like a gentleman, 'What do you say if we spend the night being lonely and miserable together hmm?'

  After a moment she accepted his offer grabbing his elbow with a smile and they trailed off.

\--

  Bruce was so focused on his task that he didn't bother to change from his Batsuit.  
  Almost done with the analysis it was only a matter of time for the Batcomputer to recreate an approximated portrait of the previous owner of the t-shirt.

  The computer program was originally made to match the DNA to the criminal data bank back at the GCPD, but from his own experiences he modified the program to give a detailed description of the person instead since most criminals were not officially in the records anyway. And in this case the man wasn't even from this world.

  The DNA could easily describe his eye's color and shape, his skin color, hair and body build. Making various optional portraits as to what the man could look like.  
  The program wasn't perfect but in this case it was all he got.

  A while ago Alfred left a cup of linden tea besides Bruce leaving his master alone soon after as to not interrupt his concentration. It was obvious that the young man wouldn't sleep any time soon.

  Bruce was slowly sipping his tea before it could get cold. The mechanical sounds from the computer and the beating of wings from the bats above were his only company.  
  He couldn't help but think about what he was doing. Clearly he didn't need to help the clown anymore. After everything Joker did he didn't deserve his help.  
  But still, Bruce couldn't sleep and rather than fidget all night in bed he wanted to keep his mind busy.

  The Vigilante recalled the events of the night. After Alfred watched the camera feed he didn't fall for Joker's games, unlike Bruce.

  Batman should have been more professional and kept his distance.  
  The Vigilante is supposed to bring Justice and don't let his feelings dictate his actions. But under the suit there was only a man after all. And Bruce sometimes couldn't control his own emotions.

  Before he could get any more absorbed in his thoughts Alfred came back, 'Sir, you may want to hear this.'

  The butler approached him with a radio in hand, a static could be heard coming from it then the voice of a woman, '--To all units. The witnesses described a tall man with green hair fleeing the scene. He is wearing the victim's coat and headed to the pier. I repeat--'

  Bruce almost spat his tea when he heard the description of the thief, 'What is going on Alfred?' He faced the butler.

'I was listening to various radio frequencies to give you a hand sir.' Alfred said putting the radio aside, 'And what I gathered so far from Harvey Dent's men's conversations and the Police frequency is that a mysterious person mugged a dangerous man that was just finishing a deal with Mr. Dent himself. That got the attention of the Police who eventually raided the place and arrested everyone.' The man huffed. 'The situation would be hilarious if we didn't know _who_ that mysterious man was.' Alfred actually chuckled, 'Quite a debut from the clown if I do say so myself.'

  So not only did Joker mug a dangerous mercenary but he got Harvey Dent behind bars _and_ made Alfred smile as well.

  Bruce couldn't believe it. He was just staring at his friend and couldn't help the smirk that was creeping up his face.

'What now Master Bruce?' The butler hid any trail left of a smile and stared back at him, 'Aren't you going after the madman?'

'Oh, right.' He almost forgot, 'Do you have any idea why he would go to the pier Alfred?' He asked putting his cowl back in place and getting ready for departure.

'Well, the only major events happening right now are the re opening of the fair to celebrate the circus being back in town with a new show.' The butler wondered while Batman got inside his car, 'Maybe the clown wanted to feel at home hmm?'

'Very funny.' The Vigilante said to the butler, 'Keep me updated.'

'Very well sir.' The old man replied before his master disappeared inside the tunnels.

\--

  After riding the Roller coaster Harleen was feeling a little shaky so Joker suggested a calmer activity next. Such as the Hall of Mirrors, that one was a classic and always funny. And the walk would prevent the girl from throwing up.

  When they made it inside the place was rather empty. The last families leaving as soon as they entered, Their children running outside with smiles on their faces.  
  The pair walked calmly around from one mirror to the other, each one of them distorting their reflections in different manners.

'So, Mister J...' The girl spoke while staring at her own reflection, 'You never told me why you were alone tonight. Did you break up with your girlfriend?' Harleen wondered looking up at him.

  Joker on the other hand was busy making funny faces in front of the mirrors, but still he heard the question and laughed at her, 'Harleen!' He said cheerily but still loud enough to make the girl flinch, 'That's none of your business dear!'

  He would hang himself rather than talk about his personal life with a girl he just met.  
  However the girl pouted staring at him and those sad blue eyes of hers were slowly affecting him.

'I just wanted to help you after you helped me...' She said looking at her feet making Joker feel guilty about himself.

  He let out a long frustrated sigh, 'What can a teenager do to help me win over the bat--' He cut himself short, angry with himself for thinking aloud about that idiot again.

'Huh?' Harleen tilted her head, 'So you did fought with someone?' She inquired.

  Oooh-ho-ho~ the girl was clever he would give her that.

'I may or may not. Instead you should worry about the lipstick that's smudged all over your face.' Joker said waiting for the girl to react.

'What?' As soon as she said that Joker grabbed her face with one hand and smeared her lipstick with his other free hand staining his glove.

'There. Fix it.' He said moving her head so she could see her reflection and he chuckled to himself.

'Aw, that's rude!' The girl said with no real anger in her voice and proceeded to clean herself with a napkin taken from her pocket and re apply her red lipstick with a skill that showed she did this regularly, 'At least you found that someone special...' She murmured while still applying makeup, 'I'll die forever alone.'

'Don't you think you are a little too young to think like that?' He giggled at the girl's nonsense.

'I'm seventeen!' Harleen squeaked, 'I'll never find a boyfriend at this rate.' She pouted.

'Girl, you are thinking this the wrong way. You don't need to find a boyfriend to be happy. You need to find someone to love and who loves you back.' He looked serious, but then cringed and gargled at the cheesiness of what he just said, 'You never heard that coming from me.' He warned the girl who looked all dreamy and let out an "Aww~".

'Mister J. You are really sweet! Whoever broke your heart should pay for it.' She said with determination in her eyes.

  He sighed again in defeat, 'I guess you're right...' He said melancholic, 'Next time I see him I'll deck him for everything he's done.'

  He forgot he shouldn't be talking so openly with this girl but it was so easy to open up to her that Joker couldn't help himself.

'Oooh~ Who stole your heart then? Can I punch him too?' The girl said cheerily trying to improve Joker's mood.

'I'm not letting a young girl punch that wall of bricks. You could break a nail and he would get even madder at me. Ugh.' He groaned remembering the last time he saw the Vigilante.

'I can take care of myself!' She looked proud of herself, 'I'm very agile and fast, I can dodge anything he throws at me!' Harleen said proudly pointing at herself with her thumb.

Joker huffed and ruffled her hair a tiny "Hey!" escaped the girl.

'That's really sweet of you girl. Defending a stranger like myself. But I must deal with this alone. When I'm in dire need of stealing an ice cream truck however I'll call you.' He laughed at his own joke, 'Seriously, not even I, am match for that stupid man and his stupid cape and cute pointy ears and his 24/7 frown and--' Joker started pacing from side to side rambling at this moment too gone to think rationally and shut up.

'Waaaaaait a minute...' Harleen drawled finally connecting the dots, 'Pointy ears a cape and sick abs? Mister J you don't mean Batman do you?'

'I--' Joker stopped dead on his tracks.

'You have a crush on the Bats?! Really?! How did that happen?!' She asked excitedly like she was talking to one of her teenager friends and Joker fell for it.

'I don't know!' He said shrugging irritated, 'One moment I'm eating popcorn peacefully in my office and the next moment I realize we're both hanging from the window! I thought we clicked right then and there but apparently he hates me now!' He said crossing his arms grumpily and pouting like a child.

'Eek! Was that love at first sight then?' The girl couldn't contain her excitement, jumping in place.

  She was more curious about his love life rather than why the Batman would be there in the first place, ignoring that Joker may have done something bad to grab the Vigilante's attention.

  After a moment of silence he finally sighed dropping his arms, 'Yes. I guess it was. But it doesn't matter now since I'm trying to avoid him.' Joker sighed looking at the side.

'Why are you avoiding him?' The girl pouted, 'Did you do anything wrong?'

'Well...I may have got in his car without his permission...' Joker drawled.

'Wow! You got to ride the Bat's car?!' Harleen jumped excitedly.

'And I may have electrocuted him at some point...' Joker continued, 'My memory is foggy after that.' He chuckled avoiding the fact that he may have killed a guy not long ago to steal his money, 'You know I was never expecting to have a feelings jam with a young girl in a hall full of mirrors.' He smiled at her.

'What can I say?' She shrugged, 'I want to be a psychologist so having a "Heart to Heart" should be a piece of cake.'

'You little devil.' He looked at his own distorted reflection again feeling like something was missing on his face, 'Say, you wouldn't mind sharing would you?' He pointed at the red lipstick the girl was still holding.

'Oh, sure.' Harleen gave him the tiny white metal tube, 'But what would you use it for--'

  Before the teenager could finish her question Joker already began painting his white lips with the red lipstick.  
  Everything looked normal enough until the madman started painting his cheeks as well, making it look like a big red smile. One would think that the distorted mirror would make the task a lot more difficult but Joker knew what he was doing by heart.

'Perfect!' He said when he was done, capping the lipstick and offering it back.

  The girl chuckled, 'You can keep it. That color suits you.'

'What a nice young lady you are! Thank you!' He pocketed the gift in one of the pockets inside his purple suit, 'Now what do you say if I walk you back home hmm? It's really late.'

'What?' She looked at the time on her phone, 'Almost midnight?!' She was scrolling down her phone panicking mouthing numbers, 'AND EIGHTEEN MISSED CALLS?! My mum is going to kill me!' Joker was laughing and the girl was ready to start crying.

'Fret not!' He said when he calmed down, 'We'll get there in a jiffy!' He snapped his fingers in front of him with a wide smile.

'I live 20 minutes away by car.' She squeaked trying to text back her mother.

'We will not get there in a jiffy!' He snapped his fingers again smile not faltering. 'Tell your mother not to worry my dear! Eventually you'll make it back, Hah!'

  Watching people in despair was a hobby of his but this time he would make an exception to help a " _friend_ ".

  That's something really weird for him to be thinking about so he pushed Harleen to the exit instead, 'Chop chop! We'll get a cab and you'll be back home in no time!'

\--

  The Vigilante was near the fair above one of the roofs, looking down in the streets it was impossible for him to pint point Joker's exact location. Behind him he could hear heels and a voice directed at him.

'Well, if it isn't my favorite vigilante.' The woman dressed in black purred, 'What brings you all the way here?'

  He turned around greeting Catwoman but the bag she was holding caught his attention, 'What did you steal this time?' Batman sighed.

'Oh this? Just cupcakes.' She said grabbing one cupcake from within the bag to reassure him.

'That's a lot of cupcakes...' He murmured.

'I was craving for something sweet, can you blame me?' The woman said taking a bite out of the baked good, 'You are so sour that I needed something sweet to balance my diet.' She trailed off, 'You're not even trying to look inside the bag. Is something wrong?'

  Batman weighed his options deciding that no more people should find out about his dimensional travels. So he half lied to her, 'I'm looking for a man with green hair. Have you seen him?' He asked her and she gave him a curious look.

'Aren't we all? I've never thought you would develop a kink like that so late in your life.' She snickered.

'This is serious Selina. The man is dangerous.' He huffed and wondered why he was entertaining the burglar again.

'The only one serious here is you.' She said with no real harm, 'I'll help you find out where your boyfriend is, don't worry.' She huffed after she realized Batman wasn't in the mood. But when was he in the mood?

'He is not my boyfriend.' He said more defensively than he should had.

'Sure. Very convincing. Let me bow to you.' Catwoman bowed in front of him and threw the cupcake, 'Catch.'

  Batman caught the sweet in mid air, 'You could use more sugar in your life.'

  And with that she turned around to leave not before screaming over her shoulder, 'And the bag is full of jewels too!' She used her whip to get to the next building and out of sight.

  Batman turned around and ate the cupcake thinking to himself "He is not my boyfriend".

\--

  They made it to the street in front of the pier but hailing a taxi was easier said than done because every other human being seemed to have the same idea and the street was a mess of family cars and taxis honking in unison giving him a headache.

'Ugh, not good little Harleen. Let's try finding a cab on the next street.' The girl nodded and followed him.

  He could easily murder some people and steal their car but he didn't want to involve the girl in his antics. She has a bright future ahead of her and being incriminated in second degree murder would ruin her chances of entering a good University.  
  Why the Hell was he thinking about good University choices for the girl was beyond him.

'There!' The girl yelled running in front of him.

  She pointed at the end of the empty street they were at were they could see taxis and cars far away. Surely one of those would be available for them.  
  However the street looked strangely vacant, like people should not be there, giving Joker a bad vibe.

'Harleen dear, don't go too far on your own.' But as soon as he warned the girl a man grabbed her by the arm making her squeal. He was standing in the dark alley with some of his buddies close by.

'Well well well! What do we have here?' The man tried sounding intimidating but that only made Joker disgusted, 'And such perfect timing too!' The man barked a dry laugh and Harleen was physically shaking, 'Aw what's wrong little girl? We just want to have some fun.' The man drawled and that snapped something inside Joker.

'Hands off the girl.' He growled slapping the man's hand away and standing protectively in front of her.

'Or what?' The man towered him but Joker didn't move, 'You going to stab me?'  
The clown made a knife appear from inside his sleeve and sliced the guy's jugular open. Clever last words my friend. The man toppled over his back gargling his own blood.

  Joker tried shielding Harleen's eyes with his whole body but the girl insisted on peaking. Damn kids.

  It was only a moment later when the other four masked guys realized that their buddy was dead. They all locked their eyes on Joker and he could see two of them had guns hiding under their clothes. However that never scared him.

  One of the guys reacted first and went to grab his gun but Joker had more tricks under his sleeve. With one fluid motion he threw a tiny white marble at the guy's face which exploded on impact making the guy yell in pain and fell over trying to stop his face from sizzling and melting. That's what acid does to you, kids.

  The next guy was more built and tried engaging in hand to hand combat but Joker was having none of that.

  The clown grabbed him by the shoulders bending the man over in front of him then hopped over him and pushed him down to the ground.

  Joker fetched two cards this time from inside his sleeves and threw both of them with a deadly accuracy nailing the man at the far end in both of his eyes successfully blinding him.

  The man screamed in horror and pain but before he could drop his gun Joker grabbed his arm and held his hand to aim at the unarmed man who was trying to get up. The man blindly fired the gun in surprise killing his own companion.

  Joker then pushed him down to the floor looking at the last man who was holding a baseball bat and couldn't stop shaking.  
  He was ready to attack Joker, running at him, but the clown stopped him dead on his tracks with a bullet between his eyes.

  He then aimed his tiny gun to the last man who still had buried the cards in his eyes and was trying to crawl away. Joker shot him in the back of the head and watched him squirm one last time then put away his gun inside his sleeve.

  Huffing he turned back to Harleen. The girl didn't look affected at all. He was expecting the girl to run away and call him psycho or whatever but what he got instead surprised him.

'Wow Mister J, that was awesome!!' The girl squealed jumping in place.

  However Joker looked confused, 'Girl I just killed five men in front of you.' He motioned to the mess behind them.

'I know!!' She squealed again in delight, 'Mister J, those guys were Penguin's men. Really bad news around here.' She said putting her hands on her hips, 'It was either them or us, and I rather live longer so my mum can kill me herself.'

'Why are you scared of penguins?' Joker scratched his head, 'Aren't they supposed to be cute or whatever?'

'Not the animals silly!' Harleen facepalmed, 'You must be new in Gotham if you don't know anything about the gangs around here.'

'Gangs you say?' Joker's Cheshire smile slowly creeping up his lips.

'Yep! There's Two-Face's gang and Penguin's gang and some Chinese gang and...' The girl trailed off staring at Joker's coat, 'Uh...You have something there.' Harleen pointed at his coat which was all bloody with the first man's blood.

  He looked down to the stain and snickered. His laughing growing in volume eventually making his whole body tremble with his laughter.

  Joker suddenly locked eyes with the girl, 'You! You are something else sugarplum, did you know that?' He said throwing the dirty coat away but keeping the hat, 'Come on, let's get a taxi already and maybe you can tell me _more_ about those bad guys.'

  The girl nodded and followed him until he stopped, 'Wait. I think we deserve a compensation for all the psychological trauma don't you think?'

'What do you mean?' The teenager looked at him quizzically.

'Be a good girl and help me look in their pockets dear. Grab all the money you can find. We'll split it fifty fifty!' Joker returned to one of the bodies and crouched down.

'Oh, ok.' Harleen crouched next to another body but before she could touch anything Joker stopped her.

'Wait, wait wait wait. Take these first.' The clown threw a pair of spare white gloves in her direction, 'Don't leave your pretty fingerprints all over the place.'

  The teenager obeyed him without questions and Joker thought this was the start of a sick and beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Angry Alfred, Fair, Sad Harleen, Multiple murder, Where are the taxis when you need them.  
> Characters: Batman, Bruce, Alfred, Joker, Mother and son, Harleen Quinzel, Catwoman, Thugs.  
> Quick summary: Alfred is mad at Bruce. Batman gets a lead of Joker's whereabouts. Joker establishes friendship with a young Harleen and defends her from thugs.


	8. The Lonely Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 03 September 2017

April, 16th.

  Batman thought he heard a gunshot not far away from where he was standing and froze in place.  
  When the second gunshot echoed through the City a wave of numbness washed over his body. Pictures of the madman flashed in his mind.

  Turning around he made it as fast as possible towards the direction of the noise. Sirens could be heard from far away already.

  When he thought he lost the trail he heard a third and last gunshot. Jumping from building to building he damned the cupcake he just ate because now he felt it rise again with his bile burning his esophagus. The lump in his throat wasn't helping either.

  His mind couldn't stop thinking that the Joker was involved somehow and knowing his luck he was.  
  The shooting wasn't so far away and he could pint point the location when he saw a Police car already on the scene and a small crowd not so far away trying to find out what happened.

  Batman was expecting the worst but this was beyond his expectations. Watching from the rooftop he almost gagged at the crime scene below him. The alleyway was covered in blood yet again.

  Five dead men were sprawled on the bloodied floor. Each one of them had a wound worse than the last one. In Batman's opinion the man with no face suffered the worst part.

  He watched as the young Police officer set a perimeter and got back in his car trying to contact the agency.  
  He took this chance to investigate more. At least four of the dead bodies were covered in shadows, the first one was in plain sight, with his throat cut wide open still gurgling some blood that was left inside his limp body.

  Jumping down he approached the man lying to the wall in front of him and crouched next to the dead body.  
  His skin was gone, more like, melted, clearly with a strong acid. He could see the man's facial muscles and his big round eyes without eyelids and his teeth were showing too. It was gruesome to say the least.  
  Upon further inspection Batman saw that the man was wearing also a black mask or what was left of it because it was all burnt and corroded.

  But the mask was recognizable enough and other details on their garments were also a dead give away as to who these men were, Penguin's Henchmen.

  He got up and turned to watch around him. The two closest guys were only shot at, but the last guy intrigued him the most.

  The body was further away, face hidden in the darkest part of the alley. The Vigilante approached the limp body with weary steps and crouched down to see better.  
  However he was taken aback at the scene in front of him. The body had two cards encrusted each in one eye. His face was one of pure terror.

  Whoever killed this man let him suffer some time before dealing the final blow, a bullet to the back of his head, cracking his skull open and splattering blood all over the place.

  Examining closely the cards they weren't normal looking, they were sharp like a knife and they depicted a black Joker dancing and laughing.

  Cursing inwards he did something he was not supposed to do.  
  The Vigilante hold the dead man's head in place and with precision pried the first card out of the eye socket, bloody pieces of cornea and sclera spilling out.  
  Letting go of the head he grabbed a Ziploc bag and stuffed the card inside, feeling like a criminal himself.  
  Doing the same with the other card, he took the only evidence at hand that was capable of incriminating the mad clown.

  Not a moment after he heard Policemen walking towards him so he used his grapple hook to get above them again.  
  Using his detective vision he found nothing. Not a single trail to follow. The clown was really smart and didn't leave fingerprints anywhere nor a single strand of hair could be found, his tracks hidden like he never was there, the only signature of his crimes being the two cards that Batman had in his power.

  The Vigilante was frustrated and regretful. He couldn't let Gordon or any other person know about Joker. So how much more evidence is he going to hide to help the clown go unnoticed until he dragged him back? How long will everything last?

  For now he was at a dead end and sadly made his way back to the Manor.

  Leaving behind a bloody coat hiding away in the shadows.

\--

  The taxi driver drove to the destination told, he was starting to feel uneasy by the constant giggling and the murmured conversation about gangsters that was coming from the back of his car.  
  Relieved that the crazy duo would soon get out of his car he endured all the way not even expecting them to pay him at the end.

  When they finally made it the girl got out first, he looked at his rear view mirror and the mad man was looking back at him with a sick smile.  
  He supposed the man was a clown or something by the way his face was painted but he wouldn't dare say, the City was full of whack jobs already, so better not to engage them in any type of conversation.

  The clown handed over a one hundred dollar bill saying "Keep the change" and the driver almost had a heart attack. Surely this was a joke but checking again, the money was real.  
  He hurriedly thanked the clown before he got out of the car and the clown dressed in purple fondly smiled back at him making his heart skip a beat.

  He drove away after the man closed the door. Trying to figure out how to explain to his wife why he got a crush on a clown.

\--

  The house was one of the many duplexes that adorned the street.  
  A set of stairs at the front of the door that leaded inside the small house hold two set of small garden vases with flowers.  
  The walls were painted red making it stand out from the rest, it was nothing fancy but Joker made sure to remember the address anyway.

'Well Harleen! We finally made it! And you are still in one piece!' He giggled motioning to her whole body, 'And we made a few hundred bucks too so win win!'

  The empty street was silent and dark. Only the streetlights provided any source of light with their yellowish radiance. And the murmurs of the people inside their homes with the distant car alarm ringing far away were the only sounds that accompanied them.

'Thank you Mr. J. You really saved me out there.' She smiled up to him, 'Can we hang out again? Maybe this time we won't be rudely interrupted.' Harleen huffed remembering the uneducated truants.

'Sure! Why not? If I'm still around we can hang out.' He laughed trying not to think of the day when Batman finally finds him and drags his sorry ass back home, 'Where do you want to go next?' He clasped his hands waiting for her answer.

'Today we missed the circus...'She drawled thinking, 'But I heard they're staying a few more nights! Why don't we go tomorrow? I always wanted to see the acrobats in person.' She sighed dreamily, 'I heard a lot of good reviews of The Flying Graysons. Maybe I can get their autograph too.' Harleen giggled.

'What a cheesy name.' The clown huffed, 'Fine, let's go watch random people in flashy leotards doing pirouettes. That will be fun.'

  At that the girl rolled her eyes with a smile, 'I bet you're going to like them too. Shall we meet tomorrow at 8 p.m.? You know where it is right? Not far away from the pier.'

'Yeah, yeah. A big red tent is hard to miss, you know?' He said brushing her off, 'Thank God it's at night because I'm not a morning person.' Joker giggled.

'Hah, me neither.' The girl turned to climb the stairs but hesitated for a moment. She abruptly turned back again and ran towards the clown embracing him in a tight hug, 'Thank you...' She whispered against his chest.

  Joker smiled with real fondness at the girl petting her head affectionately, 'Go on. Get inside before you make me cry, you little devil.' He dramatically wiped a tear from his eye.

  The girl nodded and let go of him. Before entering her house she waved at him and giggled for one last time.

  After watching her disappear inside he started walking away with no real destination, humming to himself a happy song.

  He turned down the street then turned again on the next one, mindlessly walking around, admiring how alike were the streets yet so different from back home.

  Not so far away he could see shops with lights still on inside but clearly closed for the day, illuminating the empty sidewalks.

  The clown stopped in front of a bakery, looking at the food inside the fridges his stomach growled making him remember that he was in fact, hungry.  
  It was a while since he had a decent meal and the apple candy didn't do much to help.

  From the corner of his eye he saw a man walking on the same pavement he was at, the street lights framing his features. The man turned around abruptly and started yelling to someone or something.  
  Joker couldn't hear the man but his curious nature wouldn't let him sleep if he didn't find out so he got closer with silent steps.

  He spotted the man shooing away a medium sized brown bony dog. The poor thing was hungry and scared, he could tell from experience.  
  Joker stopped suddenly however when the man kicked the dog on its side making it fall to the ground and whimper in pain.

'Stop following me you bag of fleas! Seriously, so annoying.' The man grunted and turned around bumping into Joker who was just staring at him devoid of emotion.

'That was not nice of you.' The clown finally said with a wicked smile.

'Huh?' The man froze in place when he felt a sharp object against his stomach, '...What do you want from me?' The man looked at the clown's eyes.

'I want you to pay for your crimes.' Joker's giggling sent shivers down the man's spine.

  The stranger sharply inhaled air when the clown stabbed him effortlesslyin the abdomen. Panic overcoming him when he felt the knife twisting inside.  
  Not having the strength to stand anymore he fell to the side, knife sliding out his insides making blood rush out in large quantities.

  Joker crouched down and cleaned his knife with the young man's clothes, 'Maybe you will treat animals better in your next life.'

  He got up discarding his stained gloves into the nearest trash can and made a new pair appear from his pockets.  
  The clown looked back at the dog that was still on the ground looking at him curiously, floppy ears framing its face, so adorable.  
  He got closer and knelt down to pet the poor animal.  
  How could people hurt such innocent creatures? And they call him a monster, bah.

  The stray dog reciprocated the gesture and licked his gloved hand making Joker giggle. He got up and walked away, dog trailing behind him soon after.

\--

 They made it to a main street were people were still hanging out.  
 A hot dog stand caught his attention. The owner looked like he was about to leave so Joker hurried up.

'Excuse me good sir. Are you still open for business?' The clown said politely, 'Me and my friend are really hungry you see. So if you could spare us a minute of your time we would be forever grateful.'

  The vendor eyed him warily then looked around spotting the dog behind the clown, waving its tail at him, 'Sure.' He sighed, 'You two are my last costumers for the night.'

'Lucky us huh, Bobo?' Joker said to the dog which barked back.

  After a minute the man handed him two hot dogs and Joker accepted them giving two bills of one hundred each in return, 'You're a good man, keep the change.' He said taking a bite of one of the hot dogs.

  The man stuttered not believing the clown in front of him. Before he could react however Joker already sat down at the bench nearby putting the other hot dog in front of Bobo which he happily devoured in less than five seconds.  
  Joker sighed losing his appetite when the dog looked at him and gave the animal his food too.

'Dog, we need a place to stay at, don't get so happy yet.' The clown bent forward petting the dog's head and frowned thinking about all of his hideouts.

  Maybe one of them was inhabited. But how to know? This place may be the same as home but it's like he doesn't belong. All the work he did back at home was useless here. He would need to start from zero again.

  He chuckled to himself thinking how fun it's going to be to make this place kneel before him a second time.

'Sir.' The vendor approached them after hearing the clown speak to the dog, 'I know of a place you and your dog can stay at if you need to.'

  Joker smiled thinking to himself "That's Instant karma for you".

\--

  The room wasn't fancy but it was better than nothing.

'Well doggy, welcome to our new temporary hideout!' Joker said after entering the small room, taking off his hat and throwing it at the bed sitting at the far end near the window.

  The landlady was kind enough to cook dinner for them, being the grandmother of the hot dog vendor she repaid kindness with kindness. Such a golden heart she has.

  Joker however knows better, being nice to the right people always get you free stuff. And if he wanted to rule this world from zero he would need to establish new relationships, it never matters who, because in the end everyone can surprise you.

  Unbuttoning his purple tailcoat jacket he hummed a song, Bobo watched him then yawned curling besides the bed.  
  He hung the jacket in the closet then took off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants to hung them as well then turned off the lights. Jumping into bed he sighed contently curling to his side and let himself have some well deserved rest.  
  The soft snoring of the dog and the crickets outside lulled him into a deep sleep. Smiling contently to himself. He slept like a brick all night having nice dreams about bats.

 

April, 17th.

  Waking up lazily the next morning to the disgruntled whining of the animal who was scratching at his door he remembered that pets had necessities too.  
  So he stretched in bed before getting up. He would take the dog out then get back as quickly as possible to sleep some more. It's not like he had anything else to do anyways.

  But as soon as he got up he looked down blushing to himself, he must have had a really nice dream or something.  
  Groaning he ignored his own necessities and grabbed his pants and shoes deciding to make a quick trip to the bathroom to make himself look decent before taking the dog out.

\--

  Bruce was dressed to impress in a black suit chosen by no other than Alfred himself, all the ladies at the gala were stealing glances at him, even the old married ones. But he knew better than to look at them when his date was right next to him holding his arm.

  They walked through the entrance, one of the waiters showed them their table while another one took the lady's white faux fur coat.  
  The saloon was lovely decorated, every decor was white, the colorful lighting however painted the room with pink and blue hues, lighting up the naturally dark room in a beautiful mix of colors.

  Bruce moved his partner's chair so she could sit first. The young lady, Beatrice, smiled and thanked him.  
  He sat up right next to her. He admired in silence how beautiful she was, smiling at her getting a shy blush in return.  
  The blonde acted like she belonged to royalty with her naturally good manners.  
  Long shiny hair and dressing in a long elegant white dress to match the theme of the night made her look like a queen.

  The billionaire engaged in small talk with the soon to be famous opera singer, but her lips were distracting him for the totally wrong reason.  
  When those shiny red lips smiled at him he suddenly remembered the first time he saw the Joker back before knowing him, when he was laughing and slicing a dead man in a dark room, lips and face painted red, blood splashing his tailored purple suit, sweat running down his forehead from the exertion.

  He drank from his glass of wine listening to the girl and thinking to himself "Oh, boy. This is going to be a long party".

\--

  Bruce was in the bathroom washing his face with cold water.  
  It couldn't be normal to be thinking about a murderous clown when dating a gorgeous lady. His nightly job tormented him even during daylight. He sighed turning off the faucet and leaving the man's restroom.

  The young man stumbled upon a woman provocatively dressed in a fancy strapless, open leg, long black dress, 'Hey there handsome. I thought you died in there.' The woman greeted Bruce.

'Hi, Selina. Fancy meeting you here.' He chuckled. Bruce was thankful for the distraction, Joker already occupied his mind for most of the night, and not to be rude to Beatrice but the girl was too shy to give more than one sentence answers, 'What brings you here tonight? I don't think there's anything worth of your time in here.'

'Oh, you would be surprised Mister Wayne.' Selina said putting a hand on his shoulder, 'See that couple over there?' She signaled with her head towards a young couple that were talking with other older people.

'You mean the old lady and the man with the cane that look like they could be your grandparents?' He said jokingly and snorted.

'Precisely.' Selina said unfazed, 'They are filthy rich, not like you obviously. And I've got my eyes on the golden Egyptian cat statues collection the sweet lady has in storage.'

'Really? I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. What is your plan?' Bruce inquired not forgetting that he was still Batman.

'Well...' She got closer to him purring in his ear, 'They wanted to experience a ménage à trois before any one of them died.'

  Bruce sighed closing his eyes. Well the graphic scene clearly served as a distraction.

'And I already offered. So, want to join us?' The thieve grinned at him.

'Selina, no. They could have a heart attack in the middle of it.' Bruce tried no showing disgust but he couldn't help his scrunched up face.

'Hah! That's the idea.' She snickered, 'And I thought you were more clever than that.'

'Miss Kyle, please behave.' Bruce scolded the woman playfully, 'Thank you for the traumatic picture.'

'Well, it's your loss.' She said stepping away from him, 'You should get back to your date Mister Wayne, she is getting surrounded by nasty old men.' Selina brushed her hand in Bruce's arm while walking away.

'Yes, I should. Good night Selina.' Bruce let the woman go and went back to Beatrice.

\--

  An hour before the meeting Joker walked with his dog down the street to meet up with Harleen. He didn't bother calling a taxi since they wouldn't let the animal inside anyways.  
  Whistling a love song he walked calmly, Bobo never leaving his side, the animal would start whining when he tried leaving him alone back in the apartment.  
  The dog was more active after eating, walking in front of him happily waving his tail. Only God knows when was the last time the poor thing ate.

  They waited at the stop light, cars passing by while he made a plan to take over the weakest gang around. It shouldn't be that hard if the members were as incompetent as the guys he found in the alley.  
  His train of thought got interrupted when the dog started barking, waving his tail playfully at a rat on the other side.

'Bobo, don't even think about it.' Joker said worriedly looking at both sides of the street, the green light haven't changed yet and the stupid rat was still there taunting his new friend.

  The dog sprinted running in front of a black car, 'Bobo!!' Joker cried out. The car stopped suddenly, tires screeching. It was really close but not close enough to even touch the dog yet it still fainted from the shock and stress.

  Joker hurried next to his pet. And he could hear the door of the car opening and closing.

  A young man got out of the car to approach him, 'I'm so sorry sir. Is the dog ok?' The billionaire said and Joker looked up to him with teary eyes.

  The young man was at a loss of words after recognizing the clown under the hat, he had painted his face in red as well. Bruce couldn't believe his luck. However he didn't know if this was too convenient to be real or really inconvenient to be a living nightmare since Beatrice was still in his car as well as Alfred.

  Joker was just staring at those bright familiar blue eyes, his heart ached for no reason and he blamed the dog for it.

  Breaking the trance he was in he addressed the well dressed stranger, 'I don't know! The car didn't hit him and he was fine just a minute ago!' He sounded more distressed than he intended.

  And suddenly his heart melted when the young man smiled at him reassuringly, 'Don't worry sir. I know of a veterinarian close by. Please let me take you to her.'

   The clown nodded not knowing what else to say, he was instantly enchanted by this gorgeous man. He picked up the dog and the young man opened the front seat passenger door for him.

  Sitting inside with the dog on his lap he looked at the driver next to him who was wearing a black suit and a black chauffeur cap on his head, 'You got good reflexes for being an old man.' Joker addressed the man trying to sound sincere at the man's driving skills but he was still a little mad and worried.

'Thank you sir.' Alfred said solemnly trying not to stare for too long at the madman.

  What a night to be driving next to a psychopath murderer, the butler sighed eyeing his master in the back of the car from the rear view mirror.  
  He saw the young man's worried face and how his smile twitched from time to time, making up excuses for Miss Beatrice. Just when his master could relax for one night the clown had to appear and ruin it.  
  The butler started the car making his way to the closest veterinary.

\--

  Bruce entered the animal hospital opening the glass door for Joker to follow him. The clown thanked him and Bruce didn't know why Joker was being shy all of a sudden, even on the ride he was quiet staring out the window.

  He had told Alfred to drive Beatrice to her home soon after they arrived, apologizing to the girl and she was kind enough to understand.

  Joker seemed lost in the middle of the empty hall. He was holding the dog really close to his chest and Bruce thought he was lucky for witnessing the humanitarian side of the clown.

  The billionaire approached the man putting a hand reassuringly on his back and smiled down to him. He never noticed how small Joker was compared to him, not being this close and personal before with the clown and all, he barely reached his chin.

  He wanted to strangle him however, for assaulting a man and killing five people on his first night here, but he couldn't risk the clown knowing his true identity. Bruce would figure something out eventually.

  Joker almost melted right then and there, the hand of the man was really warm and big, making his face heat up and frying his mind. He was ready to start sputtering nonsense when the doctor appeared from her office. The man let his hand drop to greet the doctor instead and Joker almost whined.

'Good evening Maria. Sorry for coming in such a short notice.' The billionaire shaked hands with the woman.

'It's never a bother Mister Wayne. It's been a while.' The doctor greeted him, obviously knowing each other which made Joker grumpy and eye the witch warily.

'It sure has.' And the billionaire laughed making Joker's heart skip a beat, 'I'm sorry for coming so late. But we need your help.' They both looked back at Joker and the clown didn't know where to hide, the sudden attention made him fidget in place.

  The short haired woman in the white coat approached him, 'Hmm, the dog is in really bad shape. It's undernourished. When was the last time you feed it?' The good doctor dared to glare at him.

'Hey, I found him like this yesterday, don't blame me.' Joker was offended at the assumption, he kept glancing at the handsome tall man, not wanting to appear like a bad person in front of him, 'And I feed him just a few hours ago, thank you very much.'

  Wayne, as the doctor called him, put a hand on Joker's shoulder, what a touchy guy he was, Joker liked him more and more.

'No one is blaming you sir.' The man smiled again at him and Joker was starting to get addicted to that beautiful smile, 'You did good to take care of the animal.'

  And Joker would adopt a thousand more dogs just to see that smile again.

'Bring the pooch to the back room please.' The doctor said to Wayne, 'I will proceed with the examination.'

  The woman walked back to the room and Wayne was now in front of him, 'Can I?' The young man motioned to the dog.

  Can you what? Joker thought. Kiss me and propose to me so we can get married and I can see that pretty face every day and night?

'Of course.' Joker decided on a shorter answer instead, handing him the dog. He watched as Wayne disappeared through the back door behind the counter.

  Joker waited alone in the empty hall for a few moments until the man got back to him.

'Everything will be fine, don't worry.' The man said, his charming voice soothing Joker's nerves, 'Why don't you have a seat?' He motioned to the chairs closer to them.

  Joker nodded and took a seat, the man sitting right next to him. The clown was as rigid as a rock, sitting uncomfortably close to the man, his body radiated warmth from everywhere making Joker start sweating a bit but also tremble like he was cold. He never felt this nervous before.

  Get a hold of yourself old man, the clown thought.

  In the end he was just a lonely sad clown with no one to reciprocate his affections. So he hold this thoughts in his mind, that he would never find that someone special, so he could stop acting like a fool in front of strangers like he was doing right now.

'You know...' The man interrupted his thoughts, 'I'm proud of you. No one would be brave enough to adopt an old stray dog these days.'

  What nonsense is this? Joker looked at him skeptically. He doesn't need anyone to be proud of him, yet, his words warmed his heart and he could feel his eyes starting to sting. So he looked down avoiding eye contact, ashamed of himself, for taking this man's words seriously.

'This City could use more people like you.' Bruce insisted, not knowing that his words had the opposite effect on the clown of what he expected.

  It was weird enough to sit besides the madman and chat like normal people, because none of them were exactly normal.

  He tried really hard to get the clown to change his heart, but maybe Batman wasn't the best option for the task, so he would try as Bruce Wayne.

'Would you be interested in doing charity works? I know of a few places that could use the help from someone like you.' He did one of his famous Playboy smiles which seemed to be working so far.

  Did he hear that right? Charity work? The heck does he thinks he is? Joker was a little outraged at the proposition.

'Uh, no, thank you. I have better stuff to be doing than helping lazy people.' However he regretted saying that when the man looked sad and hurt, pouting almost, those beautiful eyes still looking at him, 'I, uh-wait, no, that sounded really mean. I'm just a really busy guy ok? I don't have time to play Mother Teresa.' He huffed avoiding eye contact again.

'Ah, I understand.' Bruce already knew the answer but he played it off like he was hurt nonetheless, 'It's ok, I was just thinking out loud.'

  At least the clown didn't laugh it off. Speaking of which he hadn't laughed at all since they ran into each other.

  They heard the door opening and the dog was running at Joker. He ran towards the dog too, kneeling in front of him, 'Bobo!' He exclaimed, already forgetting the awkwardness of the situation.

'I gave the dog some vitamins. The puppies and the mother should be better now but still they need a better diet.' The doctor said approaching them.

'Puppies?!' Joker was surprised, 'Bobo! _Eres una Boba_!!' He hugged the dog and let her lick his face.

  Bruce was surprised of Joker's fluent spanish but then signaled the doctor to follow him a little further away so the clown couldn't hear them talking, 'Maria I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet about this. Alfred will pay you soon this week.'

  He wanted to avoid the press knowing of this little situation at all cost. Keeping the Joker away from the Police and the World.

'Mister Wayne, please. I'm a professional and you're my friend, I wouldn't backstab you for a few bucks. Consider that this never happened.' The doctor said reassuringly.

'Thank you Maria.' Bruce sighed.

'However I would like to keep track of the dog's health if you let me.' Maria looked back at the odd pair, 'She may be fine now but she really needs more vitamins if we want the puppies to be healthy.'

'I understand doctor, I'll talk about it with the owner.' Bruce replied back, not exactly knowing what to say to the Joker.

'Please do. I won't stop worrying until they are born.' The billionaire tried listening to Maria but the cute scene beside them was too distracting.

  He didn't realize he was smiling until the doctor pointed it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Animal cruelty, Murder, Karma, Ménage à trois reference.  
> Characters: Batman, Joker, Harleen, Taxi driver, Bruce, Beatrice, Selina, Alfred, Maria, Mother Teresa reference.  
> Quick summary: Joker takes Harleen home and kills random dude. He adopts a stray dog. Bruce attends the gala and Selina is there too. Joker and Bruce meet soon after.


	9. The Sad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 03 September 2017

April, 17th.

'Sir, I'm sorry for the interruption.' Bruce tried getting the clown's attention who was still busy pampering the dog with kisses, 'But can I speak to you outside?'

'Oh...' The Joker suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone and reluctantly got up from petting the dog, 'Righto. After you, Mr. "Wayne".' He said with a small bow and the young billionaire walked out the door first with a smiling clown trailing behind with his dog.

  Outside, Alfred was waiting for them, on a completely different car. This one was a small limousine. It was more classy and bigger than the last car.

'I think we haven't been properly introduced before.' Bruce said turning to face him with a charming smile, 'My name is Bruce Wayne.' The young man extended his hand.

'My friends call me Mr. J.' The clown took the hand offered and huffed when they only shook hands. He was expecting for his gloved hand to be kissed like royalty, 'Thanks for the help. I would've really freaked out if Boba started getting fatter in the next weeks.' He said giggling.

'And that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. J.' Bruce was a little disappointed that the clown chose to give a nickname instead of his real name, 'As you heard the doctor, Boba is still weak and Maria offered to keep treating her, however...' Bruce weighted his options, '...I don't think it's safe to move the pregnant dog everyday in her state. How about you let Boba in my custody? I promise to take good care of her.'

  Bruce is going to take any chance he gets to stay closer to the clown so he can keep him under control and not lose his trail again, even if that means he has to take drastic measures like inviting the clown to his home and making Alfred worried at the same time.

'Huh? You want my dog?' Joker tilted his head in confusion.

This guy clearly had money, but why would he want to help Boba? he thought.

'She can live in my manor. And of course, you can visit her anytime you want. I know Boba would miss you.'

  Bruce will have to deal with a freaked out Alfred later, but for now he needs to find a way to motivate the clown to want to see him again until he can get a tracking device on his persona.

'Oh!' "So that was it!" The clown thought, "The guy is too shy to ask me on a date!!"

  Joker tried not squealing but he couldn't contain himself so he burst giggling instead, 'You are so generous my good sir! Alright! I accept your proposal.' He sighed dreamily, 'I don't have the means to rise a dog right now anyways. Even less a lot of puppies.'

'Thank you for your understanding.' Bruce felt like he just won the lottery, 'What do you say Boba?' He crouched to pet the dog who licked his hand in return and barked playfully, 'I'll take that as a yes.' He chuckled.

  Bruce straightened and opened the backdoor of the expensive car which he may or may not have instructed Alfred to get for them as well as dog food while he was alone with the doctor, 'Let me show you the way.' He said inviting the clown to get in.

  But as much as tentative the offer was Joker was already running late to meet up with Harleen, 'Um, I'm a bit busy at the moment, running late for an appointment actually. So how about we postpone the play date for another night?' Joker fidgeted in place thinking he screwed up his chances with the man. Oh well, bros before hoes, does that apply for female friends like Harleen as well?

'Oh, no problem.' This is bad, he should let the clown go but he would lose him for sure, as much as he hates it he needs to be insistent this time, 'If you are running late I can give you a ride. The streets are dangerous at this hour.'

  Boba was curiously sniffing the seat of the car and Joker took that chance to push her inside, 'Tell me about it.' He murmured, 'Me and my friend almost got mugged yesterday.' The clown tried sounding serious but couldn't help to giggle at the memory.

'Well that's the more reason to.' Bruce tried sounding preoccupied but he knew those muggers were lying dead inside plastic bags, 'And you don't want to keep your friend waiting, do you?'

  Bruce smirked unintentionally and Joker stared at him bewilderingly then snickered, 'I suppose I can't refuse your nice gesture.' He shrugged, not really minding getting a ride for free, 'I was supposed to be at the Circus 15 minutes ago.'

  Joker got in the car and sat on the far left seat, he didn't expect the inside to be this big. He looked around and found Boba already eating dog food from a bowl. When did the driver have time to buy the stuff? Rich people are weird he supposed.

  The billionaire got inside as well and pressed a button on the armrest that was in between them, 'Alfred, to Haley's Circus please.' And the reply could be heard through the small speaker, "Right away sir".

  Joker whistled, impressed by the fancy car. There was a flat screen at the back of the driver's cabin and a minibar to the right with different beverages. The lights painted everything in a neon blue bringing comfort to his eyes.

'Nice car.' He said after looking everywhere like a curious child.

'Thank you.' Bruce chuckled trying to keep his Playboy facade, 'Mr. J what brings you to Gotham? I'm sure I've never seen or heard about you before. Your face is too unique to miss.' He said leaning on the armrest while supporting his chin on his palm, he wanted to hear what lies would the clown spill.

'Is my nose isn't it?' Joker touched his nose and giggled, playing it smoothly, 'I'm visiting some relatives of mine. You know, family is important and should always stick together.' He said solemnly then chuckled.

'I see...' Bruce was expecting something a little more far-fetched, 'That's why you are going to the Circus?' He was a little pushy with his questions but it was necessary if he wanted to save Joker's _friend_ and keep him in check.

'...Yes!!' Joker drawled like it just occurred to him, 'That's exactly it! You know, I didn't want to give any details before but you are a trustworthy man Bruce.' He said leaning on the same armrest as Bruce and their faces were too close for comfort.

  Joker could smell the other man's shaving lotion mixed with champagne and his mouth started watering. The man's lips invitingly close but the clown knew better than to move any closer since he didn't want to make the man shy away from him when everything was going so smoothly.

  Bruce didn't move either because he didn't want to offend the clown by backing off. He saw how dramatic the clown could be. Dramatic enough to jump off a car flying over 800 ft. But since they were this close he could smell a cherry scent coming from the clown and he wondered about the reason behind that, '...Why do you smell like cherries?' He murmured aloud without noticing.

'Hmm?' Joker was busy admiring the other's face and wondering how he got those almost invisible little scars, 'Oh, right. It's my new lipstick.' He giggled, 'Do you like it? My friend gave it to me.'

'Lipstick?' Joker's red smile was so natural by now that Bruce didn't notice it, or maybe it was the fact that he was trying to avoid looking, 'Oh. Yeah, it looks good on you.' He murmured after quickly glancing at those glossy lips.

  Boba was done eating and she approached them waving her tail. Joker bent forward to pet her and she laid down at his feet.

'So, why name her Boba?' Bruce asked curiously after he straightened himself, glad that the clown moved first.

'Because she was dummy enough to follow me around.' Joker snickered sitting straight.

'So you're just going to insult her for the rest of her life?' Bruce smirked.

'Aw, come on! I'm not being mean here! Besides she likes the name. Isn't that right Boba?' The clown bent again to pet the dog, 'Who is a good girl? Who is a good girl? Yeah. It's you, of course it's you.' Joker was doing silly kissy faces at the dog while squishing her face.

"Sir, we are here." Alfred could be heard through the speaker.

'Thank you Alfred.' The young man replied back holding the button then got outside to open Joker's door, 'Well Mr.J here you are. Don't worry about Boba and have fun.'

  The grounds, where the enormous Circus tent was set up, were blooming with people that were getting ready to spectate the next show and who were starting to recognize Bruce Wayne, Playboy billionaire and Wayne Enterprises CEO.  
  Stealing glances at both the clown and himself, Bruce hoped that no news reporters or paparazzi were around.  
  He could already picture the morning news headlines, "Bruce Wayne, young CEO, decided to spend his night at the Circus with some peculiar company". But he would deal with the scandal later, for now he can't let Joker go that easily.

'Unless I can join you too?' He dared to ask the clown, 'I could use a night off.'

  Joker couldn't believe his luck. The man actually wanted to spend more time with him!

  He composed himself before answering, play it cool old man, 'How can I reject your company after everything you did!' Yes, better sound grateful and not desperate, good job, 'Now If only I could find that blonde haired marshmallow...' Joker said while looking around then wandered off to the front searching for his friend.

  Bruce followed the clown through the masses of people, he could hear girls whispering around them, "Hey, isn't that Bruce Wayne?", "Oh my God i think you are right! You think he would take a selfie with us?", "Gosh he is even hotter in person!!", "Why is he following a creepy clown tho?"  
  He sighed trying to ignore the comments.

  Joker spotted golden ponytails near a popcorn stand and recognized that profile right away.  
  Harleen was talking to a taller girl with ruby long hair wearing earth color pants and jacket.

  The clown not being able to contain himself, yanked at the blonde's shoulders calling her name, 'Harleen!' a little too loud in her ear making the girl yelp in surprise.

'Mr. J!!' Harleen turned around to greet the clown, 'I thought you weren't coming!' The girl looked surprised.

'Um, Harley? Who is this man?' The red haired whispered to her.

'Listen Harleen I need your help. Just agree to whatever I say, ok?' Joker whispered to her at the same time.

'Huh? What?' The blonde was confused for a moment then was taken aback when Bruce Wayne approached them from behind the clown.

'Isn't that Bruce Wayne?' The red haired whispered again to her friend, 'Harleen what is going on?' She looked a little panicked trying to hide behind her friend.

'I don't know!' The blonde whispered back.

'Good evening ladies. Sorry for showing up uninvited.' Bruce said with a charming smile, 'I'm Bruce Wayne.'

  He bowed slightly, trying to comprehend why the Joker would tag along with a little girl. He hoped the clown didn't hurt her in any way, but she wasn't alarmed in the slightest, not even after Joker jerked her so suddenly.

'Oh, um, hi?' The blonde said with a lopsided smile and the red haired shied away.

'Brucey! This is Harleen Quinzel. My goddaughter!' The surprised expression from the blonde was priceless, 'And that's someone I don't know!' Joker referred to the other girl who flinched back.

'Oh! Dear godfather, this is my friend Pamela! Sorry I never introduced you two.' Harleen played it cool and Joker was proud of her, 'Pam, this is my godfather, Mr. J.'

'I didn't know you had a godfather.' Pam whispered in Harleen's ear and the blonde elbowed her sides, a tight smile on her face, 'Oh, right. I'm Pamela Isley. Nice meeting you Mr. J, Mr. Wayne.'

  Bruce wanted to snort at how cooperative the girl was being, he knew Joker didn't have family here. Maybe they were really friends. But in such short time? What exactly happened between them?

'Please Pamela, Bruce is just fine.' He said extending his hand which Pamela shyly accepted, 'Nice meeting you Harleen.' He shaked hands with the blonde too, 'Shall we get inside? The show will be starting soon.'

'But we didn't buy enough tickets! They may be already sold out.' Harleen cried, not wanting to miss the show but also not wanting to leave Mr. J alone.

'Don't worry miss. I'll get us seats at the front.' Bruce walked away and the party looked at each other shrugging, then followed after him.

  Harleen dragged Joker behind, out of earshot from Mr. Wayne and Pamela, 'Mr. J. What is going?' She whispered, 'How did you meet with Bruce Wayne? We're talking about THE Bruce Wayne here.'

'Why? Is he that important?' Joker said puzzled, 'Long story short he almost ran over my dog.' He whispered back.

'Is he important? Is he important?! Mr. J!! His family name is everywhere in this City!' The girl was perturbed that she got to spend a night with the famous CEO, 'His company controls a lot of branches! Like T.V Shows, Medical Care, Charity and Wayne Tech is used by everyone here! There's not a single soul that doesn't know about him!'

'Oh, then I guess that's why we're attracting so much attention huh.' Joker admired the man in front of them, not only was he handsome and polite, he was fricking powerful too, oh he is going to have fun with little Brucey.

'Yeah, no shit.' Harleen rolled her eyes.

'Language little girl, you're not allowed to say filthy words until you are eighteen.' Joker said sternly.

'You do realize you're not my real godfather, do you?' Harleen fired back, 'I'm not even religious.'

'Well, now I think I will be! Let's ask your parents, I don't think they will reject me when I offer to pay for your studies.' He grinned at her, 'Also you need Jesus girl.' Joker snickered.

'What? Really?' Harleen was surprised to hear the man say such thing.

'Yeah! Isn't God important or something if you don't want to end up in Hell or whatever.' He giggled.

  Harleen facepalmed and giggled, 'I meant the part about paying for my studies.'

'Dear Harleen. We are family now!' Joker laughed putting a hand around her shoulder, 'That's what families do right?'

  Meanwhile, a distressed Pamela was eyeing warily the stranger near Harleen, she didn't approve of her friend's judgment since that led her into trouble more than once.  
  She will unmask this man before he could hurt her friend.

\--

  They were sitting in the front rows, as Bruce promised, impressing the other three. The girls sitting between them with Harleen being close to Joker and Pamela next to Bruce.

  Overall they were having fun, even Pamela who was chatting with her friend. Although Bruce felt a little out of place and could feel the gazes of the people behind. He feared that they would judge him harshly for his actions. It's not the first time he used his money to get what he wanted. But this time he had a serious reason to do it.

  The clown was behaving so far, eating popcorn and laughing at the clown performers. He gazed from time to time at Bruce, who tried to focus on the show instead.

  Harleen was talking to Joker and Bruce couldn't hear them, he noticed however that Pamela was staring at him so he smiled at her, 'Is something wrong Pamela?'

'No, sorry, I--' The red haired sighed, trying to calm her nerves, 'I wanted to thank you Mr--Bruce.'

  He looked at her quizzically tilting his head, 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, is that--well, you may not know it but, thanks to the Wayne Scholarship I'm able to afford my studies at Gotham State University.' She smiled up at him.

  Hearing that warmed Bruce's heart, 'I'm glad we could help you Pamela. If you ever have any trouble please contact me so I can extend your scholarship.'

'I--Thank you very much Bruce. That means a lot for my family.' She tried hiding the blush in her face while staring at the floor.

'No problem Pamela. Now I know the scholarship plan was really needed.' He said reassuringly and the girl nodded.

  Then the Ringmaster announced the last and final act...

'Ladies and Gentlemen!' Mr. Haley spoke to the audience, 'It's time for the moment you all been waiting for!' The announcement caused an uproar in the room, 'The Flying Graysons!'

  Everyone was applauding, including Bruce and his friends. Harleen was the most excited of them all, sitting at the edge of her seat, a huge grin on her face.

  Everybody knew about John and Mary Grayson and now they were adding a third member to their show. The nine year old child, Dick Grayson.

  The three of them waved at the audience from the high pedestal board, lights focusing on them, making their red and green suits glitter under the bright lights.

  Bruce was both impressed and worried that such a small child was part of the act. The confidence the kid showed however calmed down his nerves.

  John Grayson started the act first, grabbing the trapeze bar he flung over to the other platform, and the audience applauded louder.  
  The man this time sat down backwards on the bar then fall back making the audience gasp in horror. Being the experts that they were they didn't use a safety net and everyone was worried that the man would fall. However, John stopped the fall by locking the back of his knees on the bar, swinging back safely to his family.

  Mary Grayson was next, she grabbed the other trapeze bar and swung closer to her husband who had his arms extended waiting for her. When they met in the middle, the woman let go of her bar clasping hands with John.

  The spectators were cheering on them, but Joker noted something fishy. He squinted his eyes at the metal above where the ropes were tied. The ropes weren't supposed to get longer, right?  
  The ropes were getting looser, they couldn't hold the weight of the two of them for any longer. The Graysons flung back once then back to their son.

  But before Dick could jump over to his mother, the ropes from above slipped from their place.

  The young child screamed for his mother when he saw them falling, the audience gasping in horror. Bruce getting up from his seat on reflex, Harleen screaming, Joker watching in disbelief.

  It felt like time stopped. John and Mary were falling in slow motion, looking each other on the eyes, knowing that this was their last show together.  
  The memory would be forever engraved in everyone's minds.  
  The audience cried in horror when the bodies hit the ground, the cracking of bones could only be heard by Bruce who immediately closed his eyes and turned his head.

  Joker instinctively grabbed Harleen, hiding her face in his chest, 'Don't look.' That's all he said and the girl couldn't stop crying.

\--

  The Police arrived at the scene alongside paramedics, but it was too late. The fall killed them instantly. That was The Graysons last performance.

  The kid was all alone, sitting on the stairs of his family's truck. Bruce's heart ached, he couldn't let that child cave in and grieve on his own, but he shouldn't let go of Joker either. He glanced one last time at the kid then sighed, approaching Joker who was still holding a crying Harleen.

'I'm sorry that your goddaughter had to witness such thing, Mr. J' Bruce said to the clown, staring at the ground.

'Pam, be a dear and buy Harleen a drink ok?' Joker said to the red haired who didn't protest and took Harleen with her.

  Now with only the two of them Joker said to Bruce, 'That was no accident Brucey.' He stared right at Bruce's eyes.

'What do you mean?' Bruce asked curiously.

  Did Joker know something about this? he thought.

'I know a vendetta when I see one.' The clown snarled, 'You really think that these people could make such an amateur mistake like that? They weren't using a safety net for God's sake!' Joker was really mad but Bruce couldn't figure out why.

'You think they had enemies? But they were just performers.' Bruce tried reasoning, but maybe the clown was right.

'Listen up rich boy, where I come from, anybody can hold a grudge against you.' His icy and dark look made Bruce's spine tingle and the insult hurt his ego, 'Maybe they didn't have direct enemies, but what about the Ringmaster? Something shady is going on Brucey.' Joker pressed a finger on his chest like he wanted to squish a bug, 'And whoever made my girl cry will pay.'

  So that's why the clown was so furious. All because of a teenager girl that he barely knows. If looks could kill then Joker would have already murdered half the City.

'I know how you feel, but please calm down.' Bruce tried in vain.

'Don't tell me you know how I feel because you don't!' The clown yelled at him and something snapped inside Bruce.

  Memories of his parent's death flashing in his mind again, sadness and rage overcoming him. How dare this madman speak of his feelings? He doesn't have the right to.

  Bruce's voice wavered feeling a knot in his throat 'I lost my parents when I was young as well. You don't think that I know how that feels?!' He snapped with rage, whole body trembling, trying to hold back tears.

  The clown was taken aback at the sudden change in behavior, shutting up, '...I'm--' The clown was interrupted when he tried apologizing.

'Don't.' Bruce tried calming himself down, breathing slowly, voice faltering.

  Joker sighed, 'Brucey, come here.' He said in a whisper embracing the man in a hug.

  That caught Bruce off guard, not used at being comforted by no other than Alfred. The warm body pressed against his strangely calmed his nerves. He breathed in the scent of the clown and hugged him back.

  However that was a bad decision since the news reporters were already there to report the calamity and when they spotted Bruce Wayne they tried to hurry up to their location.

  Bruce adverting this stepped away from Joker already missing the sense of security, 'You should get back to your goddaughter. If you want to see Boba you can contact my people and they will let you know how to find me.' He quickly walked away from the clown who was staring at him with sadness.

  The billionaire sighed when he found the child still sitting alone in the same place. He approached Dick after composing himself and losing the paparazzi.

'Richard Grayson?' He called to the kid.

'Go away...' The small child murmured, he was still crying.

'Dick, words can't heal you or bring your parents back, so I will not try to comfort you.' Bruce said kneeling in front of Dick and that gained his attention, 'However I have a proposition for you.' Bruce needs to be strong for the both of them, he breathed in, 'If you don't have nowhere else to go... would you like me to be your guardian?'

\--

April, 18th.

'So not only did you let the clown escape again sir, but you rescued a dog and adopted a child. Everything on the same night.' Alfred murmured to Bruce.

  It was early in the morning of the next day and they were holding a funeral for Dick's parents. They were standing behind, giving Dick some space so he can say his goodbyes. They were alone in the empty cemetery, the circus workers already said their goodbyes to the deceased and to Dick leaving soon after.

'Alfred, I can't let another kid suffer what I suffered. And if Joker is right, then his parents were murdered too.' Bruce whispered to the butler.

'Speaking of the clown. Today's newspaper's front page had his face all over the place, sir. Including yours.' Alfred tried not sounding amused.

  Bruce sighed remembering the intimate embrace in front of everybody, specially the paparazzi. He would try to avoid leaving the house as Bruce Wayne for the next week. Or forever. Whichever happens first.

'Sir. I know this was a noble gesture of yours.' Alfred changed the subject already done torturing his master, 'But you need to hold the end of your bargain and be a real father to master Dick. And I don't think you're ready yet.'

'Alfred...' Bruce sighed, 'I'll try my best.'

'I'm afraid you already got too much in your hands master Bruce.' Alfred worried at his master's well being, 'What with keeping tabs on the other Gotham and the Joker and now a son. You should stop pushing yourself so hard.'

  Bruce looked back at the butler, contemplating every and each of his words, but what else could he do? He would learn to manage his time.

  Dick approached them dragging his feet, 'Thank you for everything Mr. Wayne.' The kid shyly avoided eye contact.

  Alfred and Bruce sharing a worried look.

'You can call me Bruce.' He said putting a hand over the kid's shoulder, 'Let's get back home if you're done.'

  The kid nodded and followed Alfred to the car. The scene was heartbreaking. Bruce sighed and followed them in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Everyone lies, Circus time, Accident, Cry me a river.  
> Characters: Bruce, Joker, Alfred, Harleen, Pamela Isley, The Graysons, Mr. Haley.  
> Quick summary: Bruce adopts Boba. He asks Joker if he can go with him to the circus. They meet with Harleen and Pamela. The Graysons die. Bruce adopts Dick.


	10. The New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 03 September 2017

April, 18th.

  The Wayne family made it back home through the gates of the front yard. Bruce exited from the black car and Dick followed suit, not even bothering to raise his head to look at the giant mansion in front of them.

  Last night was chaotic and heartbreaking for the young Grayson and everyone else present. The boy had asked to spend one last night in his family's circus truck and neither Alfred nor Bruce had the heart to say no.  
  Bruce was the one to offer his monetary assistance with the funeral and Gordon let him have temporary care of the minor since the kid didn't have any other relatives.

  Dick wasn't his son legally yet but still Bruce will treat him as his own from now on. The kid needs emotional support from caring adults that can relate to him and dropping him in a foster home was just heartless.  
  Bruce knows how hard it is to lose a family. And pretty and empty words from outsiders only seemed to worsen your mental state. He was lucky he had Alfred but Dick was all alone.

'Welcome to your new home Dick.' Bruce said opening the main doors.

  He stepped away to let the child go in first. Dick shyly walked inside only to be stopped by a barking Boba who was waving her tail playfully at them.

  The kid looked at her then at Bruce, confusion present on his face, 'I didn't know rich people could have such ugly dogs.'

  On the other hand, Boba was happy to see him, standing two legged and easily reaching for his shoulders with her front paws she licked his face.

'Hey! Hmm! Stop that--!' The boy could barely talk with the dog all over his face.

  Alfred took pity and grabbed the dog by her new fancy collar, 'Miss Boba, that's enough. I'm sorry Master Dick, I'll make sure Boba behaves herself.'

'No no, it's ok. She was just playing.' Dick wiped the saliva away with the back of his sleeve, 'Don't call me that. I'm not your Master.' He shyly murmured, not used to having servants.

'Very well sir. Should I prepare you something to eat?' Alfred eloquently asked the kid.

  Dick looked between Alfred and Bruce, 'Oh, me? Sure. But aren't I too young to be a sir?'

'Of course, My Lord.' Alfred kept goofing around with the kid, 'What about you Master Bruce?'

'I'll just have a mint tea, thank you Alfred.' Bruce smiled at both of them then Alfred left with Boba.

'I think I broke your butler.' Dick said concerned to Bruce and the man snickered.

'Don't worry about him. He was just messing with you.' Bruce put a hand on the child's shoulder, 'Why don't we accompany them? You should get to know where the most important place of this house is. The kitchen.'

'Fine by me.' The kid followed him now conscious about his new surroundings.

\--

  Night was falling and soon Bruce would leave the house to start patrolling. But for know he was re-reading the newspaper in front of the lit chimney. Still debating if it was necessary or not to lit the fire in the middle of April.

  Lucky for him, the serious newspapers used his photo to showcase the despair of every attendant. It was a rather artistic picture. Bruce and Joker hugging, surrounded by blue and red lights, people crying in the back and paramedics leaving the big tent.  
  On the contrary, the magazines raised suspicions at the mystery man embracing the billionaire bachelor. Sadly, people preferred reading magazines over newspapers.

'Sir?' Alfred approached Bruce from behind his red couch, tea tray in hand, 'I guess this is a good time as ever to talk about the new integrant of this household.' The butler placed the tray beside his master, on the small table.

'Richard?' Bruce inquired.

'No, Boba.' Alfred stared at him and Bruce stared back confused, 'Of course I mean Dick, Master Bruce. What do you plan to do with his schooling?'

'Oh, I already thought about that. He will be home schooled.' Bruce said folding his newspaper, 'I have some tutors in mind. He will have the best teachers at his disposal.'

'Will he like them?' Alfred asked serving a cup of tea.

'What?' Bruce asked his friend.

'What if master Dick doesn't like his teachers? Or the fact that he will be locked inside the house?' Alfred offered the cup to his master, 'Remember that he had a life before all of this. We can't take decisions without his consultation. He is old enough to know what he wants Master Bruce.'

'If he wants to live in this house he will abide to my rules.' Bruce sounded more demanding than he intended, '...I just want the best for him Alfred.'

'Is that so sir? Are you sure it's not the best for you? Keeping your newly adopted son a secret from the press? How egoistical can you be?' Alfred didn't hide his disappointment because he was enraged that Bruce wasn't taking in account the young kid's feelings.

  It was obvious that no one else knew about the adoption, except for Gordon and Lucius. They didn't even tell Barbara yet.

'Egoistical?' Bruce raised from his seat, 'I'm the only one that cares about Dick! Everything I'm doing is. For. _Him_.' He didn't break eye contact with Alfred.

'I care about the young Master too, sir.' Alfred stood in front of his master and Bruce didn't move.

  The silence extended, the study room feeling dense, like a razor sharp knife could cut the air between them, neither of them was going to apologize soon.

  But the silence was interrupted by a soft sobbing and dog whimpers coming from outside the room. They both bolted immediately towards the door ignoring their previous argument.

  There they found the young kid sitting against the wall of the enormous empty entrance hall next to their room, dressed in his light blue pajamas. He cried holding the dog against his chest.  
  Alfred was about to talk first but decided on nudging his master instead. Bruce took the cue and crouched down.

'Hey...buddy...Is everything alright?' Bruce wanted to slap himself for sounding so awkward, but Alfred remedied that by slightly slapping the back of his head.

'I had a nightmare...' The kid murmured against Boba's fur, trying to stop shaking.

'It's normal to have nightmares after a traumatic event Richard. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep again? You need to sleep.' Bruce offered not knowing what else to do in this situation.

'Would you do that?' The kid looked at him with pleading eyes and nobody could refuse that face.

'Sure buddy. Whatever you need. You want me to, uh, carry you or...?' Bruce asked awkwardly with open arms and Dick was already reaching for Bruce's neck.

  The man lifted the kid, his son, in his arms. Alfred reassuringly patted Bruce's back and the three of them walked up the stairs to the once guest room that now belonged to Dick.

  Bruce gently put the boy on the mattress covering him with the sheets, sitting in front of him. Alfred was watching them from the door.

'It's ok to be scared Dick. Everyone's afraid of something.' Bruce tried comforting the kid.

'Even you?' Dick asked.

'No.' Bruce responded a little too fast and Alfred coughed from the hallway, 'I mean, well...' He tried to think fast of something funny to entertain and distract the kid, 'Gorillas can be scary.'

'Are you afraid of gorillas?' Dick tilted his head, 'They seem cool.'

'Have you ever been in front of an alpha Silverback Gorilla outside the zoo before?' Bruce retorted.

'No. Have you?' The kid showed interest.

'No. Because I escaped.' Bruce didn't give any more details to keep the boy hooked.

'You ran away from a gorilla?! How did that happen??' Dick asked with excitement.

  Bruce got ready to tell the story to the young boy, 'Some years ago I left the city to travel around the globe...'

 _It was a summer day. The weather felt oppressive and the hot air suffocating. The young billionaire was visiting a tribe in the Congo to learn from them. The spirit of the hunt, the patience of the hunter, the love for the nature. How to love oneself and your enemies. Learn about himself and his fears. How to forgive and forget._  
_Bruce quickly gained their trust and they shared their knowledge with him. Made him part of the tribe. He showed potential and humanity, never killing if it wasn't for survival. Showing remorse even when hunting to eat._  
_He found out that his friend was in a skirmish not far away from the tribe so he approached one day. The young lady was surprised nonetheless at the coincidence of them both staying in the Congo at the same time._  
_She looked worried so the young man asked what was tormenting her. She said that there was a disease spreading at a fast rate and if they didn't find a cure soon then the virus would mutate and be harmful to humans as well. All they needed was a blood sample._  
_The young man didn't think it twice and made a plan to borrow a baby gorilla at night--_

'You stole a baby gorilla?! Are you crazy?!' Dick said exasperated interrupting the story.

  This reckless baby-stealer is going to be my caretaker? he thought.

  Alfred walked away already knowing the ending to that story.

'I said borrow. It was necessary to save them Dick.' Bruce said solemnly.

'And did you?' The kid asked curiously, 'What happened with the baby? How did you steal it?'

  Bruce sighed, 'It was not easy...'

 _The young man waited for night to fall to make his move. Hidden in the shadows. Using his newly acquired hunter skills, he tracked a group of gorillas. Watching from above the trees he silently approached their nests. All the animals were sleeping. Every family each on their own nest made of leafs, cuddling with their babies._  
_Bruce spotted a baby gorilla on its own, trying to climb a tree to reach his nest, but sadly it was too high for the baby to climb all that way up. The man got the sedative dart ready in the blowgun. Inhaling he aimed for the baby._  
_The silent dart did its work not alerting the nearby gorillas. The baby didn't even feel it since the man aimed for the gluteus where there was more muscle and wasn't as delicate._  
_Waiting a few seconds the man approached the sleeping animal avoiding any leafs and sticks that could make noise. He carefully tucked the little animal inside his backpack and made his way back._  
_When he was almost outside their territory he saw a big shadow over the rocks looking down at him. The young man slowly walked to the other side but that only made the thing lurking angrier._  
_The alpha male let a roar and started drumming his chest, leaping towards the now running man--_

'He chased you?!' The kid interrupted again, 'Weren't you scared?' Dick asked surprised and couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

'No.' Bruce said confidently, 'Fear is in the mind. The moment you succumb to your fears is the moment you make mistakes and stop acting. If I have doubted in that moment I wouldn't be speaking to you right now.'

'I, guess you're right.' Dick analyzed his words, 'So you're never scared?'

'Don't misunderstand me. In a way fear is good, we need it for survival. But we can't let it control us Dick. I fear guns as any other individual but that doesn't mean I won't react in that situation if it means I can save my life or someone else's.' Bruce hoped his words of wisdom would help the boy grow into a fine adult someday.

'Oh, I think I get it...' Dick mumbled, 'Once, my dad stood up against a bully that was threatening Mister Haley. I was scared because the man had a knife but my dad wasn't.' His voice faltered and he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, 'Do you think he was scared too?' Dick asked him with red eyes.

'...I'm sure that having you made him stronger than he already was. That's what parents do.' Bruce said reassuringly remembering his own father, 'It's ok to cry Richard, don't hold back.'

'No.' The boy said stubbornly wiping away his tears, 'I want to be strong, like my father...And you.'

  Those words made Bruce's heart fill with pride and a warmness that made his worries go away. The kid was already strong.

'I don't mind being homeschooled.' Dick said opening up to Bruce.

'You were listening?' The man was worried that the kid got the wrong impression of him, he said harsh things that he didn't mean.

'Sorry. I was just looking for Alfred.' Dick murmured.

'No, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't had made those decisions on my own.' Bruce apologized to the boy for his hasty decisions.

'I don't want to cause you any trouble. Besides, no one will miss me back at school.' The boy said hugging his legs.

'What do you mean?' Bruce wanted to know what else was worrying the kid.

'I used to travel a lot with the circus. So I couldn't assist to the same school for too long. I never made real friends.' Dick sighed, 'Not that I mind, most of them were mean.'

'Oh...' Bruce furrowed his brows, kids his age should have friends, he wouldn't know since he didn't have friends until high school and didn't care much but he wanted Dick to feel like a normal child, 'You're a nice boy, Dick. I'm sure you'll make friends, there are plenty of kids your age at the park.' Bruce offered, 'We can go there if you want.'

'Are you sure you want people to see us together?' Dick asked with hurt in his voice.

'Richard, you are _not_ the problem.' Bruce reassured him, 'I don't want the news reporters bothering you. Those people don't know about personal space. I'm not ashamed of having you as my son.'

'Oh, I know how that feels, they used to ask me a lot of questions, about my parents...before...and after...they...' Dick swallowed a sob.

'...I don't want that to be your normal life.' Bruce put a hand on the kid's shoulder for a brief moment.

'Thank you...for helping me, and everything else.' The boy murmured shyly, 'But why did you do it?'

'Because I've been through your exact situation.' The man mourned.

'You mean...' Dick perked up.

'I saw my parents die in front of me when I was eight. Twenty years ago, and I still remember it like it was yesterday.' Bruce closed his eyes, his sorrow felt tangible.

'I'm sorry.' The kid offered.

  They sat in silence and it didn't feel uncomfortable. After a moment Dick spoke again, 'So...'

'So?' Bruce echoed.

'What happened to the baby monkey?' Dick asked curiously not forgetting about the last story.

'Oh, that.' Bruce snickered, 'Well...'

 _The man was faster than the alpha. Since gorillas moved faster around trees the young man avoided those, heading for the plains._  
_The gorilla was on a rampage, hitting everything on his way. But that only made him slow down giving the man a margin to get ahead._  
_Finally making it to the river, the man got on his boat and tried starting the motor. But the device got stuck and wouldn't start. The alpha male was dangerously getting closer._  
_The man assessed his surroundings, finding a pair of oars he wasted no time and started rowing to the other side. He made it almost to the middle but the gorilla was still after him._  
_It wasn't until the water got too deep for the gorilla that he stopped chasing the thief._  
_Sighing under his breath, the man made it to the other side with the baby safe in his backpack. His friend wasn't too happy when he showed up with a sedated baby gorilla. He hadn't told anybody of his plan, thinking that it would be faster if he did it instead of sending a group of people. Besides they really needed that sample and he could use the exercise._  
_That didn't made his friend happy however and she sternly scolded him--_

'And she had all the right to! Oh my God I can't believe you did that alone.' Dick groaned dragging his hands down his face.

'The fun part was when I got to deliver the baby _back_.' Bruce laughed when Dick flinched.

'What?!' The boy exclaimed in surprise.

  Bruce chuckled at the memory, 'In two weeks Maria and her team had made a vaccine...'

 _The team of scientists finished the vaccine in no time. Having cured the baby female it was time to get her back to her family. This time Bruce asked the tribe for help to cover more territory. The primary mission was to inject the fruits the gorillas used to eat with the vaccine._  
_While the tribe did that he carried the baby gorilla near the den. Standing just outside the boundaries of their territory the man waited for the alpha to appear. The baby was clinging to his neck wanting to play with the stranger._  
_It was only a matter of time until the alpha male noticed his presence and he jumped down from a tree. Snorting, the beast got ready to tackle the intruder down, but he stopped when he saw the baby crawling towards him._  
_The alpha sniffed the baby gorilla and the man sighed in relief when the alpha picked up the female and carried her away, sneaking one last glance at the thief._  
_Bruce took this opportunity to use his blowgun again but this time aimed for the alpha male, injecting him with the vaccine. The beast hadn't even noticed and kept walking towards their nest._  
_The tribe did their part of the job and injected as much fruit as vaccine was. They are helping the team of researchers to keep an eye on the fauna and flora of the land. Working in unison up to this day..._

  Bruce smiled down to the boy after finishing his story.

'I can't believe you dared to shoot a gorilla with a blow dart.' Dick felt his eyelids heavier.

'And I would do it again, but this time I would be more prepared.' He snickered thinking of using his Batsuit the next time he visited the tribe.

'Don't. I like you better alive.' The boy yawned.

'Next time I'll bring you along.' Bruce joked.

'Noooo, I don't like humid places...' Dick drawled putting his head on the pillows.

'Good night Dick.' Bruce said ruffling the boy's hair.

'G'night.' The kid murmured.

  Bruce left the room turning off the lights and went back to the study.

  Sitting on his couch he felt all his energy leave his body. Having a son was more exhausting than he expected.

  He heard the butler approach him, 'Alfred, I'm staying in tonight.'

'Very well sir.' Alfred just stood by his side.

'It's not like me being out there could prevent deaths anyway...' Bruce mood darkened.

'Master Bruce, you did everything you could to save that woman. Stop blaming yourself.' Alfred knew about the demons haunting his master's soul, 'That man, that now is in prison thanks to you, was the responsible for her death.'

'And I didn't do anything to keep her alive longer.' Bruce growled darkly, ashamed of his actions that night.

'You are just human. Not a God, remember that.' The butler's words did little to nothing to help him. Those words were efficient when Bruce was a little boy, but not now.

'...How is the kid?' The billionaire sighed.

'The boy and his aunt are living just fine with your monetary support Master Bruce. Please stop worrying.' Alfred put a hand on his shoulder.

  Bruce got up and walked towards the chimney, 'Someone has to.' He breathed in slowly then out, 'Alfred, tomorrow we are going to the park. The four of us.' He looked back to the butler.

  Alfred was surprised to say the least, 'Very well sir. I'll make sure to groom Boba for tomorrow. Young Master Dick isn't the only one that should be sleeping, Master Bruce.'

'You're right, good night Alfred.' Bruce said leaving the room.

'Good night Master Bruce.' The butler replied back, 'Sleep well.'  
  
\--

'Are you sure about this dear?' A frowning clown asked concerned to the girl beside him.

'Yes Mister J.' Harleen was holding a pretty bouquet. All her lights and energy had died out since last night. It would take her a while to get over this.

  No matter what Joker did nothing could make Harleen smile. So he opted for stop ignoring the elephant in the room and let the girl mourn.

'Then let's go.' Joker whispered, leading the girl deeper into the graveyard behind the church.

  Earlier that day he had seen Bruce and the small kid in front of the tombstones from afar.  
  He had asked around the circus if the funeral would be open to the public but they said Bruce Wayne preferred it to be private and since he was paying for everything they couldn't refuse.  
  At least they gave him directions where the graves would be, so he asked the girl if she wanted to go.

'Here they are.' The place was empty at this late hour, in front of them were a double set of tombstones reading the names of the Graysons, " _Always together, Mary and John Grayson, Never forgotten, April 17..._ "

Harleen sobbed putting the flowers down. She admired the Flying Graysons since she was little and watching her idols die like that in front of her no less was devastating.

'I--I...' The girl choked on her words, 'I can't do this!' She cried wiping away her tears.

'Shh, shh, it's ok bunny, here.' Joker patted her back offering her a tissue which she gladly accepted, 'You don't have to say anything, I'm sure they already know, dear.'

  The teenager nodded swallowing her sobs.

'Let's get you back home.' They started for the exit, 'Say why don't we go out tomorrow. I'm sure you could use some fresh air and this place has everything but that.' He snickered at his own joke.

'...Mhm...' Harleen nodded still wiping away her tears with the tissue.

  Now her mood was just sickening him, he would need to have a drink with, _friends,_  tonight to remedy that.

  He has a slightly clue of what happened last night. Joker had poked around the circus and all the workers confirmed his suspicions.

  There was a gang trying to extort money from the Ringmaster. Their leader was probably the one that killed the Graysons. Joker will find this man, Tony Zucco, and make him suffer _painfully slowly_.

\--

April, 19th.

  The next morning, Bruce was reading some documents in his office back home. The Wayne family was waiting for the veterinarian, so she could check on Boba before they left for the park.

'Master Bruce.' Alfred said after knocking on his open door, 'A guest has arrived.'

'Maria?' He asked his butler.

'No, it's Miss Selina Kyle. Maria said she will be arriving shortly.' Alfred told his master.

'Oh, let her in then.' The man ordered his butler, 'What about the other thing I asked you to do?'

'It's already on the back of the house Master Bruce.' Alfred turned to leave after Bruce thanked him.

  After a moment the brunette entered the room.

'Hey Bruce.' Selina greeted the billionaire after the butler closed the door behind her, 'I saw you in the papers with your boyfriend. Pretty cute.' She snickered.

'He is not--' Bruce sighed dragging his hand down his face, 'What brings you here?'

'You're not fun at all.' She crossed her arms, 'Are you...still looking for him?' Selina's tone turned dark.

'Yes? Why, what happened?' Bruce raised from his office chair.

  The woman stepped deeper into the room, 'I found him last night, Bruce.' She stared at him with fear in her eyes.

  Bruce got closer to Selina, 'How close were you from him. Selina, please, the man is dangerous.' He warned her grabbing her by the shoulders.

'Oh trust me, now I know...' She said shooing away his hands, 'I wasn't planning on meeting, that, _psycho_.' Selina shivered at the memory.

'Are you ok?' Bruce asked concerned.

'Well, I'm alive, but nothing will make me forget that, scene...It was terrible Bruce, I've never seen something like that before...' She whispered, 'And the smell, ugh.' She said disgusted.

'Please tell me what happened.' Bruce wanted to know already what chaos had caused the clown now.

'He was at the bar where I was supposed to meet with a client...My client...' She sighed, '...and everyone else...were already dead when I got there.' Selina said with a worried expression, 'He was having a drink and talking to the bartender. Behind him were the disemboweled--' She stopped to gag, 'bodies, excuse me, of fifteen men or so...It was hard to count the pieces.' She breathed in trying to compose herself.

'No...' Bruce whispered disheartened, stepping away from her he supported his body on the desk. He covered his face with his hands.

'I couldn't leave when he spotted me. His sickening smile still gives me the creeps.' She hugged herself, 'He invited me to a drink and I couldn't say no.'

'Did he do _anything_ , to you?' Bruce growled not lowering his hands.

'No. He was actually really nice. But a man that kills that many men and ends without a scratch is truly terrifying.' Selina was starting to get worried at his friend's behavior, 'He said he was looking for a man. Listen, are you ok? Because you don't look ok. I was the one there, you know?'

'Selina, everything is _my fault_.' Bruce cried out.

'What do you mean?' She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'He SHOULDN'T be here!' He yelled looking at her, 'I was reckless! And now he is free, killing people out there! Doing whatever he wants! I endangered those people!'

'Hey, I don't know what you mean by that, but bad guys kill people all the time. I'm sure it's not your fault.' Selina reassured him.

  Bruce slided to the ground, consumed by guilt. And she didn't understand. It didn't matter if Joker killed innocents or bad guys, nobody deserves to die.

'Ok, now I'm really worried about you.' Selina said not used at this behavior, she slided down too to sit next to him.

'Selina...' Bruce thought it was the perfect timing to tell her the truth, 'That man, is not from this world.'

'You still like him that much, huh?' She snickered.

'I'm serious Selina. He literally isn't from this _dimension_.' The man deadpanned.

'Sure.' She said squinting her eyes, 'Now you'll tell me aliens are real.'

  Bruce just stared at her but didn't deny it.

'Bruce! Come on!' Selina groaned, 'You don't need to lie to protect that crazy dude. Who even is he?'

  A knock interrupted their talk, Alfred opened the door announcing the arrival of Miss Maria. He raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding in front of him.

'Thank you Alfred.' Bruce said getting up from the floor and giving a hand to Selina.

  Alfred turned around to leave shaking his head.

  Both Selina and Bruce were standing at the door frame. Alfred talked to the veterinarian who was still at the door and Dick was walking down the stairs.

'Aww how cute! That boy looks just like you!' Selina whispered to Bruce, 'A mini Bruce.' She snickered.

'Selina. That boy is Dick Grayson. My adopted son.' He told her.

'Pfft, what? What did I miss? Now you'll tell you have a dog.' Selina joked not really believing him.

  Dick whistled and Boba appeared from a hallway, running to his side, 'There you are girl!' The boy said playfully to the dog.

'And that's Boba. Our new dog. She is pregnant by the way.' Bruce smiled down at Selina.

'Ok, fine. Aliens are real. And they replaced you.' She said pointing at him with her index finger and it was his turn to snicker, 'Listen Mister Roboto. I have places to be. You should probably want to find Zucco before the psycho finds him first.'

'Anthony Zucco? The gangsters leader?' Bruce wondered what the Joker would want with an unimportant man as Tony Zucco.

'Yeah, the same. He didn't give me details but he sounded really mad at the guy. And don't bother asking the police about last night. The mafia dealt with the bodies already. Like nothing ever happened.' Selina told his friend.

  Alfred, Maria and the dog left the hall and Dick was walking towards them.

'Well, hello little boy!' The woman greeted the kid like he was just a toddler, 'I'm your daddy's friend.'

'Oh, um, hi. I'm Richard.' The boy shyly greeted her, 'That sounds weird. Please tell me I don't have to call you that.' Dick begged Bruce.

'You don't have to.' Bruce snickered, 'Dick, this is Selina Kyle. We work together, sometimes.' He told the boy.

'More like rarely. Your dad doesn't know how to have fun. It was nice meeting you kid, but I really have to go now.' Selina said already walking away.

'Selina.' Bruce called after her, 'Watch your back.'

'Always do. That's why I keep coming back.' She purred closing the main doors behind her.

'What was that about?' The young kid asked his guardian, 'Why would you tell her to watch her back?'

'These streets are dangerous Dick. Specially at night.', He said ruffling the kid's hair.

"Specially in her line of work" Bruce thought.

'Right...' The boy wasn't convinced however.

  If you want someone to stay safe you tell them just that, not to watch their backs like something was hunting them down.

'Listen Dick. I have something I want to show you.' Bruce changed the topic hoping that this surprise would improve the kid's grim mood.

'What is it?' The kid asked curiously looking up at him.

'It's in the backyard. Follow me.' Bruce started towards the kitchen to leave the home through the back door. Dick following close behind.

  The morning air was chilly still. Mentor and protege walked over to the gardens. Birds flied away when they got closer to the water fountain.

  Bruce looked around to find the surprise but Dick spotted it first, deeper into the gardens was something red and yellow.

'That's...!!' The boy sprinted towards the truck, 'What is it doing here!?'

'I asked Mister Haley if you could have it Dick. It's all yours.' Bruce approached the kid and put a hand on his back.

  The kid turned around and hugged him squeezing the air out of him, 'Thank you so much!!'

  Dick was very grateful for having a memento of his family. The Flying Graysons' circus truck hold all of his parents belongings and memories.

'...You're welcome Dick.' Bruce smiled fondly at the kid still hugging him, 'Now I don't want to ruin the moment, but does the name _Zucco_ ring a bell?'

  The boy stepped away wiping away his tears, 'Yeah! That's the man who bullied Mr. Haley!'

'I see...' Bruce murmured crossing his arms.

'...It was him wasn't it?' Dick looked at the ground, 'He messed with the ropes. My father and I checked the ropes before the act as always! They shouldn't have been loose like that!' The kid yelled stomping the ground.

'It's not for certain Dick.' Bruce put a hand on the boy's shoulder, 'We need evidence.'

  Dick swatted away his hand, 'Screw that! Evidence means nothing to scoundrels like him! I know he did it!'

'Dick...' Bruce looked at him with sadness.

'...' The boy calmed down, 'I'm sorry...'

'I'll take your word. Zucco did it.' He reassured the kid.

'...Thank you.' Dick looked away, 'But it still doesn't mean anything...He will never pay for what he did.' The boy sobbed.

'I'll make sure he does. I have friends that can help.' The billionaire told him.

'Lawyers are normal people that can get bribed Bruce. The only one that can bring him down for sure is Batman.' The boy walked towards the trailer and the man watched him get inside.

  Batman was one of the friends Bruce meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Arguments, Mourning, Parenting done awkwardly right, Mass murder.  
> Characters: Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Boba, Joker, Harleen, Selina, Maria.  
> Quick summary: Alfred and Bruce argue about Dick's schooling, Dick has a nightmare, Dicks out for Harambe, Joker goes to graveyard with Harleen, Selina meets Bruce and tells him about Joker, Maria checks on Boba, Bruce has a surprise for Dick.


	11. Time To Say Goodbye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER September 11 2017

April, 19th.

  After the veterinarian gave the ok to take Boba out for a stroll and after confirming Dick's suspicions that this veterinarian was indeed the same from Bruce's night time story, the four integrants of the Wayne family left the house and made a trip to the park.

  The wind made the shiny green grass and the colorful petals softly dance together under the sunlight.  
  Shadows were casted on the ground by the cotton candy clouds above making all sort of uneven shapes.  
  Small birds hidden in the trees played and sang on the branches filling the place with a melodic tune.

  The morning spring windy air caressed Bruce's hair. He closed his eyes against the bright light of the sun feeling relaxed.

  Bruce was casually dressed in a sport jacket and pants, 'Where is she going to meet with us Alfred?' He asked the butler sighing contently.

  It was a rather peaceful morning so Bruce took the chance to just breath in the fresh air and forget his problems, enjoying these little moments with his growing family.

  Alfred was wearing his black suit and a bowler hat to protect him from the sun, 'Young Barbara said that she will find us, so we'll just have to wait.' He told his master, hands clasped behind his back.

  They were walking a few feet behind Dick who was holding the dog by the leash.  
  For being so skinny Boba had a lot of strength, so the young Grayson was having trouble keeping her in check.  
  Specially when there were a lot of squirrels running around the park and birds eating seeds near the benches.

  Dick was struggling with the dog who just wanted to break free and chase everything that moved, 'Whoa, Boba--How are you--This _strong_!!' He grunted pulling the leash tighter to no avail.

'Need help there Richard?' Bruce offered to the kid who looked back but refused shaking his head.

"It's just a dog." The kid thought, "How can I be a man if I can't even control a hyperactive pet?"

  His thought process seemed to short circuit when a tall red-headed girl approached them, making him freeze in place.  
  The girl was wearing black thick rimmed glasses which he suddenly thought were totally cool and not nerdy at all.

'Heya Bruce! Alfred!' The red head cheerfully greeted the adults behind Dick.

'Hi Barbara. Glad that you could make it.' Bruce smiled at the young girl and Alfred nodded at her fondly.

'I would never miss the opportunity to meet your new dog!!' She smiled up to Bruce, 'And...is that him?' The girl said acknowledging the boy's presence and Dick didn't know where to hide from those prying blue shiny orbs.

'Barbara, this is Richard Grayson.' Bruce said putting a hand behind Barbara's back and got her closer to Dick, 'Richard this is Barbara Gordon. She is the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon.'

'Hi! Nice meeting you!' She said, 'Alfred told me so much about you already.' The girl put a strand of red hair behind her ear while extending her other hand to greet the much shorter boy, 'I think it's great that you are an acrobat! Must be really hard!'

  Dick awkwardly shook her hand, 'Mhm.' Was all he mumbled with a nod, trying to keep his mouth shut knowing that he would babble and make a fool of himself otherwise.

  The awkwardness got cut short when Boba started barking in the other direction tugging at the hand holding her leash.  
  The dog sprinted and almost dragged Dick with her.  
  He quickly let go of the leash and Barbara was there to catch him before he fell and hurt himself with the gravel ground.

  While the kid composed himself Bruce sprinted towards the direction the dog ran off to.  
  The park was mostly empty so it wasn't hard to follow Boba.  
  However she suddenly stopped to bark and jump at a stranger. The man was caught off guard but still turned around to greet the dog like they were long time friends.

  Bruce's jaw tensed when he saw the face under the electric purple hat.

\--

  Joker stood near a tree reading his texts messages from the cellphone that one of his _friends_ had forgotten at the bar.  
  He chuckled at the memory. His suit had gotten so bloody that he had to discard it and get a new one.  
  Nonetheless he got valuable Intel by doing so. And more money for his newly made bank account.

  Sporting his new electric purple suit and hat that he got from the tailor just this morning, he waited for Harleen to appear.  
  When suddenly he felt something push at his legs. He turned around annoyed expecting another lost kid.

  But his annoyance quickly got replaced by a happy smile when he recognized the dog barking at him.

'Boba!! How did you find me?!' The clown squished her face with his hands, 'Don't tell me you ran away you mutt.' He murmured but then found the collar and curiously read the tag, ' _Boba Wayne_...' He giggled finding the name hilarious, 'Wait a minute...Does that mean that he is here as well?!' Realization suddenly hit him.

  Joker raised his head and lo and behold, Brucey was there!

  Watching the other's surprised expression filled him with joy. He waved his fingers at him, toothy smile never leaving his face.

"Just my luck! This must be destiny!" He thought giggling excitedly.

\--

"Just my luck. The world must be against me." The billionaire thought grimacing.

  Bruce's body tensed at the sight of the Joker. Quickly avoiding any emotion from showing on his face while he analyzed the clown and his new clothes.  
  Bruce wondered which methods Joker used to get money to buy such expensive clothing.  
  Memories of his conversation with Selina suddenly coming back. The bar and all the dead gangsters, the clown probably mugged them.

  Batman was enraged like a wild animal, screaming at him to let him out but Bruce tried to keep it at bay.

  The girl and the butler got closer to the scene first, staying a few feet away from the confrontation.

'Isn't that...?' Barbara whispered to Alfred already aware of who the clown was.

'...I'm afraid so.' The butler whispered back.

  Sensing that his Master may be in need of assistance he approached the young man and touched his shoulder.

  Bruce flinched and turn to look behind him, visibly relaxing after realizing it was just Alfred.  
  He must look like a lost child if he made the butler worry. So the billionaire composed himself for the sake of his family.

  Dick who was the last to arrive at the scene wasn't aware of the tension between them all, he was just worried about his dog, 'Boba!' He exclaimed running after his pet.

  But when he got closer to Bruce the man put a hand around his shoulder keeping him in place.  
  The boy looked at him confused but Bruce kept looking at the stranger, a tight smile on his lips.

'Aww!! Where did that cute dog come from??' A blonde with a bubbling personality approached Joker from behind.

  The clown turned around to greet his friend, 'Harleen dear, let me introduce you to Boba!' He said excited, crouching to pet the dog, 'We met a few nights ago.'

  Harleen crouched down with him and happily petted the dog, ignoring the other party.

'How does he know her name?' Dick whispered to Bruce who only murmured a "I'll tell you later.".

  Behind the man and the kid, the red head put a hand to her mouth and gasped in surprise when she looked at the girl near Joker.

'Oh no...' Barbara whispered to Alfred, 'What is Harleen doing here?!'

'You know her, Miss Barbara?' Alfred raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'Yeah, she--' Before she could tell Alfred however, Harleen spotted and recognized her too.

'Babs?' The blonde questioned getting up, 'Babs!! It's you!' Harleen was overjoyed to see a familiar face.

'Hey, Harl.' The redhead awkwardly smiled and waved before the blonde ran up to her and squeezed all the air out of her lungs, 'Oof! Happy to see you too.' She gasped while everyone else looked at them.

  Bruce couldn't believe his luck. Who was he in his past life to suffer so in this one?

'Say, our kids already know each other, isn't that funny?' Joker suddenly was next to Bruce giggling, dog leash in hand.

'Yeah. Very.' Bruce awkwardly smiled.

'Hey, isn't that the orphan?' Joker murmured getting closer, 'What is he doing here?'

  Bruce suddenly locked eyes with the madman, jaw painfully clenched, 'I'm his new guardian.'

'Are you ok Brucey? You are sweating quite a bit.' Joker giggled.

  Bruce wiped away the beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling vulnerable without his suit, a cold dread crawling up his back, 'Yeah. Don't worry. Boba was just too fast for me.' He smiled an insincere smile, looking more worried than anything making the clown frown.

  Dick was starting to notice something was going on between those two, he warily looked at the man in the purple coat just realizing the red paint on his face under the shade of the hat.  
  It was very creepy even for Dick who basically grew up around clowns and artists, but there was something sinister about this man and his makeup.  
  He still doesn't understand Bruce's sudden change of mood. Do they know each other?

  Joker felt the eyes of the kid watching him so he looked back with a wide smile, 'Hey, little Grayson...' The clown said reaching with his hand for the boy's head.

  Bruce was this close of breaking Joker's arm, he didn't want the madman to be this close to his family but he couldn't make a scene out in the open and risking his secret identity to be revealed.  
  He hold his breath until the man finished ruffling the boy's hair.

'You know, I'm jealous of you kid. You have a cool dad.' Joker said looking straight at Bruce.

'Yeah, he is very cool...' Dick agreed only to not make the clown mad.

'But if you feel like that's not enough then you can ask _me_ to be your mommy!' The clown giggled creeping out the boy even more but that didn't seem to affect Bruce at all, 'Now it's obvious that your _dad_ is not feeling well so we'll just take our leave now.' Joker said handing over the leash to the kid, 'Take good care of her for me boy.' After the boy took the leash in his hands the clown then whistled at the blonde, 'Harleen! Let's go.'

  At hearing her name the girl perked up stopping her conversation with her friend, 'Yes, Mr.J!' Harleen let go of Barbara's hands and obediently followed after him.

  What does he feeds her to be so obedient? Must be Joker O's.

  After the pair were out of sight Bruce sighed visually relaxing. He was just glad that he didn't have to deal with the Joker anymore in front of his family.

'Barbara, where do you know that girl from?' Bruce turned around concerned.

'She was in my gymnastics class. We used to perform together before she dropped it a few months ago.' The girl shrugged.

'Have you ever... _been_...at her house?' Bruce pointed out discreetly and Barbara got the message.

'Not really. But there's a first time for everything, right?.' She said and Bruce nodded, confusing Dick even more.

'What's going on?' Dick asked worriedly but neither Barbara nor Bruce answered him.

  Before the boy got to ask more questions the butler grabbed him by the shoulder, 'Let's head back home Master Richard.' Alfred ushered the kid away and one could hear the boy protesting.

  After the pair was out of earshot Bruce talked to Barbara again, 'I'm sorry you had to go through this Barbara.' He sincerely apologized.

'Don't worry about me Bruce.' She smiled crossing her arms, 'Though I'm a little bit worried about Harleen.' The girl sighed, 'You think he did something to her? Like brainwash maybe?'

'That's not likely.' Bruce thought crossing his arms too, 'I'm pretty sure she was present when he murdered the gangsters in the alley.' He looked at the sky sighing, 'I don't know what's going on in her mind.'

'She was always...' Barbara took a moment to find the words, 'A little weird...' She grimaced, 'But she is a nice girl, I don't want anything bad happening to her Bruce.' The young hacker locked eyes with the taller man.

'I'll get Batman to pay her a little visit. Maybe then she will realize in what kind of situation she really is in.' He nodded reassuringly at the teenager.

  Barbara smiled at him, 'Thank you.' Then she sighed troubled by something else, 'My dad is having a field day with this string of murders. I barely see him at home.' She whined, 'And I don't think he is eating properly.' She casted her glance at the ground.

'I'm sorry Barbara.' Bruce frowned, 'It's all my fault.' He said for the second time this day.

'Is not your fault, he weaseled his way in our city.' She scratched her head exasperated, 'I'm just mad that dad can't use that bloody coat to link Joker to his crimes since his DNA wasn't on it, only the victim's blood was found.' She sighed again.

  Bruce almost choked. He didn't see any bloody coat on the alley the other night.

  He said something fast before Barbara got suspicious of him, 'Well, how do you plan to link any evidence to a man that's not supposed to be from this world?'

'Yeah, you're right I guess.' She drawled, 'It's just unfair, that's all.' Barbara stomped the ground and followed after the butler.

  Bruce's guilt was growing and getting more difficult to carry. He hadn't told the girl about the cards in his power. And if he had known about it's presence then he would have stolen the bloody coat too.  
  No sense in crying over spilled milk. He would let Gordon keep the coat. It's not like they can track the Joker, not even he can.  
  For now.

  He slowly made his way back to the limousine.

\--

  Back at the manor the young boy was pacing back and forth in front of the stairs while the butler was dusting the expensive china decorating the main hall.

'Is not fair! Why wouldn't you guys explain to me what was going on?!' The boy said exasperated and the dog sitting on the stairs was just looking at him while panting, 'Who was that man Alfred? It's the first time I've seen Bruce being so nervous.'

'That man is no one you should worry about Master Richard.' The butler avoided looking directly at the child.

  Resigned, Dick sighed, 'Where even is Bruce? He hasn't come back yet.'

'Master Bruce said he will be personally taking Miss Barbara back home.' Alfred thought the kid deserved to know at least that.

'Oh.' Dick said sitting on the stairs in front of the dog, 'How old is she anyways?'

'Miss Barbara is sixteen years old.' The butler answered still busy with the expensive china.

'And how does she know Bruce? I'm sure that a righteous man such as Commissioner Gordon wouldn't want his daughter to be near a billionaire the double of her age.' The boy eyed him suspiciously.

  Dick asked the right questions, Alfred would give him that, however he can't reveal that Barbara is actually helping Batman in any form or way, 'Life works in funny ways.' That's all he said.

'Huh? What does that even mean?' The kid scratched his head confused.

'It means that I forgot the pie in the oven.' Alfred said while walking towards the kitchen abruptly ending their conversation.

  The boy let him go and huffed putting his chin on his hands.

\--

  Bruce locked himself down in the Batcave for the rest of the day. Thanks to Barbara he now has information regarding Harleen Quinzel and her life.

  He already routed the way Harleen takes to go back home with the help of drones. His plan is to confront the girl after school.  
  He got some hours left before that so he grabbed the folders closest to him.

  Peeking at her report card her scores were higher than average.  
  She has extra credits on Marketing, Family studies, Debate, Humanities, a wide range of Psychology classes. And...Forensic science?

"Interesting choices." He thought, "Maybe having so many extra classes was the reason why she dropped gymnastics."

  Not that he cared much about her reasons but it piqued his curiosity nonetheless.

  Harleen was far more intelligent than what she appeared to be. No wonders she was friends with Barbara.  
  The hacker wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Preferring to talk about deep and complicated topics with adults rather than hang out with people her age and talk about parties and normal stuff teenagers talk about.

  It was almost 7 PM and the blonde was still at school. Bruce suspected it was not going to be long until her classes ended so he got up from his chair and put his cowl back in place.

  Batman walked towards the flying vehicle, deciding for a more stealthy approach. Since it wasn't night yet the Batmobile would attract unwanted attention.  
  Jumping in the Batwing, he flied out of the cave.

\--

  Batman approached the school in his Batwing, flying above the skyscrapers surrounding the city. He jumped off and glided down to a roof in front of Gotham City High School.  
  Bringing his gauntlet up he looked at the holographic screen, checking to see where the blonde was at.

  The girl was surrounded by friends, all of them were waiting for the bus to arrive and take them home.

  Since he couldn't use the Batwing to get near the residential area without being seen, he opted to glide there.

  Batman didn't wait for the girl to aboard, instead he quickly glided following the route he'd planned ahead of time.  
  When he got near her stop he waited on a roof close by. Night was falling and the wind was getting colder.

  Minutes passed and when the bus got to that street, it didn't stop.

  Sighing he checked the drones' feed that were still following the girl. Harleen got off the bus a few streets back with a friend.  
  He made his way to the building closest to her, using his grapple hook to get on top and then spotted the girl walking alone after her friend waved her goodbye.

  Batman followed the girl jumping from house to house. Until she suddenly stopped near a cardboard box and crouched.  
  It was too far away for him to see what was so interesting about that box but the girl still picked it up.

  With box in hand she started walking again. Her house was on the next block so now it would be the best time to talk to her.

  Batman checked their surroundings. No one would be interrupting them and it was dark enough to go unnoticed now. He glided toward the houses ahead of the girl and landed in the space between two of them.

  He heard the girl humming to herself, getting closer.  
  When he deemed her close enough he got out from cover, startling the girl who yelped almost dropping the box.

'Batman!' She gasped getting a better grip on the box, 'Hah! I knew you would show up eventually! I know why you're here.'

  Batman remained silent not showing any sign of emotion, even if he was confused and surprised at the girl's attitude.

'You wanna know where Mr.J is!' She laughed in his face.

  Batman glared at her successfully shutting her up. The girl gulped and he stepped closer to her while she stepped back.

'Where is he?' Batman demanded raising his voice.

  Harleen flinched, 'No way I'm telling you after everything you did to him!' She fought back shaking a little.

'What?' He raised an eyebrow, mostly confused at the accusation.

'You think he didn't tell me?' The girl pointed at herself with her thumb almost dropping the box again, 'He told me everything you two did. And how you broke his heart! You!...big!... _bully_!!' She stomped the ground irritated.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' He sighed, 'The man is a criminal and I'm doing this city a favor.'

"Now I know why Joker likes her so much." He thought, "She is as feisty and as crazy as him."

'Ohhh, don't play innocent, boy.' Harleen pointed an accusative finger at him, 'He may have killed a guy or two, maybe three, but he ain't going out there breaking good people's hearts!' She stuck her tongue out at him.

  Bruce wanted to drag his hand down his face but Batman just grunted in response. It was useless trying to reason with this... _childish brat_.

'Listen Harleen this is serious. That man is dangerous and I need to find him.' He tried sounding menacing but that didn't seem to work with her anymore.

'What chu gonna do when you find him?' The girl looked away nonchalantly, 'He told me not to tell anybody.'

'I don't have time for this. Where is he?!' Batman demanded again invading the girl's personal space.

  Harleen checked boringly the time on her phone, 'I have plenty of time.' She leaned back away from him a little.

  He groaned and took her phone away from her.

'Hey!' The girl tried reaching for her cellphone but he lift it out of her reach which wasn't difficult since he was taller than her, 'See. You _are_ a bully.' She said while jumping to get her phone back and trying not to drop the box at the same time.

'Just tell me where to find him and you'll get your phone back.' It was a dirty trick but it was better than what he did to real criminals, he just hoped that the girl wouldn't turn out to be a criminal just like the Joker.

'You wanna know where he is? Fine. But you will have to do something for me first.' She smirked at him and Batman got a little worried, 'Take this box with you and I'll tell you where he is staying at.' She said offering the box to him.

  Batman stared at the box for a second, '...Fine. Where is him?' He roughly snatched the box from her with one hand and gave her phone back.

'Hey careful! The contents are really delicate, ok??' She said trying to catch her phone.

  What even is in the box? It wasn't heavy at all but he could swear he felt it vibrate slightly.

  Grabbing for her backpack the girl grabbed a notepad and scribbled away, 'Promise me you won't hurt him.' She said handing him the paper.

'...Promise.' He said not really meaning it.

'Seriously, if I can't find Mr.J after this then I'm making you responsible.' He grabbed the paper huffing and then the girl walked away.

  He got back into the darkness of the side of the house and opened the box to look at the contents.

'Oh no...' He grimaced.

\--

  Alfred walked down to the Batcave looking for Bruce.

'Master Bruce, are you here? The Young Master is waiting for you to join him at dinner. Master Bruce?' The butler got closer to the Batcomputer where he found a tired looking Bruce slouching over the keyboard and still wearing his Batsuit .

  Upon further inspection Alfred found an empty box at his side and he heard mewling coming from the young man, 'Master Bruce?'

  Now looking at the whole scene Alfred put a hand over his mouth trying not to smirk but it was impossible not to laugh at that picture.

  His master was keeping busy six newborn black kittens who were trying to climb all over him. When he shooed one away another one was ready to climb again.

'Alfred I don't know what to do with my life anymore.' Bruce resigned himself to his bad luck.

'First we need to feed the babies. Is that ok Master Bruce?' Alfred said trying to sound professional but couldn't help his tone to sound jovial.

'Sure. Take them, just take them away.' He said dragging his hand down his face. Nothing surprised him anymore.

'Soon enough this house will become a hotel for strays, sir. May I ask what happened?' The butler asked amused, gently putting the cats back in the box one by one.

'No.' He said getting up, 'I'll go eat dinner with Richard. Have fun with the cats.' Bruce went to change his Batsuit almost hurriedly, wanting to get away from the furballs before he got too attached to them.

\--

April, 20th.

  The next morning Bruce was lying in his bed. He was woken up by something soft crawling on his face but he didn't bother to open his eyes. He just sighed.

'I'm sorry sir but they wouldn't stop crying.' The butler whispered apologetically, 'They seem to think that you're their mother.'

'Leave them here...' The man grunted not moving an inch, kittens mewing and crawling all over his pillows.

  He was about to drift back to sleep when something big jumping on top of him made him jolt awake.  
  The dog pressed her face against his chest and was looking at the kittens crawl all over his face.

'Miss Boba seems to have adopted the kittens as well Master Bruce.' Alfred said not minding his tone since his master was fully awake now.

  Bruce groaned, 'Put me at ease Alfred. Potassium chloride will do.' He requested while moving the tiny cat from his face.

'There's still much more for you to do first sir.' The butler said getting the dog to follow him.

'I was afraid you would said that.' The tired man grunted, turning around to get up, kittens falling from his body into the bed.

  It was going to be a long day.

\--

  Bruce spent all day down in the Batcave, again, checking the surveillance feed from the drones.  
  Since last night they were recording all type of activities from the apartment complex that Harleen gave him the address to. He wanted to have a precise schedule of Joker's activities to find the best moment to strike without being expected.

  Sure enough he'd seen the clown leave the place a few times only to return hours later.  
  His patterns were strange, sometimes he would just go out to buy something to eat and quickly get back. Other times he would disappear for hours.

  Bruce wasted all of his morning following the clown around with his bots. Most of the time he would lose his trail but he always came back to his hotel room.

  He didn't see Joker meeting up with Harleen but maybe they did on one of the times when he lost track of him. The clown didn't looked paranoid so maybe the girl didn't tell him about their meeting yet.

  Watching the feed was getting rather difficult since the little devils were walking all over his desk and keyboard.  
  He came to accept the fact that he won't be getting rid of them any time soon, meaning that he will ignore them while they were around him.

  Bruce sighed and grabbed them all in his arms to drop them unceremoniously inside the little bed in the corral he made for them close to his computer.  
  They had a hanging water bottle in there filled with fresh milk so they should be fine on their own.

  Since the butler already had left with Dick to do some shopping earlier that day there was no one left to look after them.

  He put his cowl back on and jumped inside the Batwing planning to confront the Joker once and for all.

\--

  The street was full of cars. It was impossible for the butler to advance and the constant honking was nursing a migraine. He sighed and closed his eyes.

  Dick was boringly looking outside the window in the back of the car, big shopping bags sitting next to him.  
  Their day was uneventful. Alfred wanted to get him new clothes so they spent all day at their family's tailor's shop.

  However the boy wasn't expecting to spend a whole day just for that task.  
  Who would have thought that choosing between obsidian and charcoal was going to be an odyssey when buying formal wear?  
  And being all day with old guys wasn't his first option to have fun precisely.

  He sighed tiredly, the traffic was only worsening his bad mood since they were stuck in the same street God knows for how long.  
  The kid looked at the passersby, thinking that if they walked they would've been back home already. Sadly there were a lot of bags to carry. He huffed annoyed.

  While distracted he saw with the corner of his eyes a white shape that caught his attention. It was behind some trashcans in the middle of an alley, and with nothing better to do the boy stretched his neck to get a better look at it.  
  Then gasped in horror when he recognized the owner of the shape.

  Tony Zucco. The gangster was furtively stabbing another man in a suit, blood coming out from his mouth.  
  Zucco dropped the body like it was a garbage bag and calmly walked away cleaning his knife with a napkin.

  It was now or never. Dick would never get a another chance like this ever again.

  The memory of that day still fresh in his mind made his chest ache. He didn't think it twice and opened the door jumping off the car and dashing past the dead man, in pursuit of the sick bastard that killed his parents.

  When Alfred opened his eyes he noticed the open door and the missing boy.  
  Getting out of the car he ran next to the back door, looking everywhere for the young master.  
  The butler spotted a motionless body lying in the alleyway in a pool of fresh blood.

  He ran to the dead man and immediately called Bruce.

' _What is it Alfred?_ ' Bruce quickly responded.

  Alfred sighed when he heard his master's voice, 'Sir, I'm afraid we have a problem.'

\--

  Dick was cautiously following the gray haired man through the alleys that eventually ended at the docks. His heart was racing with fear but his resolution made him walk forward.

  He watched the gangster from behind the corner of the alley.  
  Zucco was talking to other three guys who soon split up at his command.

  The boy couldn't hear what was being said but two of them were walking over his way.  
  Dick jumped behind some crates that were lying just outside the alleyway. Heart thumping loudly in his rib cage, he swallowed and slowly dared to peek at the men.

  A tiny man was juggling clubs followed by a bigger man eating popcorn.  
  Dick recognized that bag, it was a promotional popcorn bag from the circus. The boy was suddenly angry and tears tried to fall from his eyes at the burst of emotions.  
  He wiped away the tears angrily and waited for the men to get past him. No way he was going to let them get away with this.

  When the coast was clear he followed Zucco and the other skinny man.

  Little did he know that he was being followed as well.

\--

  A man dressed in a dapper purple suit hid inside an abandoned warehouse watching a familiar kid on the docks.

"What is that kid doing here?" He thought leaning on the brick walls besides the entrance.

  Joker crossed his arms thinking. He didn't want any eye witnesses to see him stabbity stab stab a mob boss.  
  And the boy may get himself in danger making Brucey sad.

  The clown rolled his eyes and grumbled while pushing himself away from the wall, 'I wasn't planning on babysitting today.'

  He took his cellphone and wrote a short text message to Harleen: "Sorry dear, I'm not gonna make it for lunch today. Have fun without me!! xoxo"

  Sighing he got outside the deposit and followed the boy close by.

  After a short walk they got to the other side of the docks where the big circus tent still stood proud but now it was deserted after the tragic events from three days ago.  
  Since the circus workers were still mourning for the death of their two most valuable performers it was going to be a long time until they disassembled the tent to move on to another city.

  Joker saw how Zucco and his brother made it inside through the entrance of the tent and, if the gasoline outside was anything to go by, then that means that they would set the place on fire as some sort of twisted revenge.  
  Like they haven't done enough already.  
  Joker growled disgusted.

  The boy, what-was-his-name crawled inside from the other side and Joker made a quick plan to distract the bad guys before the idiot got himself killed.

\--

  Dick listened closely to what the gangsters were talking about, hidden behind some empty animal cages.

  Zucco's laugh echoed in the empty tent, 'Hahaha! Their faces were priceless, I say!' His disgusting face contorted in an amused smile, 'I bet they didn't see that coming, eh?' He playfully elbowed the other man.

  The skinnier man snickered, 'I guess the Flying Graysons couldn't really _fly_ , huh brother?'

  Dick's heart tightened and eyes burned, he slumped against the cage trying very hard to hold back a sob.

'That was an spectacular grand finale. Don't you think?' The leader asked his minion that was apparently part of his family as well.

  The other man nodded with a sick smile plastered on his face, 'That should teach Haley to be more _cooperative_ the next time.' He snickered.

  Zucco snorted, 'They won't be doing any more performances if they don't have a place to hold their show anymore.' He smiled wickedly, 'Let's hurry up with that gasoline.'

  Suddenly a whistle from outside caught their attention and both men turned around.

'What was that?' The skinny one said.

'Go check it out.' Zucco pushed his brother forward.

  The minion cautiously left the tent leaving the boss behind.

  A few minutes passed and he wasn't returning.  
  Deeming this a good opportunity to confront his family's murderer face to face, Dick breathed in and out to calm himself and then approached him silently.

'Zucco!' He exclaimed when he got close enough.

  Zucco was startled for a second, 'Huh?' Until the man turned around and looked at the kid, 'What's a brat doing here?' He murmured confused.

'I know it was you who killed my parents!' Dick pointed at the criminal hiding any fear in his voice.

'Are you accusing somebody you just met of committing a first degree murder?' Zucco innocently said gesturing at himself, 'That's a pretty heavy accusation. Do you have anything to _back it up_ kid?' He snickered.

'I just heard you say it!' The boy raised his voice infuriated, 'How it was a grand finale that the Flying Graysons died!' His eyes started to sting again.

  Annoyed Zucco huffed, 'Didn't your _parents_ teach you not to eavesdrop boy?' He snickered when the boy roared in pain and started charging at him.

  However the gangster stopped the boy dead on his tracks with a gun pointing at his head 'Not too shabby, kid. But fun's over.' He said boringly.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk! I wouldn't do that if I were you~!' A jovial voice was heard from the entrance of the tent making the mob boss turn around but still aimed at the boy.

'Huh?! And who the Hell are you?!' Zucco exclaimed not lowering the gun, 'Where's my brother?!' His face twisted in anger.

'He is outside~' The mysterious man sweetly said, 'Screaming for help since he can't say nasty words anymore.' He darkly ended, voice getting impossibly low, making Zucco just stare at him in disbelief, 'Now I don't wanna say it twice. Drop. The gun.' He approached slowly like a prey that knows that's got its prey cornered.

  Dick's eyes grew wide at the fearless man in front of them, giving orders like he owned the place. He watched the stranger moving and suddenly remembered those purple hat and coat from yesterday at the park.

'Stop right there!' Zucco screamed feeling scared all of a sudden, 'Hah!' He nervously laughed, 'Remember that I can still kill this kid before you can do anything to save--'

  The man grunted in pain when suddenly a bullet went through his shoulder making him drop the weapon. A bang resounding inside the tent.

'I asked him nicely. Didn't I kid?' Joker looked at the boy for a second, 'Why everybody wants to get shot so badly?' He laughed a sinister laugh approaching the man lying on the floor while holstering his tiny gun inside his sleeve.

'W-what do you want?!' Zucco stuttered while nursing his badly injured arm, 'Money? Is that it?! I-I can give you everything I got!' He tried desperately but the clown just laughed in his face.

'Remember the night of the 17th darling?' Joker asked innocently running a finger on the wound making the other hiss in pain and staining his glove red.

'...My memory is a little fuzzy...' The gangster murmured slowly crawling on his back and away from the madman.

'Wrong answer.' The clown said quickly stabbing the man on the open wound with a knife.

  The man screamed in pain and Dick gasped stepping back, looking at all the blood spilling out.

  Noticing this the madman told the kid, 'Turn around boy, this could _get_ _messy_.' He twisted the knife as in cue and pulled it out only to stab Zucco again on the same wound, the sweet melody of screams ringing in his ears, 'Let's make this clear darling. You are going to be a good boy~' He sweetly said running a finger on the handle of the encrusted knife, 'And confess for all your crimes!' He laughed, 'Or else you die here.' He stared at the man devoid of emotion.

  Zucco visibly shuddered at the imposing man tormenting him, already going pale from the lack of blood and fear, 'Ok!' He gasped, 'Ok, I-I did it, I had the Graysons killed.' He rasped, feeling a cold running down his spine at the anticipation of this madman's actions.

'And~...' The Joker sweetly singsonged.

'And what?' Zucco said scared, holding his arm for dear life.

  Joker's face change to one of pure rage, 'YOU MADE MY BABY CRY!' He yelled angrily pulling out the knife from his shoulder and stabbing him on the leg.

  The man on the floor could barely hold back his tears, the pain was too much to take. His white suit was now all tainted in red. He grunted in pain and twisted to the sides.

  With the scene unfolding in front of him, the boy couldn't notice the looming presence behind him, neither did the clown that was ready to pull out the knife and keep stabbing the crying man.

'Joker. That's enough.' The voice growled from behind them and the boy turned around gasping in surprise.

  The clown got startled and then raised his head, 'Batsy!' He said after spotting the Vigilante, 'Where were you?? You almost missed all the fun!' Joker cheerily said while getting up and dusting his pants.

  He made his way to Batman, ignoring the grunting man behind him.

'You fucking psycho!' Zucco roared pulling out the knife from his leg and throwing it at the clown with his good arm.

'Joker!' Batman tried warning the clown, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach.

  However the clown was inhumanly fast and turned around catching the knife in mid-air just in time, 'That's all the best you got?' Joker snarled throwing the knife back.

  Zucco yelped when the knife barely missed his groin, landing in between his legs. His eyes rolled back in his skull and he fell to the floor unconscious.

  Joker huffed irritated but quickly changed his face to a smile when he turned around, he was about to say something when he spotted the boy still standing there like a fish out of water, so instead he said to the Vigilante, 'I'll wait for you outside.'

  Before getting a response Joker was already leaving the tent and Batman was about to reach out for him.

  He stopped himself and decided to handcuff Anthony Zucco first. He turned the criminal around not too gently and bounded his hands together. Batman left the knife behind as evidence deeming it useless after what he was going to do with Joker.

  He turned to the boy, 'The police is coming. Wait for them.' The Vigilante told the kid who hasn't moved from his place.

'He...he was trying to protect me...' The kid murmured at him, 'Please don't hurt him.' He stared at the Vigilante with guilt in his eyes.

  Batman looked at him and considered for a moment telling Richard that he was only in Joker's way but decided to remain silent to not keep the madman waiting.

\--

  Stepping outside the tent he found Zucco's brother lying on the floor, drenched in a liquid.

  The Vigilante approached him and he recognized the stench as gasoline. He tsked crouching down to look for a pulse.

  When he felt the soft heartbeat he sighed in relief. But then a ball of cloth inside his mouth caught his attention. He pulled it out.  
  The ball was soggy with blood and more was coming from the unconscious man's mouth. Unrolling the cloth he found something soft inside.

  It was a tongue. He cursed in his mind and put the gag back in its place.

  He got up and saw a silhouette on top of a roof. Joker was waiting for him as promised.

  Walking ahead the path he found a discarded glove tainted with blood. He picked it up, planning to save it as another prize in his collection.

  The Vigilante silently got up to the roof with his grapple hook.

  The clown was watching the scenery in front of them, 'Isn't the sunset always beautiful?' Joker sweetly asked him after he landed.

'Joker. Why did you kill those men at the bar?' Batman growled ignoring any other comments, body tense, ready to snap at any moment.

  Joker turned around surprised, 'How did you find out it was me?' He stared at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Not only them.' He continued aggravated, 'But the men in the _alleyway_.' The Vigilante snarled stepping closer, 'And now _this_.' He finished in a dark tone.

'Were you stalking me?!' The clown giggled, 'Why didn't you show up sooner? I thought you almost forgot about me!'

  As if forgetting about him was even possible.

  Batman stepped even closer to scream in his face, 'Why did you kill all of these people?!' He roughly grabbed the front of his purple suit.

'Hey watch it!' Joker slapped his hand away, 'This thing was expensive!'

'As if you bought that with _hard earned_ money.' Batman growled annoyed, 'You only know how to steal!'

'Now what does that mean exactly?!' Joker screamed back offended.

'It means that you are a criminal!' Batman screamed again, getting closer, 'And you can't change what you are!'

'I'll have you know that I _earned_ that money!' The clown stabbed a long finger on Batman's chest, 'After all the psychological trauma I went through because of all those guys I think I deserve the monetary compensation for it!' He giggled with no real feeling to it.

'I'll give you a last chance to explain yourself. Why did you kill them?' Batman said irritated.

  Joker grimaced at the memory, 'They were disrespectful towards my lady friend...' At the accusatory glance from the other he continued after a sigh, 'You want me to spell it? They wanted to rape a _little girl_. Those scum didn't deserve to live!' He screamed annoyed gesturing at the scene behind them, 'Garbage like them are just polluting this world!'

'You tried protecting Harleen Quinzel...' Batman realized aloud earning a gasp from the clown, 'But you can't play God. Not in my City!' He said grabbing forcefully his wrist.

'How do you know about her?!' Joker stepped back surprised but Batman wouldn't let go.

'I always find out what's going on in my city.' Batman snarled.

  At that Joker's face twisted in rage, 'Then where the Hell were you when Harleen needed help! Huh!' He shoved away the Vigilante but the other wouldn't loosen his hold on his wrist, 'If I wasn't there then who knows what would have happened to her!'

'If you weren't there then that situation wouldn't have ever happened to begin with!' Batman growled tugging him closer again making Joker crash against his chest, 'I looked for you all night! I ran across the disaster you made but you were nowhere to be found!'

  Joker look up at him, both hands still against his broad chest, 'You were still looking for me?' He sharply inhaled, 'I thought you gave up.'

'I need to get you back home safely.' He snarled backing away from the clown, 'Now what were you doing at the bar?!' He said applying more force to his hold stopping the blood circulation, feeling the skinny wrist thumping under his grasp.

  Joker looked between Batman and the floor, drinking in everything that the other was saying, he let out a shaky sigh, '...I was looking for that _bastard_ , I knew he killed those performers.' He said in a more serious tone, 'Zucco ruined the night for everybody, specially that boy down there.' He gestured with his head towards the tent behind Batman, 'It's not my fault that they attacked first. I was only defending myself!'

'You were just looking for trouble.' Batman rasped, 'That's all you ever do. Don't try to tell me that you were doing it for the sake of others.' He snarled, 'Stop thinking so highly of yourself.'

  The clown just stared at him flabbergasted, sad that the Vigilante would think so low of him.  
  A strong light caught Joker's attention soon after. Looking at the side he gasped after he recognized that shining light.

'Please! Don't send me back yet!' Joker cried struggling to get out of Batman's grasp.

'You are dangerous and you don't belong here.' Batman snarled ignoring his pleas.

  Joker's heart clenched, 'Please! No!' He tried running away, but it quickly became into a tug of war.

  Nothing he did or said made Batman stop from dragging him closer to the portal.

  In a matter of time Batman dragged a struggling Joker through the portal and they appeared onto a roof back at the other Gotham.  
  The Vigilante shoved the clown away making him trip and fall on his back knocking his hat off.

  He turned around to leave but the other was desperately trying to crawl to him, 'Wait! Batsy! Don't leave!' The clown begged grabbing his cape, 'I promise I'll be good!' He cried fearing that he won't be seeing Batman ever again.

  The Vigilante turned his head to look at the pitiful sight, 'Stop it.' He said tugging his cape away from the madman.

  Joker looked at him in disbelief still kneeling, 'Please...I'll be a good boy!' He tried reaching for his cape again but when Batman glared at him he froze in place, then slowly put his hands on the floor and hung his head defeated, 'Don't leave me... _Please_.' He sobbed.

'Why did you cut his tongue?' The Vigilante wondered aloud, not bothering to look at the man behind him.

  The clown didn't dare to look up, '...He said nasty things about the kid's family.' He said with a tiny voice.

  Joker heard the heavy footsteps getting further away, '...At least tell her that I'm ok...' He sobbed and suddenly the shining lights disappeared.

  He hugged himself pressing his forehead against the ground and started crying, ' _I'm a good boy_...' He sadly said, body shaking with each sob, ' _I did it for them_...' He wailed, ' _Forgive me please_.'

\--

  Batman stood back on the roof alone. Watching over the people working at the crime scene.  
  He couldn't focus on what was going on. His memory taunting him with the clown's desperate cries and pleas still resonating in his ears.

  The Vigilante tried to shake it off, specially that feeling of guilt deep in his gut. It was his fault that all of this happened.  
  He made the Joker cry. A man that he thought was the most unshakable and powerful man on earth.  
  If he had made a better job then maybe they wouldn't be fighting now and people wouldn't be dead.

  Batman was satisfied with this outcome, however the human part, Bruce, felt remorse of not seeing him again.  
  He had promised him to be his partner and help him find the person who ruined his birthday after all.

  He sighed, both parts conflicted. The last he can do now is look for Harleen and tell her about Joker. He owned them that much.  
  Bruce would figure out what to do later.

  Much later. For now he would need to get back home to have a talk with his protege.

\--

  The sky was a mix of pink and purple, it wasn't night quite yet. Bruce was standing at the doors of the manor waiting for Alfred and Dick to come back.  
  When he saw the black car driving through the gates he sighed relieved.

  The butler drove towards the stairs of the mansion and parked there. Richard got out first, shyly looking at the ground.

'Richard!' Bruce called after him, 'Are you ok?!' He said treading towards the kid who wouldn't lift his gaze.

'Yeah...' Dick quietly murmured.

  Bruce hugged him taking him by surprise, 'I was so worried.' He hugged him tighter, 'Never do that again young man!'

  Dick was at a loss of words, he was caught off guard at the sudden memory of his parents sternly scolding him. He started crying while holding onto Bruce, 'I'm sorry!' He sobbed, 'I won't do it again dad!' The kid thought for a moment that he was speaking to his real father.

  Bruce's heart flinched and he put a hand on the boy's head shielding him from any danger.

  Alfred was carrying all the shopping bags and approached the pair, 'How about we continue this conversation inside? Then we can discuss a proper punishment.' He said nonchalantly getting inside.

'What?' Dick asked dumbfounded, wiping away his tears.

'Yeah...About that.' Bruce drawled scratching his chin, 'You are grounded.'

'What?!' The kid complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Wayne family time, Fun times, Not so fun times, Torture, Hurt feelings.  
> Characters: Maria, Boba, Bruce, Dick, Alfred, Barbara, Joker, Harleen, Zucco and family (The Batman)  
> Quick summary: The Waynes meet someone unexpected at the park, Batman tries reasoning with a brat, Dick finds his parent's murderer, Joker has his revenge but what for.


	12. Short reckonings make long friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER 10 October 2017

April, 20th.

  The moonlight poured from the windows into the dark and silent hallway. Washing the floor and walls in a soft blue hue.

  A man wearing a clown mask was loyally guarding the outside of a shut door. Only the mechanical sounds of a sewing machine could be heard from within, accompanied by muffled curses.

  Everybody was worried about Joker's sudden disappearance four days ago. Usually the mob boss would tell his underlings if he'd planned to do something crazy on his own.  
  But nobody was expecting to find him looking so disheveled and disoriented.

  When they found him alone on top of a building they had to practically drag him back home since he was a bundle of nerves and wouldn't walk on his own, mumbling nonsense about bats and zucchinis or something or the other.

  The minute Joker had arrived at the closest complex apartment he shut himself in one of his rooms without a word, leaving behind a bunch of worried body guards.  
  He wouldn't open the door to let anybody inside, even those who offered him food or an ear to listen to his problems. A literal severed ear.  
  Because the boss loves that kind of humor.

  The guard let out a long yawn.  
  At least now their boss was on a better mood if he was talking to himself this much, so the guard stopped worrying about his well being and slowly sat on the floor to doze off for the rest of the night.

  On the other side of the door however, a clown in his underwear was sewing furiously with an old machine, ignoring sleep until he finished his work.

  The room was devoid of light, curtains drawn in blocking the streetlights and the moonlight. There was only a small lamp on the table, illuminating Joker's face and the noisy machine.  
  The intensity of the light made beads of sweat appear on his forehead, soon trailing down his angry face to end at his collarbone where they were absorbed by the cotton fabric of his tank top.

'Stupid _Batman_.' The clown hissed as he ripped the end of the loose thread with his bare hands, 'You think that I'm going to eat ice-cream and watch lousy soap operas _for the rest of my life_?!' He grunted as he wiped away the salty water from his forehead with the back of his forearm.

  Joker was finishing a tiny replica of Batman's suit to dress up his clown doll.  
  The small plushie sat on a tiny chair next to the lamp, shiny black dots staring at its owner, silently judging him.

'I'm going to make your life miserable!' He snarled as he grabbed the doll not too gently, 'Next time I see you I'll...I'll...!!' Anger suddenly was fading away the longer he stared at the doll almost fully dressed as the Vigilante.

  He added the last touch, the black cape and sighed, 'If I ever see you again that's it...' He sadly kissed the doll on the nose.

  Joker got up turning off the light and got back in bed with his doll to finally end the day.

\--

April, 21st.

  The blazing sun in the center of the cloudless sky shone above the trees, its light pouring down in the gaps of the green leaves and branches, casting shadows of all shapes on the silky grass below.

  A girl with ponytails was effortlessly climbing up a sturdy tree trunk, easily reaching the top while an older girl stood close by, watching the other from the ground, ready to catch her friend from falling.

'What are you doing now Harley?' The redhead huffed exasperatedly, arms extended to catch the blonde at any moment.

  Harleen ignored her friend, hand shielding her eyes from the sun, looking intensively for clues. From the top of the tree she could see the whole park and even part of the city.  
  Not satisfied with her findings, she sighed and jumped down making her friend gasp. She wasn't even afraid by the long fall.

  Then she got closer to a big rock and lifted it, looking underneath the heavy thing, 'Mr.J? Are you there?' She asked tilting her head to see better.

'Harleen!' Pamela called after her worriedly, 'Why are you talking to rocks now?!' The redhead crossed her arms annoyed, walking closer.

  The blonde let go of the rock and looked at her friend, 'I'm looking for Mr.J!' She replied while getting up, 'And hey! You talk to plants!'

'You do realize that nobody could fit down there do you?' Pamela said with a finger in her chin, questioning her friend's intelligence, 'And at least plants are _alive_.' She glared at her.

'I've seen him crawl in tinnier spaces before tho.' She mumbled, almost like a whisper while dusting her knees, 'I'm desperate Red! I need answers!' She cried, 'My calls and messages won't reach his phone!' Harley said shaking her fists up and down in annoyance.

'Maybe it's better that way...' Red mumbled, slightly relieved that the madman was nowhere to be found.

'This is serious Red!' The teenager pouted crossing her arms and looked away, 'I'm afraid it may be my fault...' She sadly trailed off, staring at the dirt stains on her red sneakers.

'What did you do this time?' The college student sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

'I didn't do anything wrong!' She replied defensively looking back at her friend, 'It's not my fault that the Bats showed up and harassed me to get me talking.' She stomped the ground with a huff, 'Like I was the bad guy! Jeez!'

'The Bats?' Red questioned with a frown, 'Surely you don't mean...' She trailed off, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

'Yeah, _that_ Bat.' Harleen said unfazed, 'Big guy living in a perpetual Halloween. This tall...' She gestured with her hand way over her head, '...broad shoulders...' She extended her arms exaggeratedly, '...thick thighs...' She grabbed her own leg and when she was about to gesture at her gluteus the other girl stopped her.

'Ok! Ok, I get it!' Pamela dragged her hand down her face, 'Why didn't you tell me about this before Harl! You could have been in serious danger!' She furiously said stepping closer.

'Oh, please.' Harleen rolled her eyes, 'He wouldn't hit a little girl, come on!'

'What did he want?' Red exasperatedly covered her eyes with a hand, worried that her friend was in deeper trouble than she thought at first.

'He was looking for Mr.J, obviously.' The blonde replied crossing her arms, 'And it's not like I could've run away either. Can you believe that a grown man held my phone hostage just to get answers?' She huffed fishing inside her pocket, 'I have everything on tape if you wanna listen to it.' She said dangling her phone in front of her face, smirking when her friend's jaw dropped.

  That's all the answer she needed as she got closer to Red while starting the recording. Both girls listening intently.

\-- _I have plenty of time_ \-- Harleen's voice could be heard first, followed by rustling.  
\-- _Hey!_ \-- The squeaky voice complained. Then a pause.  
\-- _See. You are a bully_ \-- Grunting came from the girl as she jumped to reach her phone.

\-- _Just tell me where to find him and you'll get your phone back_ \-- A rumbling growl came from the phone, sending shivers down Pamela's spine. She worriedly looked at her friend who was only staring at the phone and giggling.

\-- _You wanna know where he is? Fine. But you will have to do something for me first_ \-- The mockery heard in her tone did nothing to calm the older girl.  
\-- _Take this box with you and I'll tell you where he is staying at_ \--

'What box?' Red questioned in a hush.

'Just a box I found near my house full with kittens.' Harleen snorted.

\-- _...Fine. Where is him?_ \-- The man complied with a growl.

\-- _Hey careful! The contents are really delicate, ok??_ \-- More rustling could be heard when the girl tried to catch her phone.  
\-- _Promise me you won't hurt him_ \-- Rustling of paper followed.

\-- _...Promise_ \-- The deep voice replied.

\-- _Seriously, if I can't find Mr.J after this then I'm making you responsible_ \--

  The redhead stepped away after the recording ended.

'Harleen!' Pamela exclaimed putting her hands on her cheeks, 'This is really serious! And he knows where you live too!' She cried.

'Pfft! So what?' Harleen brushed her friend's worries away, 'You think he is gonna get in my room at night? Oooh~ Spooky!' She laughed in her face.

'HARLEEN!' Red screamed making her friend flinch in surprise, 'This is no joke! Did you ever stop to think why he wanted to find Mr.J so badly that he had to interrogate a high schooler?! And how did he find out you two knew each other??'

'Well, love conquers all, right?' Harleen replied sheepishly shrugging.

  Pamela groaned dragging her hand down her face, again, 'If Batman is after him that means Mr.J is a criminal.'

'Or maybe it means that the Bats is actually a lovesick teenager!' Saying that earned her a slap on the back of the head, 'Ouch! Come on Red. You don't know the whole story!' She whined massaging her head.

'Ugh. You are terrible.' Pamela quickly walked away in the direction they came from.

'Wait up!' The blonde trailed after the taller girl, 'Will you help me look again tomorrow?'

'The guy is probably in prison already Harleen. Just give up.' She huffed still walking to the exit of the park, 'Besides I have to help Marc with something at the university.'

'What does he want now?' The blonde groaned exasperatedly.

'I'm not sure. He wasn't very clear.' Red drawled, 'Said something about a very important object arriving at the science lab that "he must simply get his hands on it", or something between those lines.' She shrugged.

'Well that sounds kinda sketchy to me.' Harleen rubbed her chin in deep thinking, 'And you complain about Mr. J.'

'Marc is not a criminal.' She sighed, 'God. Don't even compare them.'

  The blonde blew a raspberry in her face, 'Fine! Is not like he is as cool as Mr.J anyways!' That made the other roll her eyes.

'Please promise me you'll be more careful from now on Harleen.' Red huffed, 'Think about the consequences. Batman never shows himself, maybe he was trying to warn you or something.' She tried reasoning but it was like dealing with a stubborn mule.

'Well maybe he should mind his own business.' The blonde annoyingly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, making the other shake her head in disappointment.

  When they made it to the exit they bid farewell, each walking in opposite directions.

  Pamela feeling guilty that she couldn't tell the truth to her friend about Marc.

  Harleen smiling from ear to ear looking at the picture she didn't want to show to her friend.

  She was looking at the camera doing a peace sign with a Cheshire smile plastered on her face, the back of the Vigilante in the background, holding a small cat in one hand and an open box in the other.

  She burst laughing again at the memory, earning curious glances from passersby.

\--

  At the other side of the city, a young boy was still asleep in the bed of his parents.

  Dick grunted as the loud sounds of scrubbing from outside woke him up. He groggily covered his head with the blanket, trying to muffle the noises.  
  However the scrubbing continued insistently, so the boy reluctantly sat up stretching his back and let out a yawn.  
  He scratched his head and got out of bed approaching the window with heavy steps. But as soon as he opened them he was greeted by a shower of cold water making him gasp in surprise.  
  
'My apologies sir.' Alfred said after accidentally drenching the young Master with the garden hose.

'What are you doing?' Dick asked as he leaned outside the window and ruffled his hair to get rid of the excess of water.

'Cleaning the trailer. Isn't that obvious?' The man said grabbing a sponge to continue scrubbing away the dirt at the side of the truck.

  Dick took that moment to scrutinize the older man. Alfred had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up and his black pants were impeccable as ever. A bucket with soap and a rag were close to him.

'In your suit?' The boy quizzically asked, leaning on the windowsill as he looked at the working man.

'Why, these are my working attires, young sir.' The British butler said stoically.

'Yeah, never seen you wear _anything else_.' Dick rolled his eyes then huffed leaning his head on his arms, 'Say...is Bruce still mad at me?'

'Nobody is mad at you Richard.' The butler said washing the bubbles away, 'Bruce had to discipline you so you won't ran away again foolishly endangering your life.' Alfred looked back at him with a frown on his face, 'Let me remind you that you had a gun pointed at you, young man.'

'I'm sorry.' The young boy sighed, 'Guns are scarier than I thought...' He drawled.

  Now it was Alfred's turn to sigh, 'Well, they do kill people.' The butler used the rag to clean a rather stubbornly dirt stain.

'Yeah...' The kid murmured hiding his face in his arms.

  Soon after, the silence was interrupted by a growling stomach.

'That wasn't me I assure you.' The butler said.

'No, it was me.' The kid's voice was muffled.

'If you finally get inside the house I could make you breakfast.' Alfred proposed still washing the truck.

'Mkay.' The kid drawled getting away from the window to change his wet clothes.

  Counting that as a victory Alfred turned off the hose.

\--

  Alfred walked inside the house, trailing directly to the kitchen where he turned on the stove and grabbed the pans to start cooking.

  A minute later the young boy showed up fully dressed. He had to do a double take when he walked past Boba's drinking bowl however.  
  Looking back he found six black fluffy balls curled close together drinking milk from the bowl and a lazy dog sleeping nearby.

'Since when do we have cats?' Curiously the boy asked approaching the kittens.

'Since last night.' Alfred replied from his place in front of the oven, 'You would have known if you had ate dinner with us.' The butler huffed indignantly, nobody ever refused his food before.

  Dick was too busy petting the small animals to listen that last part however, 'They are so soft!' He giggled, the cats started purring enjoying the ministrations while still drinking from the big bowl, 'Do they have an owner like Boba?' He asked remembering the man with green hair that saved his life.

'Master Bruce found them abandoned inside a box near his office.' The butler trailed off, trying to forget about the madman.

  The sizzling of the bacon on the pan filled the room with comfortable sounds and the scent could make anybody's mouth water.

  Dick picked up the cat that was crawling towards him and crying squeaky mewls, 'So cute!' Dick rubbed the kitten's fur against his cheek and the cat licked his hand.

'One or two eggs Master Richard.' The butler had a smile on his face, it's been so long since there was real happiness in this big old house.

  That's something he has to thank Mr.J for, he supposes.

'Two!' The boy excitedly replied letting the cat crawl on his shoulder, 'That tickles!' Dick exclaimed when the cat's whiskers brushed against his neck.

  The kid snickered when he saw the other kittens trailing after Alfred and started climbing up his black trousers.

  Just in that moment Bruce appeared from the doorway reading a newspaper and already dressed in a suit, 'Alfred, is coffee ready?' He asked, not noticing the boy behind the counter.

'Bruce!' Dick called after him, 'Good morning!' He said scrambling up to his feet securing the cat with his hands.

'Oh. Good morning Richard. Glad to see that you joined us this time.' Bruce fondly smiled at him setting the paper down on the counter.

'Sir, sorry to interrupt but I need your assistance.' The butler hurriedly said keeping the hot frying pan away from the kittens that were attempting to climb over his arms now.

  Bruce raised his eyebrows after noticing the five little devils climbing all over Alfred.

  The young man rushed after the butler delicately grabbing two mewling cats at a time and setting them down again, 'Well, at least now we know that they are healthy.' He said smiling.

'And they're good climbers too.' Alfred murmured while cracking an egg.

  A ringing resonated from the intercom close to the kitchen's entrance interrupting the lively morning in the Wayne household.

'I'll get that Alfred.' Bruce offered since the butler was already busy.

  The young adult approached the phone in quick steps and pressed a button to accept the call.  
  The screen turned back to life and on the other side he could see an older man with a red mustache and a light brown coat fidgeting in place, looking at the sides like he was being watched.

'Commissioner Gordon. To what do we owe the pleasure?' Bruce smiled at the old man, not noticing small black forms crawling behind him.

' _Mister Wayne._ ' Gordon sighed on the other end, ' _I'm sorry for the bother. But I need to have a word with you._ '

'Oh, of course. I'll open the gates right away.' Bruce quickly replied pressing the green button next to the screen to end the call and open the main gates in the front garden.

  He shared a worried look with Alfred and then left for the front door, the small kid muffling a giggle after watching his retreating form.

\--

  When Bruce opened the door in the main hall he greeted the tired looking man.

'Sorry for showing unannounced, Mr. Wayne.' The redhead man fidgeted in place again, never getting used at the size of the place.

'Is never a problem James.' Bruce reassured him with a smile, 'Come right in.' He said stepping away from the door.

  Gordon shyly thanked him walking inside, soon stopping and staring at his shoulder, 'You got...something there.' He gestured with his head, scratching his cheek.

  Bruce looked at his back in confusion and found a tiny cat hanging from his coat. He laughed not having noticed the little thing climbing all the way up. He grabbed it before it lost the strength on its grip and fell to the floor.

'We have new members in the family as you can see.' Bruce said while petting the cat after he closed the door.

'Oh yeah. My daughter told me something about a dog too.' Gordon replied dragging his fingers down his mustache, 'But I'm not here to talk about your sudden interest in adoption.' He sighed, 'It's about last night.'

'Oh...You mean Richard's _accident_?' Bruce questioned while leading the man into the living room, a frown adorning his face.

'Yes. It's nothing to worry about.' Gordon rubbed his neck then sit down on the couch, 'The boy was pretty shaken up the other day so I couldn't ask for his declaration. But it has to be done sooner or later.'

'Is it really necessary? He is just a kid after all.' Bruce huffed as he sat down in front of the other, 'Why make him go through all of that _again_?'

'Any bit of information would be of great help towards this case.' Gordon sighed conflicted, 'We still haven't found Zucco's assaulter.' He grabbed his glasses and started cleaning them with his napkin only to keep his hands busy, 'And we can't go around the city interrogating _every men_ dressed as a clown. So if the boy could tell us of any little detail that Zucco overlooked in _his_ declaration, we would be very grateful.' He asked after putting his glasses back in place.

  Bruce cleared his throat, distracting his mind before Joker's cries and pleas could resurface again, 'What makes you think that that crazy man would still be around?' He said nonchalantly, crossing his legs and draping an arm behind the couch, 'What if he already changed appearances?'

'Mr. Wayne. We are desperate at this point.' Gordon replied truthfully, leaning his elbows on his knees defeated, 'I wouldn't be here if we weren't. But this man could be the same behind the last murders. If we let this go on who knows how many more will die.' He begged, voice cracking.

  It pained the billionaire to see his friend like this.

  If only he could tell him that he shouldn't worry about the Joker anymore. That he should focus on other cases instead. Take better care of his health. Be there for Barbara.

  But he didn't want to get in his way either. Even if what he requested was going to be useless in the end.

  Bruce chewed the inside of his cheek and sighed getting up, 'I'll call him.' He left the commissioner behind, taking the cat with him.

\--

  The boy sat nervously in front of the commissioner, hands on his knees and back straight as Alfred corrected him so many times before.  
  A cup of chocolate milk sat in front of him. He focused on the steam as it softly danced upwards, trying to calm down his nerves.

  Dick wasn't nervous because he was being interrogated by a police officer. He was nervous for other trivial reasons.  
  Such as Gordon being Barbara's father.  
  He gulped subconsciously, face growing red.

  Gordon got his notepad and pen ready, 'It's ok kid. These are just routinely questions.' He smiled reassuringly, 'You can take your time.'

  The boy looked at him then, holding his breath and nodding in sign of understanding.

'Ok, then. I know this must be traumatizing for you but we need your help boy. Think that you can remember what happened last night?' Gordon asked, ready to take notes.

"Traumatizing?" The boy thought and wondered for moment.

  Having a gun pointed at your face was scary, yes. And maybe all the blood drenching Zucco was a bit disgusting.  
  But he couldn't say that he was traumatized by that.  
  He felt weirdly secure and safe when the clown appeared.  
  If anything, he was satisfied that his parents' murdered was finally condemned for his acts.

'It wasn't that bad.' Dick scratched the back of his neck, 'Guess I'll start from the beginning...'

\--

  Down in the Batcave, Bruce was pacing back and forth in front of the Batcomputer as he waited for Gordon to finish questioning Richard.  
  He decided not to eavesdrop their conversation to give the boy a little privacy, which ended in him anxiously walking in circles not knowing what else to do.

  The tiny cat was sitting near the keyboard and watched the human with curious yellow eyes. It jumped in surprise when a sudden ringing was heard coming from the computer, making its fur stand on end.

' _Bruce!_ ' The young hacker called as soon as her call connected, her worried face showing on the screen.

'Barbara. Perfect timing.' Bruce replied after acknowledging her presence, 'Do you think I should hire a psychologist for Richard?' He asked walking closer.

' _What?_ ' She wondered while getting distracted, ' _Is he acting weird or something?_ '

'No.' Bruce sighed, 'That's what preoccupies me.'

' _Well..._ ' The hacker drawled, ' _Everybody has their own methods of coping with loss Bruce...Maybe you should ask him if he needs help? Or if he wants it._ ' She shrugged.

'Hmm...I guess you're right.' Bruce wondered, crossing his arms and looking at the floor. After a second he had an idea, 'Oh! By the way...Do you want to have a cat?'

' _Huh?_ ' She wondered again and then she spotted the kitten on the desk looking back at her, ' _Since when do you have cats?_ '

'Since I talked with Harleen two days ago.' He chuckled remembering the girl's antics, 'And I was thinking of giving them away to proper owners. They need love and company, but both Alfred and me are busy most of the time.' He sadly trailed.

' _Oh, ok then. I don't think my dad would mind._ ' She chuckled giddily just thinking about getting a kitten to play with.

'Speaking of your father. He is here right now. Interrogating Richard.' He informed the young girl.

' _So that's why he left so early..._ ' She drawled, ' _But do you think that would be a good idea? Richard may tell him about you and Mr.J...Remember that day at the park?_ '

  Suddenly it seemed like time stopped for Bruce. He had forgotten that Richard actually talked with the madman before the accident.  
  He took a deep breath, already working on something to tell the commissioner to defend himself.  
  Maybe telling him the truth as Bruce was ok. But that's when he realized that Richard may tell Gordon that Batman appeared last night as well. That would be more difficult to explain.

  He cursed and leaned on the desk, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

' _Are you ok Bruce?_ ' Barbara asked worriedly.

'Does your father believe in aliens?' He asked without lifting his head.

' _Well..._ ' She sighed already knowing what he meant, ' _No._ '

'Then I guess he'll have to believe now...' He sighed defeated.

  If he wants to keep Gordon as his ally then he should tell him the truth about the ring. He was already getting anxious just thinking about if the commissioner would believe him or not.

' _I know you'll figure something out Bruce, but I didn't just call to check on things._ ' The face on the screen got replaced by pictures and videos, ' _You need to see this._ '

  As soon as he lifted his head he was greeted by drawings vandalizing alleyways and public spaces. He raised his eyebrows when he recognized those purple smiles and the drawing of jokers.

' _They call themselves the **Smiley Gang**._ ' The girl started since Bruce wasn't answering, ' _They appeared out of the blue. So far these were their only illegal activities, but they're growing fast. The police is ignoring them since they think they are just harmless vandals. But I think you should keep an eye on them. Maybe the Joker is their leader? And who knows what orders he left behind._ ' She drearily informed.

  Bruce knew he had to deal with whatever aftermath the clown left behind in this world but a new gang wasn't on his list.

  He dragged his hand down his face and sighed, 'I'll get into it, don't worry.'

' _Thanks Bruce._ ' The hacker sighed, ' _Now I have to go. I was supposed to write an article for the High school's newspaper about the Egyptian Vase arriving tomorrow at the University. Time seems to fly when you're fighting crime._ '

'That sounds interesting.' Bruce smiled, 'But stop ignoring your duties as a student. Good luck Barbara.'

  With a quick "thank you" the girl ended the call.

  Bruce sat down on his chair deflating. Already dreading having to deal with the newly gang formed.  
  He looked back at his growing trophy room, the cards and the white glove sitting there immovable. Sometimes he feared that if he looked away they would disappear, just like their owner.  
  Feared that everything that happened wasn't real and that he was delusional. After all, one greatest enemy can be their own mind.

  Because of his mind all of this happened. Because of his bad tactics. Because of his bad temper.  
  He blamed himself for all the people killed by Joker. Because it was his fault that it happened. Because he couldn't put a leash on the clown when he could.

  However any normal citizen wouldn't blame the clown for getting revenge on the mob boss, Anthony Zucco. After everything he did the guy deserved what he got and letting the clown roam free made that possible.  
  But that's not how Batman wants things done. He wants justice. A fair trial. Not a bloody extortion.  
  He'd already delivered every evidence he could dig with the help of Barbara to apprehend Zucco, it wasn't necessary that the clown intervened.

  He heard footsteps echoing down the stairs, each step making his head throb in pain. He was thinking too hard about everything and that got him a headache. Jolly.

'Gordon wants to talk to you again, sir.' Alfred said after approaching the computer, 'Is everything alright?'

'Besides Joker making a new gang that's growing at an alarming rate, yeah, everything is alright.' Bruce sighed while getting up and walking away.

'Oh...Well, that was fast.' The butler raised his eyebrows in surprise, 'It's such a shame that the clown did so many good things yet equally many bad things.' He sighed.

'Good things?' Bruce stopped at the stairs looking back amused and confused.

'I don't regret having Master Richard living here, for starters.' He replied squaring his shoulders.

'...Are you really grateful after everything that happened?' Bruce was a little shocked that the man he thought he knew would say something so unpredictable.

'And he finally put an end to Zucco's reign of terror.' The disgust on his face said it all.

'Alfred, he shot and stabbed Zucco almost killing him from blood loss.' Bruce was at a loss of words, he would never think that Alfred would feel this strongly about the actions done by a single man. Well, besides the one who murdered his previous Masters.

'Sadly it didn't come to that. After everything he did...He doesn't even deserve the medical attention their giving him in Blackgate Prison.' The butler snarled, 'The poor young boy deserved living a normal life with his parents.' He sadly looked down.

'...Alfred.' Bruce didn't know what to reply so he slowly turned around and left. Getting ready to be interrogated by Gordon.

\--

'Did you know that you've been hanging out with a murderous psychopath?' Gordon asked from the front door as soon as Bruce was in line of sight.

'I beg your pardon?' Bruce knitted his brows together, feigning worry and confusion.

'That guy, Mr.J or whatever. He is the guy we are looking for.' Gordon replied while getting a cigarette from the inside of his coat.

'I didn't know he was a criminal when we met.' Bruce raised his hands in a sign of defending himself, 'And I haven't seen him since that day at the park.'

  Gordon sighed looking for his lighter, 'Care to explain how you two met?'

'Well, Alfred almost ran over his dog.' He scratched the back of his neck looking as if he was trying to remember, 'I had to postpone a lovely evening with a lady because of that.' He awkwardly smiled.

'I see, so that would be your new dog.' Gordon said after lighting the cigarette, 'Does that mean that the clown comes visit it?'

'Um, he hasn't contacted any of us if that's what you mean.' Bruce was starting to get a little nervous at what Gordon was trying to point at, 'And knowing the things he's done I don't want him near our house.'

'Actually, that would be a great idea.' He said after pocketing the lighter.

'Excuse me?' The young man was taken aback, he wasn't expecting Gordon to actually propose that kind plan.

'We can trap him like a mouse the next time he decides to show up.' Gordon stated as a matter of fact.

'You want to put my family in danger just to catch a bad guy?' Bruce questioned furrowing his brows.

'There won't be any danger Mr.Wayne. My people will be surveying the perimeter at all times.' The commissioner took a long drag of the cigar.

'I'm guessing you won't let me say no to that.' The billionaire sighed defeated.

'You know how to contact me if you hear from the madman again. Have a nice day Mr.Wayne.' Gordon turned around and excused himself from the manor.

  Bruce watched the man go, the headache coming back now that his family was going to be watched at all times, for nothing.

\--

April, 22nd.

  The night was chilly and Batman was ready to do some catharsis with the members of the Smiley Gang.  
  He had a lead as to where to find them. Some of them would usually gather at an old abandoned factory so he was headed that way.

  His search was cut short however when he glided over Gotham University and heard an alarm go off. He tried to think if there was something worth of stealing in that place. Suddenly he remembered Barbara's article and today's news.

  Somebody was out to steal the Egyptian Vase, and by the looks of it there was more than one person since the alarm got cut off as soon as it started.  
  Grunting he flied to the University's grounds. He landed on one of the rooftops and made his way inside the ventilation.  
  Batman crawled through the long ducts, peeking from every slit until he came across a man wearing a lab coat struggling with the lock of a glass case in a storage room.

  The Vigilante kicked the panel open and jumped down startling the burglar.

  The young man quickly turned around, 'B--B--Batman!!' He stuttered.

  His actions were more flawless than his words however, because the man quickly grabbed an extinguisher from nearby and smashed the glass in pieces. Setting another kind of alarm off, this one was louder and was alerting the closest Police station.

  The thief grabbed the mysterious casket and ran away sprinting towards the hallways. The Vigilante didn't waste time in following him at all speed.

  Batman heard the man having problems to breath from the exercise, clearly he wasn't fit for this type of occurrences. So what was his motivation to steal these herbs?

  The man ran as fast as he could opening a double set of doors.  
Batman took that chance to threw a Batarang. The weapon split in two before it hit his legs, successfully tying the assailant's feet with a titanium wire.

  A girl was on the other side of the doors waiting for him, 'Marc?!' The young redheaded was surprised to see her fiance show up in such a hurry and tripping in front of her.

'Pamela!' The man exclaimed as he was falling, dropping accidentally the casket in front of the woman.

  The vase broke on contact washing the girl with fumes and tiny pieces of dehydrated herbs. The girl tried stepping back but she'd already breathed in some of the fumes. She started coughing as soon as it hit her nose, desperately swinging her hand at the green cloud in front of her while the other covered her mouth, realization struck her and panic settled in, she could die if she couldn't get air soon.  
  The suffocation was unbearable, she couldn't open her eyes anymore and her throat felt ten times smaller, tears trailed down her cheeks, every little gasp was a sad attempt to get more air in her lungs, but in the end Pamela couldn't stay on her feet for any longer and she dropped to the floor unconscious.

  The man, Marc, frantically crawled to her after getting rid of the wires at his feet, 'No, no, no!' He said grabbing his fiance and slightly slapping her cheek, 'Wake up Pam! Come on! This wasn't supposed to happen!' He sobbed cradling the innocent woman in his arms, rage bubbled up in his chest and he turned his head to look at the man that caused all of this, 'This is all your fault!' He screamed at Batman.

'Don't try to blame others for your actions.' Batman snarled, trying to ignore how the other's accusations made him feel guilty anyway, '...She needs medical attention. The Police is already on its way. If you turn yourself in they will attend to her before it's too late.'

  Marc got on his feet, lifting an unconscious Pamela. He stared at her, she was looking almost blue. He stared at Batman and nodded with a shaky sigh.  
The Vigilante stepped away and the man started sprinting towards the entrance. He hoped that it wasn't too late for the young girl.

\--

  As the Police apprehended Marc LeGrande, an ambulance took Pamela Isley to Gotham's Hospital.

  Batman was standing on the opposite building, keeping an eye on the girl inside her hospital room.  
  She was a good kid with a bright future, and now her life was jeopardized because of him.

  The doctors and nurses did everything they could to stabilize her, but still she wasn't waking up. It was like her body was rejecting every substance that the doctors tried to get in her veins.

  Sadly, they may not be able to help her. This goes beyond their knowledge and resources.  
  Hell, nobody even knows the herbs origins. Making an antidote may be impossible. But it wasn't impossible for somebody like Batman.

  After the nurse took care of the sleeping girl she turned off the lights and left the room. Batman glided towards the window and got inside.

  He approached the bed with heavy steps and saw the girl's chest rise and fall slowly but steady. He sighed in relief since Pamela didn't need a tube on her neck to breath.  
  Batman took a moment to look at her in more detail. The girl's skin was starting to look yellowish, like she was bruised all over.

  He gritted his teeth, mentally making a promise to make a cure for her. He grabbed his portable blood extractor and prodded at the girl's arm.  
  When the needle got inside, Pamela gasped in surprise opening her eyes for a brief second, then closed them slowly and didn't move again. Batman had a glimpse of her irises and noticed something weird.  
  After securing the blood sample he opened one of her eyes. They used to be brown, but now they were _green_. He gently closed her eye again.  
  Whatever was on her system was rapidly taking over her. He needs to be faster.

  Batman left the room and made his way to the Batcave with renewed determination.

\--

April, 23rd.

  The sun was blazing over the sturdy working men. They were carrying wooden planks and material to continue the construction of the small chapel in one of the deserted land plots, away from civilization.  
  The inside was all ready for use, big, muscly men with clown mask were sitting on the small pews, murmuring between them.

  As the entrance door opened every head turned around to look at Joker dressed in a purple tunic, slowly giving a step every two seconds.  
  When he finally reached the front he gracefully knelt. The sun was in the perfect position to shine behind the beautiful stained glass depicting Joker as a loving mother cradling a baby Batman.  
  The show of colors painted the floor and washed over the madman.

'Why is he cross-dressing now?' A grunt whispered from the back while Joker muttered words like a prayer.

'I don't know, were we supposed to dress up too??' The guy next to him whispered worriedly.

'I didn't get the memo.' A guy in front replied.

'Me neither.' Said another guy close by.

'Jesus please do me a favor and ignore these idiots.' Joker said after getting tired of all the murmuring, 'All I want for Christmas is Batsy to visit me again! Make that happen and I promise I'll be a good boy next year!'

'Jesus isn't Santa, Mr.J.' A lackey dared to say.

'But it's CHRIST-mas!!' He turned his head enraged, 'Are you telling me I wasted time and money on this church for nothing?!'

'Yeah, basically.' Another one said.

  Joker grunted getting up and leaving for the door, 'Set it on fire then!'

  At that the men cheered and started destroying the place with renewed vigor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Joker knows how to sew, Egyptian rare herbs do their work, Washing trailers, Hospitals.  
> Characters: Joker and dolly, Batman, Alfred, Dick, Bruce, Pamela and her fiance, Harleen, Extras.  
> Quick summary: Batman is still thinking about Joker, Dick tells Gordon about Mr.J, Pamela gets intoxicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind: I'm not a hardcore Batman fan, I know a little to nothing of the DC series and this fanfic is heavily based on Batman: Arkham Origins, the game. You see, after playing this game so much because of my friend, I had a dream, and that dream was cool and cute and my friend loved the idea so I had to write about it. And no, writting is not my hobby, so this will be difficult and will take me some time. And english isn't my main language so im constantly checking wordreference and google translate.  
> Any oc you read about here were made just for this fanfic, and they're not important.  
> This will be heavily a Batjokes fanfic, so mature content will be later on, also blood, and people dying and suffering (? just a normal day in Batman's life.  
> Special thanks to TrashBoi for Betareading, my son, my liege.  
> 


End file.
